Now
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Jaejoong tinggal bersama anak semata wayangnya yang amat disayangi di Jepang. Namun, dia harus pulang ke Korea karena dibutuhkan. Apa Jaejoong mau pergi ke Korea dan mengingat semua kejadian yang menyakitkan hatinya disana? Yunjae, Yaoi, Mpreg, romance, hurt/comfort, drama
1. PROLOG

**Now**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Pairing : Nanti ada seiring berjalannya Chap... hehehehe...

Genre : School Life, Romance, Drama, Friendship, Little bit humor? YAOI, alur pasaran, membosankan dan pasti banyak typos

Rate K

Enjoy it ^o^

.

.

.

.

**~ PROLOG ~**

.

.

.

.

" Minnie bangun baby…"

" Ngghhh…"

Namja yang aku bangunkan itu menggeliat namun kemudian membelakangiku.

" Baby… Aigoo… Bangun, Matsumoto sudah menunggu dibawah baby… Aigoo…"

" Ngghh.. Malas"

" Ck.. Eomma akan bilang ke Matsumoto kalau kau malas dan suka bermanja"

" Mwo?! Aniya!"

Namja yang sudah berusia dua belas tahun itu segera bangkit kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Namja yang aku bangunkan itu adalah anakku, Kim Changmin. Usianya dua belas tahun bulan depan.

Ah! Annyeong, Kim Jaejoong imnida! Aku dan anak lelaki tersayangku tinggal di Sapporo, Jepang. Hah… Sungguh putraku itu kalau tidur membuat tempat tidurnya berantakan.

Aku bangkit untuk membereskan tempat tidur itu dan menyiapkan pakaian sekolahnya. Dia adalah anak yang sangat manja namun berusaha menyembunyikannya pada teman – teman sekolahnya.

Dia sekarang sudah duduk dikelas delapan, sekolahnya hanya beberapa blok dari sini dan biasanya dia akan berangkat sekolah bersama sahabat tersayangnya Jun Matsumoto, Shun Oguri dan Toma Ikuta.

**Ceklek**

Aku menoleh, Minnie (aku selalu memanggilnya seperti itu) keluar hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit pada pinggangnya.

Aku duduk dipinggir ranjangnya dan memperhatikan setiap gerak tubuhnya. Lihat, walau masih dua belas tahun namun dia sungguh tinggi dan sudah terlihat tampan. Mata bulat dan jernih itu, hidung mancung yang membuat gemas juga pipi cabi-nya yang selalu memanggilku untuk mencubit dan menciuminya. Hah... Anakku sungguh Jjang!

" Apa yang eomma lihat?" Minnie menatapku bingung

" Eoh? Aniya… Hehehehe… Eomma tunggu dibwah ne?"

" Ne"

Aku turun menuju lantai satu, disana para sahabat Minnie sudah menunggu.

" Imo, Changmin masih lama?"

" Sebentar lagi Jun chan…"

Mereka bertiga tidak pernah keberatan jika aku memanggilnya dengan akhiran chan, padahal kalau orang lain yang memanggil mereka bisa mengamuk.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

" Eomma… Minnie sarapan dijalan ne?" Ucap Minnie kemudian mengambil sandwich dimeja

" Haii… Kau ini! Ini bentomu. Hati – hati ne?" Ucapku menyerahkan bento empat tumpuk untuknya, dia memang hobby sekali makan!

" Ne eomma"

Aku mengantar Minnie dan para sahabatnya menuju pintu dan Minnie mengecup pipiku, hal yang tidak pernah dilupakannya setiap berangkat sekolah.

" Eomma nanti dirumah saja kan?" Tanya Minnie

" Tidak, Siwon ahjusshimu itu butuh bantuan, sore nanti dia dan istrinya akan berangkat ke Korea. Eomma akan toko siang ini. Kita bertemu disana ne?"

" Haii… Minnie nanti ke tempat sangie dulu baru menemui eomma"

" Mau ke tempat sangie? Waeyo?"

" Aku ingin kesana eomma…"

" Ya sudah, hati – hati ne?"

Minnie mengangguk dan kemudian pergi ke sekolah bersama teman – temannya. sedangkan aku kembali masuk dan menuju ruang makan yang sedikit berantakan disana.

Aku mulai membereskan rumah, walaupun namja aku ini mahir melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Wae? Namja? Ne… Aku namja dan aku melahirkan Minnie dengan operasi Caesar dua belas tahun yang lalu saat usiaku enam belas tahun.

Aku tersenyum pahit saat mengenang semua itu. Enam belas tahun aku sudah melahirkan Minnie namun aku sungguh tidak pernah menyesal melahirkannya.

Aku memasukkan serbuk coklat bubuk kedalam cangkir dan menyeduhnya dengan air panas. Kemudian duduk diruang tamu apartemenku sembari menyalakan televisi.

Didalam televisi sedang beredar berita artis – artis Korea yang sedang popular. Korea… hah… Mengucapkan kata Korea saja membuat dadaku bergetar teringat kejadian menyesakkan lima tahun yang lalu.

Dimana aku harus merasakan penderitaan, sakit hati dan merasa kehilangan seseorang yang aku sayangi. Hah… Aku menyeruput coklat panasku dalam cangkir.

Jadi, haruskah aku bercerita pada kalian?

.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC / END ? ~**

.

.

.

Yap! Cerita ketiga. So?

Cho sebel juga sama karakter Jaemma disini #pout

Hahahaha...

Banyak rahasiakah?

Hmm..

Mau dilanjut?

Okay... Seperti ff yang Cho update in prolognya :

Hah... ya sudahlah... Cho tadinya mau update dua ff yang baru tapi... dua hari kemaren Cho dapet pencerahan di tempat biasa (yg udah tau Cho, pasti tau tempat Cho dapet pencerahan dimana, kkkk...) Cho update dua tambahan ff lagi jadi Cho update empat. dua ff genrenya agak sedih dan 2 genre sedikit humor. okeeehh?

Dan! karena prolog udah Cho update, Cho izin 1 atau 2 minggu dari ffn ne? ada yang harus Cho kerjain. atau mungkin 3 minggu deng? Hahahaha... Mianhae ne? Tunggu Cho paling lama 4 minggu Cho balik dan Cho bakal update kilat... ^^

JJJaaaaaa! Jangan kangen sama Cho eoh? Tapi, kalo yang kangen sama Cho bisa kok ngobrol sama Cho di :

Twitter : **d_Zhoya**

Instagram : **oya_chomsah**

fb : PM ne?

Chuuuu~~


	2. Chapter 1

**Now**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Pairing : Nanti ada seiring berjalannya Chap... hehehehe...

Genre : School Life, Romance, Drama, Friendship, Little bit humor? YAOI, alur pasaran, membosankan dan pasti banyak typos

Rate** T**

Baca pelan - pelan ne? nanti pasti bingung!

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku bertemu dengan appa dari Minnie tiga belas tahun yang lalu saat usiaku empat belas tahun lebih, saat aku duduk di kelas sembilan.

Saat itu sepeda yang biasanya aku kendarai rusak, aku meninggalkan sepedaku di bengkel Yoo ahjusshi dan hari itu aku naik bus menuju sekolahku. Bahkan tadi paginya, aku harus meminjam sepeda dari tempat biasa aku kerja sambilan untuk mengantarkan susu dan Koran.

Hari itu tidak ada yang aneh di halte bus, aku pun sampai sekolah tiga puluh menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Tapi besoknya saat menunggu bus, aku melihat seseorang yang tidak biasa disana. Dia tinggi, bermata musang dan tatapannya sangat tajam. Aku sungguh menyadari saat itu dia memperhatikanku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi dia terus melihat kearahku.

Bahkan didalam bus dia duduk tak jauh dariku, aku mencoba terus mengabaikannya walaupun beberapa kali aku memergokinya mencuri pandang kearahku.

Hari – hari berikutnya pun begitu, dia akan duduk tak jauh dariku dan jika bus penuh dan aku berdiri, dia akan berdiri tak jauh juga dariku. Aku merasa dia seperti ahjusshi – ahjusshi mesum namun dilihat dari seragamnya dia jadi seperti hyung – hyung mesum!

Yang aku heran, aku sungguh mengenal seragam itu! Dong Bang High School. Tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke sekolah bertaraf internasional dan sudah jadi rahasia umum jika siswa – siswinya berasal dari keluarga berada. Tapi, kenapa dia memakai bus bukan memakai mobil atau motor sport?

Aku sungguh kesal dengan ulahnya sampai seminggu kemudian sehari sebelum sepedaku selesai diperbaiki aku menghampirinya. Menanyakan kenapa dia terus memandangiku. Eeiii… bukannya saat itu aku percaya diri tapi aku sungguh risih dengan ulahnya.

Dia sedikit gelagapan namun akhirnya menjawab pertanyaanku, dia sebenarnya ingin mengenalku tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat. Saat itu aku terbahak, memandang lucu makhluk didepanku. Akhirnya aku berkenalan dengannya, ya… Namanya Yunho, Jung Yunho.

Itu juga yang membuatku kaget. Keluarga Jung? Astaga! Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mengenalnya! Keluarga konglomerat yang terkenal seasia dan langsung saja aku bertanya kenapa menaiki bus menuju sekolah, dia menjawab _' Sudah seminggu ini aku menyukai bus'_

Aneh bukan?

.

.

Besoknya, karena sepedaku sudah benar aku mengantarkan susu dan koran menggunakan sepeda kesayanganku. Setelahnya aku langsung ke rumah untuk mandi dan bersiap – siap berangkat menuju sekolah.

Eommaku meninggal saat aku berusia lima tahun karena sakit yang dideritanya, sedangkan setelah eomma meninggal appa menjadi workaholic karena dia tidak ingin selalu mengingat eomma.

Aku masih ingat saat berusia tiga belas tahun, aku mendapatkan telepon dari rumah sakit bahwa appaku mengalami kecelakaan. Saat itu aku berlari kencang menuju rumah sakit dan menemukan appaku sudah terkulai lemas.

Dia berkata bahwa aku harus terus hidup dengan baik dan dia meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menjagaku dengan baik. Aku terus menggeleng dan meyakinkan bahwa aku dan appa dapat hidup bersama setelah ini.

Namun Tuhan berkehendak lain, appa meninggalkanku sendiri. Dia mengalami pendarahan dan tidak bisa diselamatkan, akhirnya aku tinggal sendiri.

Aku menghidupi diriku dengan mengantarkan susu dan Koran juga terus belajar sehingga aku mendapatkan beasiswa full saat Junior High School. Para tetanggaku pun ikut membantuku, mereka tidak mengucilkanku. Mereka bahkan menawarkan makan malam bersama, aku tidak bisa menolaknya karena aku juga saat itu kekurangan uang.

Sampai akhirnya aku pindah ke sebuah apartemen kecil karena apartemen yang sebelumnya masa sewanya habis dan aku tidak punya uang banyak untuk membayar sewanya.

Appa memang meninggalkan uang, namun itu tidak banyak sehingga aku harus menghematnya.

Ah… Sudah tiga hari itu aku tidak naik bus karena aku mengendarai sepedaku menuju sekolah. Dan kejadian itu terjadi, saat itu minggu pagi dan aku seperti biasa mengantarkan susu ke komplek biasa aku mengantarkannya.

Aku melihat seseorang keluar dari sebuah rumah yang amat sangat besar. Dia memakai hoodie kekepalanya dia juga menggunakan celana training, sepertinya akan olah raga pagi. Aku menghampiri orang itu karena aku juga mengantarkan susu dan koran ke rumah tersebut.

.

**- FLASHBACK –**

**.**

**.**

**~ Jaejoong POV ~**

**.**

" Tuan, ini susu dan korannya" Ucapku kemudian mengambil susu dan Koran kemudian memberikannya

" Jaejoong.. ie?"

Eoh? Aku mengenal suara rendah ini! Aku mendongakkan kepala.

" Eh? Yunho hyung?"

" Kau mengantarkan susu dan koran?"

" Ah… Ne hyung, aku memang pengantar susu dan Koran. Ini…" Aku menoleh kearah belakang Yunho hyung " Rumah hyung?"

" Ne Joongie… Rumahku"

" Oh… Ya sudah, aku mau melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Annyeong hyung" Ucapku kemudian membungkuk dan hendak naik ke sepeda

**GREP**

" Ya! Joongie! Aku bantu"

Yunho hyung memegangi lenganku, aku menoleh dan menatapnya dengan heran.

" Tidak usah hyung! Aku bisa sendiri kok" Tolakku

" Aniya – aniya! Kajja, aku akan memboncengmu. Lagipula ini kan hari minggu, aku tidak ada kerjaan"

" Be-benar tidak apa – apa?" Tanyaku ragu

" Ne…"

Akhirnya Yunho hyung memboncengku mengitari komplek perumahannya. Setelahnya kami menuju tempat kerjaku, menerima dua kotak susu dan beberapa koin imbalanku mengantarkan Koran dan beranjak menuju rumahku untuk makan pagi.

Dia terlihat melihat – lihat apartemenku yang terbilang kecil kemudian duduk dilantai karena aku tidak memiliki sofa.

" Kau tinggal disini Joongie?"

" Ne, sudah hampir satu tahun setengah" Jawabku sembari memasakkan omelet untuknya

Tak lama masakanku selesai dan menaruhnya pada meja kecil dihadapan Yunho hyung.

" Silahkan dimakan hyung. Mian kalau rasanya aneh?" Ucapku

Yunho hyung tersneyum kemudian menyendok masakanku, dia tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

" Ini enak Joongie, bahkan Lee ahjumma saja kalah! Hahahaha" Ucapnya membuatku tersenyum karena dia menyukai masakanku

Setelah makan, dia bersantai dengan duduk diruang tamuku. Kami menyalakan televisi empat belas inci yang aku punya.

" Kenapa aku tidak lagi melihatmu di halte bus Joongie?" Tanyanya

" Ah! Sebenarnya aku menaiki bus karena sepedaku sedang diperbaiki dan tiga hari kemarin sepedaku sudah selesai diperbaiki sehingga aku naik sepeda lagi hyung" Jelasku

.

**- FLASHBACK OFF –**

.

Mulai dari saat itu, dia memaksaku untuk berangkat bersamanya menggunakan motor sport miliknya. Dan saat itu membuatku terkenal karena aku yang terbilang biasa saja datang ke sekolah diantar menggunakan motor yang sangat keren.

Sebulan perkenalanku dengannya, dia menyatakan rasa sukanya terhadapku. Awalnya aku menolak karena aku hanya menganggapnya hyungku. Namun dia memaksa dengan berkata.

_" Aku kan tadi bilang, kau harus jadi kekasihku. Aku tidak minta jawaban darimu bukan?"_

Bagaimana aku tidak pusing, akhirnya aku menerimanya dan mencoba menyukainya. Yah… Dia bisa membuatku menyukai bahkan mencintainya dengan segala sifat yang dia miliki.

Saat aku berkata _" Nado saranghae hyung"_, dia tercengang dan tidak percaya sehingga aku mengucapkan kembali kata _"saranghae"_ dan membuatnya memelukku dengan erat sangking senangnya.

Kami menjalani masa itu dengan gembira dan senang walau kadang aku harus marah karena sifatnya yang cenderung posesif dan senang sekali melarangku untuk melakukan ini dan itu. bahkan aku hanya diperbolehkan kerja sambilan mengantar susu dan koran. Sore nya aku tidak lagi bekerja menjaga café di kawasan sekitar sekolahku.

Ya, dia membiayai kehidupanku. Mulai biaya apartemen yang baru sampai biaya makanku. Aku juga diperkenalkan pada dua sahabatnya Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu yang merupakan sepasang kekasih dan mereka seangkatan Yunho, kelas sebelas.

Tiga bulan kemudian, saat ulang tahunku yang ke lima belas dia memberikanku cincin yang walaupun terlihat sederhana namun aku tahu harganya sangat mahal. Dia memakaikannya di jari manis tangan kiriku.

Saat ulang tahunnya yang hanya berbeda beberapa hari denganku itu tiba Yunho yang berusia delapan belas tahun itu meminta hadiah ulang tahun yang tidak ku sangka. Saat itu kami berada didalam apartemenku, dia memintaku sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Aku sungguh bingung dengan perkataannya karena sungguh saat itu aku masih sangat polos.

Namun akhirnya aku menurut saja pada kemauannya yang ternyata dia meminta diriku untuk menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Malam itu di apartemenku hanya ada erangan, desahan dan kata cinta yang dia bisikkan padaku.

Kami melakukannya lagi dan lagi karena Yunho terus saja menyerangku saat itu. Sampai suatu hari akhir bulan Juni aku jatuh pingsan saat pelajaran olah raga. Guru penjaga UKS yang saat itu mengenal Yunho langsung menghubunginya dan Yunho langsung datang saat jam pulang sekolah dan membawaku ke rumah sakit.

Dan saat itu dokter memberitahukan hal yang tidak terduga – duga. Aku hamil. Itu membuatku kaget bahkan langsung terdiam ditempat berbeda dengan Yunho yang langsung memelukku dengan erat.

Dia langsung membawaku pulang dan terus memeluk juga mengecupi keningku karena dia bahagia. Mau tak mau hal itu membuatku tersenyum karena Yunho memperlakukanku dengan lembut.

Dua hari setelahnya, Yunho membawaku menuju rumahnya yang sangat besar itu. disana dia berlutut dan mengatakan hal yang terjadi. Dia terkena tamparan dari Mrs. Jung, bukan dari appanya.

Mrs. Jung berkata dia tidak akan pernah setuju dengan hubungan kami karena Yunho dijodohkan dengan anak temannya. Sedangkan Mr. Jung berkata bahwa Yunho harus bertanggung jawab atas anak yang tengah ku kandung.

Akhirnya, Yunho menyuruhku untuk berhenti sekolah dan melakukan home schooling. Aku menuruti saja dan pertengahan Juli kami menikah di sebuah gereja kecil di Paris. Karena saat itu Yunho masih sekolah kami melakukan pernikahan ini sembunyi – sembunyi hanya dihadiri oleh dua sahabat Yunho juga orangtua Yunho.

Mr. Jung berkata bahwa resepsinya akan dilaksanakan sebulan setelah Yunho lulus sekolah. Setelahnya, Yunho tinggal diapartemen yang aku tinggali. Dia mengurusku dengan baik dan sedikitpun mengeluh saat aku meminta macam – macam padanya.

Sembilan bulan kemudian, saat aku tengah mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Song saenim aku merasakan sakit pada perutku. Dia segera menelepon rumah sakit dan Yunho.

Aku bertemu dengan Yunho lima menit sebelum melakukan operasi caesar, yang aku ingat dia memegang tanganku erat dan menyuruhku untuk tetap kuat.

Aku sadar saat mendengar suara tangis bayi. Saat aku membuka mata Yuho memelukku erat dan terus saja mengucapkan gomawo dan terdengar isakkan bahagianya. Dia membantu untuk duduk bersandar dan segera membawa seorang bayi kehadapanku.

Aku tersenyum bahagia dan kami menamakannya dengan Changmin. Tiga bulan setelah Changmin lahir, Yunho lulus dari High School-nya dan sebulan kemudian seperti yang Mr. Jung katakana kami menggelar resepsi yang sangat besar saat itu.

Setelahnya, dimulailah kehidupan baru kami. Kami pun pindah ke apartemen yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Tetangga kami pun sangat ramah juga memiliki bayi yang lahirnya hanya berbeda lima belas hari dari Changmin.

Yunho mulai kuliah dan membantu appanya diperusahaan tapi walaupun sibuk dia selalu meluangkan waktunya bermain dengan Changmin sepulang dari kantor. Kami juga melakukan piknik bersama dihari minggu.

Dan, hari itu tiba… Lima tahun setelahnya Mrs. Jung datang keapartemen kami membawa seorang yeoja. Yeoja bernama Ahra. Go Ahra.

Setelah Ahra datang, aku merasa Yunho jarang sekali memiliki waktu untuk kami, keluarganya. Bahkan eommanya sering sekali menyuruh Yunho untuk menemani Ahra yang memang baru pindah ke Seoul.

Dua tahun sudah aku menahan rasa kesal karena Yunho lebih memilih yeoja itu dibanding aku atau Minnie anak kandungnya. Ya, dua tahun sejak mengenal Ahra kehidupan kami berubah drastis.

.

**~ Jaejoong POV End ~**

**.**

**.**

**- FLASHBACK –**

.

" Yun… kau tidak lupakan apa yang Minnie inginkan?" Tanya Jaejoong yang sekarang berusia dua puluh tiga tahun, dia tengah memasak sarapan di dapur

" Hmm? Minnie ingin ke taman hiburan kan Boo?"

" Ne! Dan awas saja kau melupakan janjimu padanya Bear! Tidak akan ada jatah untukmu"

" Eii… Kau sadis sekali Boo! Tentu, tentu saja aku akan ingat dan menepatinya Boo"

**Cup**

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong yang tengah memasak itu membuat Jaejoong yang walaupun sudah lebih dari tujuh tahun mengenal Yunho itu merona. Yunho terkekeh kemudian duduk dikursi.

" Minnie kemana?"

" Kau kan tahu kalau hari minggu dia akan kemana"

" Oh? Kerumah Kyunie ne?"

" Ne.. Dia kan menempel terus pada Kyunie daripada dirimu sekarang" Ucap Jaejoong sedikit menyindir Yunho

" Aish! Aku tahu kau menyindirku Boo…"

" Ups.. Mian kalau kau merasa tersindir"

" Ne ne ne.. Aku akan mengajaknya ke taman hiburan minggu ini"

" Baguslah"

Setelah selesai memasak, Jaejoong segera berjalan menuju rumah tetangganya dan mengambil Changmin yang tengah main bersama sahabatnya, Kyuhyun.

" Nanti kita main lagi ne Kyu" Ucap Changmin

" Ne Cwang!" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar

Jaejoong menggandeng Changmin menuju apartemennya dan mereka pun sarapan bersama.

" Minnie ah… Kau ingin ke taman hiburan dengan appa ne?" Tanya Yunho setelah makan paginya selesai

" Hum!" Changmin mengangguk disela kegiatannya meminum susu digelasnya " Itu pun kalau appa tidak sibuk" Lanjut Changmin

" Arra… Appa akan menemanimu. Memangnya kenapa kau ingin sekali kesana minggu depan eoh? Apa hari yang special?" Tanya Yunho

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, semoga saja suaminya tidak lupa bahwa minggu depan anak tersayangnya itu berulang tahun.

" Tidak ada. Minnie hanya ingin kesana bersama appa" Ucap Changmin, dia yakin appanya berpura - pura tidak tahu kalau minggu nanti adalah ulang tahunnya

" Oke jagoan. Appa akan menemanimu"

Jawaban Yunho membuat Changmin tersenyum lima jari. Akhirnya appanya memiliki waktu untuknya.

.

.

Minggu pun tiba, Jaejoong tengah bersiap membuat sarapan untuk Changmin dan Yunho. Dia senang akhirnya Yunho memiliki waktu kembali untuk anak kesayangannya.

**CEKLEK**

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Yunho sudah rapi, bahkan sangat rapi.

" Kau mau kemana Yun?"

" Ah, Joongie… Mianhae? Eomma menyuruhku ke rumah"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, dia tahu Mrs. Jung akan menyuruh Yunho menemani Ahra. Memang, Mrs. Jung masih tidak menyukai Jaejoong. Hanya Mr. Jung-lah yang selama ini mengunjungi Changmin dan memberikan apapun yang Changmin minta.

" Kau ingat janjimu dengan Minnie kan Yun?" Jaejoong mematikan kompornya dan menghap kearah Yunho

Wajah Yunho berubah sendu. Dia melupakan janjinya dengan Changmin sepertinya.

" Boo…"

" Arra" Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali memasak " Aku akan bilang pada Minnie. Pergilah"

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

**GREP**

Yunho memeluk sang istri yang sangat dicintainya itu erat. Menyesap harum tubuhnya yang terus saja membuatnya ketagihan.

" Mianhae"

" Ne, aku mengerti. Pergilah sebelum Minnie bangun" Ucap Jaejoong datar

Kesal sebenarnya sang suami lebih memilih eommanya. Walaupun Jaejoong tahu bahwa dia harus menghormati orangtuanya namun untuk kesekian kalinya Yunho membatalkan janjinya pada Changmin.

**CUP**

Ciuman itu mendarat tepat pada bibir Jaejoong tanpa ada niatan Jaejoong untuk membalasnya. Tak sampai tiga menit ciuman yang didominasi oleh Yunho itu selesai dan Yunho kembali mengecup bibir Jaejoong.

" Gomawo Boo. Saranghae" Ucap Yunho tetap di depan bibir Jaejoong

" Nado"

" Aku akan ada saat makan malam nanti dan meminta maaf pada Minnie" Ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk

Yunho pun pergi setelah memeluk Jaejoong dan menyesap kembali harum tubuh Jaejoong. Setelah Yunho pergi, Jaejoong menyelesaikan masakan istimewanya dan beranjak menuju kamar Changmin.

Dia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya membuka kamar Changmin. Dia melihat Changmin bergelung didalam selimutnya. Jaejoong mendekat dan duduk disamping anaknya. Dia menggoyangkan lengan kecil Changmin.

" Minnie… Baby… Bangun"

" Ngghhh"

" Hey.. Anak eomma yang sekarang berumur tujuh tahun ini manja eoh?"

Dengan cepat Changmin membuka matanya dan langsung duduk mendatangkan kekehan dari Jaejoong kemudian memeluk erat anaknya.

" Saengil chukka hamnida Minnie" Lirih Jaejoong

" Gomawo eomma.. Ah! Appa eoddie? Appa dan Minnie jadi pergi kan eomma?" Tanya Changmin melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong darinya, dia tersenyum lebar

Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum.

" Appa… Hari ini ada klien baby"

" Oh… Seperti biasakan eomma" Lirih Changmin, senyumannya langsung hilang

" Baby…"

" Arra, Minnie tahu… Appa sibuk dengan Ahra ahjumma bukan?"

" Minnie!"

" Gwaenchana eomma.. Minnie tahu… Gwaenchana" Ucap Changmin pelan menunduk

Tak lama terdengar isakan dari namja kecil yang pagi ini berusia tujuh tahun itu. mata Jaejoong berkaca – kaca kemudian memeluk Changmin dengan erat. Sudah lama Changmin tidak pergi dengan appanya, terakhir pergi bersama saat empat bulan yang lalu bersama eomma dan appanya. Dia sungguh ingin memiliki waktu bersama appanya.

" Gwaenchana baby… Ada eomma… Gwaenchana"

Changmin memeluk eommanya erat. Dia tahu, dia hanya memiliki eommanya saat ini. Hanya eommanya yang dia butuhkan.

Setelah pagi yang cukup menyedihkan itu Jaejoong membawa Changmin untuk sarapan bersamanya. Changmin terlihat lesu dan hanya mengaduk – aduk makanan kesukaannya itu.

" Waeyo baby? Masih kesal?" Tanya Jaejoong dan hanya diangguki oleh Changmin

Jaejoong terdiam dan mencari cara agar anaknya tidak merajuk lagi. Kemudian terpikir satu cara.

" Ah! Kajja kita undang Kyunnie dan Wookie ahjumma untuk makan siang bersama atau kau bisa undang beberapa temanmu kesini untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu baby. Otte? Dan eomma akan memaksa appamu untuk makan malam bersama. Okay?"

Changmin mendongak menatap sang eomma. Kemudian tersenyum kecil tanda dia menyetujui ide eommanya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka pergi berbelanja dan menyiapkan kebutuhan ulang tahun untuk Changmin. Mereka menghias rumah dan Jaejoong memasak makanan juga cake untuk Changmin. Changmin ingin kue ulang tahunnya tidak dibeli melainkan dibuat oleh sang eomma.

Sementara Jaejoong memasak, Changmin terlihat sibuk dengan telepon rumah mereka. Dia menelepon teman – temannya, termasuk Kyuhyun yang walaupun bersebelahan dia tetap menelepon saja.

" Ya! Kenapa menelepon eoh? Memangnya kau malas sekali untuk mengetuk pintuku?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Sekalian Kyu hehehehe… Pokoknya kau harus datang ne?"

" Ne Cwang. Kyu akan datang"

" Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti siang eoh"

" Ne"

Saat jam satu, para sahabat Minnie yang hanya berjumlah enam ditambah dengan Kyuhyun jadi tujuh itu datang. Acara pun dimulai, Changmin meniup lilin juga memotong kue ulang tahunnya. Potongan pertama diberikan pada sang eomma dan yang kedua diberikan pada Kyuhyun, sahabat tersayangnya.

Acara yang sangat ramai itu berakhir saat jam menunjukkan pukul empat. Jaejoong sibuk membereskan tempat pesta itu sedangkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun sedang berada di kamar Changmin untuk bermain playstation.

" Cwang! Ini untukmu" Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian memberikan sebuah kotak

" Eoh?" Changmin mem-pause gamenya dan menerima kotak tersebut " Apa ini?"

" Buka saja"

Changmin membuka kotak itu dan segera tersenyum senang. Kyuhyun menghadiahkannya gantungan pokemon yang lama diidamkannya. Juga sebuah kaus berwarna putih .

" Forever?" Ucap Changmin membaca tulisan pada kaus tersebut

" Ne, aku juga ada. Kaus kita kembaran! Eomma yang membelikannya"

" Jinjja?"

" Ne"

" Aku senang sekali"

Changmin memandangi Kyuhyun yang tersenyum karena merasa hadiahnya diterima oleh Changmin. Dan itu membuat Changmin merasakan sesuatu, dia merasa tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan sahabatnya itu. Dengan pasti Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya dan..

**CUP**

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya, dia sangat kaget atas kelakuan namja yang sudah dianggapnya sahabat walaupun merasa sedikit aneh saat berdekatan dengannya. Tak lama kecupan itu terlepaskan dan Kyuhyun menatap tajam Changmin.

" Ke-kenapa kau melakukannya pabbo?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah merah merona

" Habis, Kyunie manis sih… Anggap saja balasan dari hadiah yang kuterima"

" Cwang pabbo!" Pekik Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan Changmin dikamar itu

Changmin kaget dan bingung, dia tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan tindakannya. Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun terlihat marah?

" Baby, Kyunie waeyo? Kenapa berlari seperti itu?" Jaejoong masuk dan menanyakan hal yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun

" Mo-molla eomma…"

" Wae? Apa yang terjadi tadi hmm? Ceritalah.."

Changmin pun bercerita apa yang terjadi sebelum Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan mendatangkan kekehan dari Jaejoong.

" Eomma wae? Kenapa tertawa eoh?" Sebal Changmin

" An-aniyo baby.. Aigo…. Kau harus minta maaf padanya nanti ne?"

" Kenapa Minnie harus minta maaf?"

" Kau sembarangan memnciumnya. Itu tidak baik Minnie ah"

" Oh... Minnie mengerti. Ne, Minnie akan minta maaf nanti"

" Pintarnya anak eomma... Hah... Kau mengikuti sifat appa hmm? Dasar! Kajja, bantu eomma membereskan ruang tamu. Eomma akan memasak untuk appamu"

" Ne eomma"

Changmin dan Jaejoong akhirnya beranjak menuju ruang tamu yang berantakan itu. namun sebelum mereka memulai pekerjaannya terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Jaejoong berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya diikuti Changmin.

**CEKLEK**

" Haarraaabbooojjjiiiiiii~~~" Pekik Changmin senang dan langsung memeluk sang kakek

" Aigo.. Aigo… Cucu haraboji manja eoh?"

" Minnie lepaskan haraboji, masuklah dulu" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk

Ternyata kedatangan sang haraboji ke sana untuk mengucapkan ulang tahun dan memberikan hadiah untuk Changmin. Mr. Jung juga bertanya kemana Yunho dan Jaejoong menjawabnya dengan jujur, Mr. Jung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelahnya sang kakek langsung pergi karena ada janji dengan temannya. Akhirnya Jaejoong dan Changmin melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Terlihat Changmin kerepotan membereskan ruang tamu apartemen mereka.

Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan pada Yunho agar segera pulang saat makan malam karena Changmin menunggunya.

Namun sampai pukul sembilan Yunho belum juga pulang membuat Changmin mendesah kecewa. Bahkan makanan didepannya pun belum sempat disentuhnya.

" Minnie, kajja makan…."

" Appa…?" Lirih Changmin

" Gwaenchana baby, appamu mungkin pulang malam"

" Eomma sudah menelepon appa?"

" Sudah.. Tapi tidak diangkat. Makanlah Minnie, setelah itu tidur"

" Ne eomma" Jawab Changmin dengan pasrah kemudian memakan makanan didepannya

Setelahnya Changmin meminta Jaejoong untuk tidur bersama dan Jaejoong mengabulkannya.

" Minnie… Ini dari eomma" Ucap Jaejoong memberikan sesuatu pada Changmin

Changmin yang masih duduk ditempat tidurnya segera membukanya dan membuat hati anak kecil itu menghangat. Dia langsung memeluk benda yang menjadi hadiah ulang tahun itu, boneka paha ayam.

" Gomawo eomma" Changmin mengucapkannya dengan lirih kemudian meneteskan airmatanya. Jaejoong terenyuh melihatnya, tidak sepantasnya anak seusia Changmin menangis terus seperti ini

Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan Changmin kemudian meninabobokannya. Kemudian dia itu terlelap disamping Changmin.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua pagi saat Jaejoong terjaga, dia mendengar seseorang berbicara diruang tamunya. Segera saja dia turun dari tempat tidur Changmin sebelumnya dia merapikan selimut serta mencium kening anaknya.

**CEKLEK**

Mata Jaejoong disuguhkan sebuah pemandangan dimana Yunho duduk disofa single. Disampingnya duduk Mrs. Jung juga seorang yeoja yang selama ini mengganggu keluarga Jaejoong, Ahra.

Jaejoong perlahan mendekat dan berhadapan dengan Yunho.

" Kau baru pulang Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong

Ahra dan Mrs. Jung menatapnya sinis membuat Jaejoong bingung. Yunho perlahan mendongak dengan wajah memerah.

**SSRRRAAAKKK**

" Apa ini?" Tanya Yunho datar, dia meleparkan beberapa lembar foto

Jaejoong mengambilnya dan langsung membelalakan matanya kaget.

" M-MWO?!"

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong? Walau masih hiatus, Cho sempetin ngetik. Maunya update semua malam ini, tapi kayaknya ga keburu karena Cho masih harus ngerjain beberapa tugas sebelum akhirnya Cho bisa update - update lagi. Hehehehe...

Makasih ya buat semua yang udah nungguin masa semi hiatusnya Cho? kepikiran update tadi pas selesai makan siang dan sorenya ketik - ketik... jadi deh chap satu ^^

Buat yang udah nungguin ff Cho yang lain sabar ne? sebentaaarrrr lagi Cho update in semua. Untuk sementara ff Now dulu yang Cho update. Hm... maree kita tebak - tebakkan, foto apa yang dilempar sama Yunpa?

**Thanks to :**

**min, vampireyunjae, Elis, ciacunyoo, Mpok kitty, Jeje yepopo, Betty, Mky jyj, Berta, Dennis Park (tau aja ^^), Kristall yepopo, Kimie, akiramia44, Jiji my cat, CuteCat88, nidayjshero, joongmax, vianashim, MaxMin, PandaPanda taoris, sitstysandra, Rly. C. JayKyu, meotmeot, DasyatNyaff, littlecupcake noona (eii... si Yunpa tau kok jaemma punya Minnie ^^), jaena ( hmm.. betapa na bentar kok, cuma di banyak tempat... wkwkwkwk), Boo Bear Love Chwang (nado bogoshippo :p), snow. drop. 1272, leeChunnie, diahmiftachulningtyas, Dhea Kim, fitri, Clein cassie, Yuan Lian, Vic89, para Guest dan SiDer**

Siap buat next chap? hmm.. diharapkan **TIDAK** membully Yunpa atau pun Cho #LHO? Kok Cho? Hahahaha ^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Now**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Pairing : Nanti ada seiring berjalannya Chap... hehehehe...

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Friendship? YAOI, alur pasaran, membosankan dan pasti banyak typos

Rate** T**

Baca pelan - pelan ne? nanti pasti bingung!

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua pagi saat Jaejoong terjaga, dia mendengar seseorang berbicara diruang tamunya. Segera saja dia turun dari tempat tidur Changmin sebelumnya dia merapikan selimut serta mencium kening anaknya.

**CEKLEK**

Mata Jaejoong disuguhkan sebuah pemandangan dimana Yunho duduk disofa single. Disampingnya duduk Mrs. Jung juga seorang yeoja yang selama ini mengganggu keluarga Jaejoong, Ahra.

Jaejoong perlahan mendekat dan berhadapan dengan Yunho.

" Kau baru pulang Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong

Ahra dan Mrs. Jung menatapnya sinis membuat Jaejoong bingung. Yunho perlahan mendongak dengan wajah memerah.

**SSRRRAAAKKK**

" Apa ini?" Tanya Yunho datar, dia meleparkan beberapa lembar foto

Jaejoong mengambilnya dan langsung membelalakan matanya kaget.

" M-MWO?!"

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Apa maksudnya?!"

" Ak-aku..."

" Bagaimana dia bisa mengakui perselingkuhannya" Ucap Mrs. Jung menyela

" Aniya.. Aku..."

" Waeyo? Tidak bisa mengelak?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada datarnya

Jaejoong melihat kembali foto itu. Didalam foto itu ada dirinya bersama mantan guru home schoolingnya, Kim Hyun Joong. Dia adalah guru sebelum Song Jihyo. Karena keposesifan Yunho yang tak tahan melihat Jaejoong dekat dengan hyun Joong, dia mengganti gurunya menjadi Jihyo.

Didalam foto itu Jaejoong tengah bergurau dengan Hyun Joong. Tepatnya dikafe eskrim langganan Jaejoong dan Changmin. Dia tidak bisa mengelak karena memang dia pergi bersama Hyun Joong saat itu tapi...

" Ada pembelaan Jaejoongie?"

" Yun... Dengarkan aku, aku memang pergi bersamanya tapi..."

" Lihat! Dia mengakuinya bukan?!" Ucap Mrs. Jung kembali menyerobot Jaejoong

Terlihat Yunho makin emosi. Jaejoong berharap dia masih bisa membela diri malam ini walaupun sepertinya dia tidak akan mungkin bisa.

" Kau pergi dengannya? Bahkan ke hotel?"

" Ho-hotel?" Jaejoong mulai tergagap

Yunho melemparkan sebuah foto yang membuat Jaejoong menganga. Foto itu menunjukkan kedua punggung namja yaitu Hyun Joong dan Jaejoong tengah berjalan kearah sebuah hotel.

" Yun! Aku akui aku memang bertemu dengan Hyun Joong saenim beberapa bulan lalu tapi..."

" Ck... Mengaku sajalah, bukti sudah ditangan" Kembali Mrs. Jung menyela omongan jaejoong

" Kau pergi dengannya ke hotel?"

" Yu-yun..."

" YA ATAU TIDAK?!" Yunho menatap tajam istrinya

**Deg**

Ini pertama kalinya Yunho membentaknya seperti ini. Jantungnya serasa jatuh dari tempatnya dan dia tidak memiliki pegangan.

Jaejoong tahu, sangat tahu. Jika suaminya sedang marah tidak akan ada penjelasan yang masuk kedalam otaknya. Percuma saja jika dia membantah, suaminya akan semakin memojokkannya. Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan sendu.

" Ya" Ucap Jaejoong pelan

**PRAAANNGGGG**

Yunho melempar gelas dihadapannya kearah Jaejoong. Pecahan itu sedikit mengenai kaki mulus Jaejoong yang saat itu menggunakan celana piyama pendek selututnya membuat Jaejoong meringis.

" Kau bermain dibelakangku Jae!" Tuduh Yunho

" An-aniya Yun.. Dengarkan ak..."

" Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan! Kau membuatku kecewa Kim Jaejoong"

**Deg**

Kembali jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang kali ini seperti ditusuk seribu jarum. Jika suaminya sudah memanggil marganya maka dia sedang serius.

" Untuk apa kau memiliki istri seperti itu Yun!" Ucap Mrs. Jung membuat Jaejoong tersentak

Dia langsung menutup matanya mencoba mengatasi matanya yang sudah berkaca - kaca.

_' Jadi? Semua ini karena Jung eomma dan Ahra? Ottokeh?'_

" Lihat, percuma saja kita mengangkat derajatnya jika kelakuannya seperti namja murahan. Apa orangtuamu tidak mengajarkan sesuatu yang baik eoh!" Ucap Mrs. Jung sakartis

Jaejoong mendongak dan menatap Mrs. Jung. Orang lain boleh menghina, memaki bahkan memandang jijik padanya tapi tidak dengan orangtuanya. Mereka mengajarkan kelembutan dan jalan yang benar untuknya.

" Maaf sebelumnya Mrs. Jung. Anda boleh menghina, mencaci bahkan memandang jijik padaku. Tapi jika Anda sudah membawa orangtua, aku tidak bisa mentolerirnya lagi" Ucap Jaejoong datar dengan bahasa formalnya

" M-mwo?!" Mrs. Jung sungguh kaget dengan menantu didepannya ini begitu juga Yunho. Dia pun kaget Jaejoong menggunakan nada datarnya yang sangat amat jarang digunakan dulu saat masa sekolah

" Kau sungguh tidak sopan!" Ahra mencoba membela Mrs. Jung

" Lalu apa urusanmu dalam kehidupan rumah tanggaku dengan Yunho Ahra sshi?" Jaejoong menatap Ahra

" Mwo?! Ya! Kau! Dasar tidak tahu diri!" Pekik Mrs. Jung kemudian berdiri

Jaejoong tetap mencoba tenang kemudian memandang mertua yang memang tidak menyukainya itu.

" Apa yeoja dari kalangan atas suka sekali memaki hmm?"

" Kim Jaejoong! Jaga bicaramu!" Kali ini Yunho yang berbicara, dia ikut bangkit dari duduknya " Ba-bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu pada eommamu Jae?"

" Aku... Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghina orangtuaku , sekali pun itu kau Jung Yunho" Ucap jaejoong menatap Yunho

" Aku rasa bukan hanya orangtuanya yang mengajarkannya jadi seperti itu, tapi selingkuhannya juga" Ucap Mrs. Jung

**Deg**

Kali ini Jaejoong merasa darahnya mendidih. Dia tidak terima diorangtuanya kembali direndahkan dan bahkan dia dituduh berselingkuh.

" Jangan bawa orangtuaku dalam hal ini! Mereka tidak ada hubungannya"

" Tentu saja! Cara mereka membesarkan anaknya akan terlihat! Dan lihat... Topengmu sudah mulai terbongkar. Nyatanya kau bermain dibelakang anakku"

" Orangtuaku tidak seperti itu!" Pekik Jaejoong

**Plaakkk**

Jaejoong dengan segera memegang pipi kanan yang baru saja ditampar oleh sang suami. Airmata yang sudah ditahannya akhirnya keluar juga, mengalir membasahi pipi pucatnya. Ini pertama kalinya Yunho menamparnya, biasanya hanya ada kecupan manis pada pipinya.

" Aku tidak mengajarimu untuk berteriak didepan eommaku!" Yunho meninggikan suaranya

Jaejoong tersenyum sinis kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kedepan Yunho.

" Apa kau akan terima jika orangtuamu direndahkan Yunho sshi? Apa kau akan terima jika aku berkata kau kasar sekali pasti eommamu yang mengajarkan untuk menjadi keras seperti ini"

**PLAAKKK**

Kali ini tamparan yang diterima Jaejoong lebih keras. Pipi kirinya sungguh terasa nyeri, dia dapat melihat Ahra dan mertuanya tersenyum sinis.

" Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan awal kita"

" Apa?"

" Kau sudah membuatku kecewa Jae! Kenapa?! Wae?! Kenapa kau melakukan itu?!"

" Melakukan apa?"

" Kau bermain dibelakangku! Kau berengsek!"

**Brruugghhhh**

" Akkhh..."

Jaejoong memekik sakit, baru saja Yunho... Sang suami yang terkenal kelembutannya menonjok perutnya. Membuatnya jatuh dan lengannya terkena serpihan gelas yang tadi dilempar oleh Yunho.

" Akhh" Rintih Jaejoong kemudian memegangi perutnya. Ada rasa lain selain nyeri dihatinya

Perutnya terasa sangat perih entah mungkin karena dia belum makan tadi malam atau karena hal lain. Namun, sakitnya sungguh terasa.

Dia menatap sendu suami yang telah dicintainya lebih dari tujuh tahun itu. Sungguh tak menyangka suami tercintanya akan melakukan ini semua. Jaejoong mencoba mengambil nafas dan membuangnya perlahan kemudian dia bangkit setelah sadar sesuatu.

Suaminya tidak akan mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan. Saat marah, dia hanya mau dituruti. Dan Jaejoong sudah melihatnya dulu saat karyawannya melakukan kesalahan. Yunho akan mengamuk dan bahkan memecat karyawannya itu. Jaehoong melirik ke samping mendapati Mrs. Jung yang tengah menahan senyumnya bersama Ahra.

" Apa... Apa maumu?" Ucap Jaejoong terengah. Dia merasakan perutnya berdenyut sakit

" Kau... Jadi kau mengakui semua?"

" Aku tidak bertanya padamu Jung Yunho. Aku bertanya pada Anda Mrs. Jung"

Mrs. Jung menatap sinis Jaejoong.

" Dia sudah berselingkuh Yun! Untuk apa kau selama ini memperjuangkannya?!"

" Ne, aku kasihan melihat oppa seperti ini" Ucap Ahra membela Mrs. Jung

" Kau... Kau membuatku kecewa Jae! Apa yang kurang dariku hingga kau seperti itu?! Padahal aku sedang memperjuangkanmu, aku terus merayu eomma agar menerimamu. Tapi kau?! Kau bermain dibelakangku?! Wae?!" Pekik Yunho kemudian airmatanya keluar " Aku menyesal menikahimu jika kau seperti ini"

Ingin rasanya Jaejoong memeluk namja yang dicintainya namun tidak, dia tidak bisa karena semua kesalahpahaman ini. Biasanya hanya Jaejoong yang dapat menenangkan Yunho yang mengamuk seperti beruang itu, namun kali ini beda situasinya dan Jaejoong pun enggan memeluk bahkan melihat suaminya yang sudah melakukan kekerasan terhadapnya itu. Jaejoong terus memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri.

" Masuklah kekamar. Renungkan!" Ucap Yunho datar

" Jangan Yun! Eomma... Eomma sudah tahu kelakuannya sejak lama! Eomma sudah menyiapkan segalanya" Ucap Mrs. Jung kemudian mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas " Tanda tangani ini"

**Tak**

Mrs. Jung menaruh selembar kertas dan pulpen diatas meja. Jaejoong yang sudah tidak berdaya itu mendekat.

**Deg**

Matanya berair kembali dan langsung lolos dari matanya.

" Jadi... Ini keinginan Anda? Membuatku dan Yunho berpisah?" Ucap Jaejoong

" Eom-eomma?" Yunho tak kalah kagetnya, dia memang kesal dengan Jaejoong tapi tidak ada dipikirannya untuk menceraikan Jaejoong

" Sudah Yun! Turuti eomma. Eomma tahu yang terbaik. Benarkan dia bukan yang seperti yang kau pikirkan?"

Jaejoong mematung dan pandangannya terus tertuju pada selembar kertas itu.

" Tunggu apa lagi? Dengan menandatanganinya kau bisa tenang dengan selingkuhanmu itu bukan?!"

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

_' Haruskah aku melakukannya? Yun... Wae? Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau menginginkan ini juga? Kau ingin aku menandatangani surat cerai ini?'_ Batin Jaejoong, matanya menatap wajah Yunho yang masih merah karena eomsi

" Tandatangani! Tunggu apa lagi!" Bentak Mrs. Jung membuat Jaejoong tersentak

Tanpa menunggu, Jaejoong berlutut, dia menghapus airmatanya dengan punggung tangannya dan meraih pulpen yang ada disamping kertas itu. Dengan tangan bergetar dia membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada selembar surat cerai itu membuat jantung Yunho mencelos.

" Changmin..."

**Deg**

Yunho melupakan keberadaan anak semata wayangnya, Yunho langsung menatap Jaejoong yang sedang menatapnya.

" Changmin akan ikut bersamaku" Ucap Jaejoong pelan

" Aniya" Ucap Yunho datar " Dia akan ikut denganku"

" Tidak! Eommamu boleh memisahkanku denganmu, tapi tidak dengan Changmin. Dia ikut denganku"

" Lalu kau mau menghidupi anakku dengan apa?"

Pertanyaan Yunho membuat Jaejoong bungkam. Benar, dia belum tahu nasibnya besok bagaimana. Jika Changmin hidup dengannya apa dia sanggup membiayai Changmin.

" Kka... Kau pergilah! Dan jangan membawa apapun yang dibelikan oleh Yunho, perhiasan atau apapun itu! Kau bisa meminta kembali barang yang kau butuhkan pada selingkuhanmu itu bukan?"

Jaejoong merasakan denyut jantungnya kembali sakit, namun dia harus tegar. Mungkin perpisahan memangbjalan terbaik untuknya. Dengan perlahan dia menuju kamarnya dan Yunho.

**Ceklek**

Dia menutup pintu kamar itu dan menangis sesenggukkan, bahkan suaminya tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya. Sakit, hatinya sungguh sakit mendapati suaminya seperti itu. Dia tidak pernah menyangka mertuanya akan seperti ini juga walaupun membencinya.

Dia berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mengambil tas gendongnya. Memasukkan beberapa lembar pakaian yang bahkan dia beli sendiri dulu dengan hasil jerih payahnya dulu.

Dia juga menemukan beberapa pakaian Changmin yang memang disiapkan dikamar itu. Dia pun memasukkan pakaian Changmin kedalam tasnya karena dia takut merindukan anaknya nanti. Dia berjalan menuju meja nakas dan mengambil foto diatas meja itu.

Ada dua bingkai yang menjadi satu. Disebelah kanan foto pernikahannya dengan yunho dan sebelah kiri sewaktu mereka bermain dilotte mart bersama Changmin yang usisnya sudah lima tahun. Dia memasukkan foto penuh kenangan itu kedalam tasnya. Dia memakai tasnya kemudian membuka laci meja nakas tersebut.

Dia mengeluarkan isinya dan berjalan keluar, menutup pintu dan dan memandang pintu dengan stiker bergambar burger dan ayam goreng disebelah kamarnya. Saat memegang knop pintu itu suara rendah itu membuatnya menoleh.

" Jangan menemuinya" Ucapnya datar

" Izinkan aku bertemu dengannya"

" Saat kau menandatangani surat itu, aku berjanji tidak akan mempertemukanmu dengannya"

" Tapi aku..."

" Kka..."

" Ku mohon Yun... Aku..." Jaejoong menangis, dia ingin mengecup anaknya untuk terakhir kalinya " Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu..."

" Tidak perlu, aku akan bilang eommanya pergi dengan kekasihnya"

" Jung Yunho!"

" Pergilah!"

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan isaknya, bahkan dia tidak akan bertemu dengan anaknya lagi? Apa dia sanggup?

" Ini... Ponsel dan buku tabunganku" Ucap Jaejoong menaruh sebuah buku tabungan dan ponsel miliknya

Yunho menatap Jaejoong.

" Ponsel ini pemberianmu bukan? Hiks... Eommamu bilang tadi aku tidak diperbolehkan membawa barang yang kau belikan. Dan buku tabungan itu adalah sisa uang yang kau berikan setiap bulannya, aku jarang memakainya" Ucap Jaejoong

" Kka... Pergilah"

Jaejoong memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Yunho kemudian mencoba tersenyum walau gagal karena dia terus mengeluarkan airmatanya.

" Annyeong... Love" Ucap jaejoong pelan dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya

Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong datar, dia sendiripun ragu dengan keputusan eommanya. Tapi, apa yang sudah dilakukan Jaejoong dibelakangnya sungguh tidak bisa diterima lagi!

**Ceklek**

**Ceklek**

Tidak hanya pintu apartemen yang terbuka, namun sebuah pintu dibelakang mereka semua terbuka. Jaejoong, Mrs. Jung, Ahra dan Yunho menoleh, Changmin berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. Dia mengusap matanya dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya memeluk boneka paha ayam pemberian eommanya.

" Eom...eomma..." Panggil Changmin pelan

Dia merasa tidak biasanya bangun tengah malam seperti ini dan melihat lampu ruang tamunya menyala. Dan dia juga sedikit kaget banyak orang berkumpul disana. Dia berjalan perlahan ke arah ruang tamu.

" Eom-eomma mau kemana?" Tanya Changmin sedikit panik

" Baby... Tinggalah bersama appa. Jaga dirimu ne?" Jaejoong kembali menangis saat mengucapkan kata perpisahan untuk sang anak tersayangnya

" Andwe! Minnie ikut!" Changmin mengerjar sang eomma namun lengannya ditahan oleh Ahra

" Changmin baby, kau disini saja hmm? Noona akan menemanimu"

Changmin melirik sadis yeoja yang menahan lengannya. Noona? Tidak ingat umur?

" Lepaskan aku nenek sihir! Lepas! Eomma!" Pekik Changmin saat melihat sang eomma malah berjalan memunggunginya

" Minnie ah!" Teriak Yunho pada Changmin

**Dugh!**

Changmin menginjak keras kaki Ahra dan membuat Ahra memekik sakit kemudian memegangi kakinya yang diinjak oleh Changmin. Changmin yang merasa Ahra lengah segera melepaskan diri dan hendak berlari menuju sang eomma.

" EEOOMMMAAA!" Teriak Changmin membuat Jaejoong berhenti karena setelah teriakan itu terdengar isakkan

**Grep**

Yunho kali ini menahan lengan Changmin dengan keras membuat Changmin meringis sakit.

" Eomma! Lepas appa! Lepas!"

" Tidak! kau tidak akan ikut eommamu!"

" Aniya! Minnie mau eomma! Eommaaa!"

" Ya! Eommamu sudah berselingkuh! Biarkan dia bahagia dengan pilihannya!" Pekik Mrs. Jung yang tak tahan dengan pekikkan Changmin

" Aniya! Eomma tidak seperti itu! Minnie benci Halmoni! Benci nenek sihir! Lepas!"

" Minnie! Appa tidak pernah mengajarimu berkata tidak sopan seperti itu!" Bentak Yunho

" Pasti diajari eommanya! Bagus kalian berpisah"

**Deg**

Kali ini jantung Changmin berdetak kencang, berpisah? Hallow... Anak yang jenuis itu mengetahui makna berpisah dengan baik. Dia makin terisak.

" Minnie ah..."

Suara lembut itu membuat Changmin berhenti memberontak dan memandang orang yang sudah memanggilnya.

" Kau... Baik - baiklah bersama appa ne?"

" Aniya! Appa tidak sayang Minnie! Appa hanya sayang pada nenek sihir itu! MINNIE BENCI APPA!"

" MINNIE!"

**PLLAAAKK**

Jaejoong membatu, dia baru saja melihat namja yang penuh kehangatan itu menampar anaknya. Anak tersayangnya...

Membuat hatinya mencelos, tidak terima anak tersayangnya diperlakukan kasar oleh sang mantan suami. Yunho sendiri membatu setelah menampar anaknya dan menatap tangan yang dengan teganya melakukan hal itu.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**PLLAAAAKKKK**

Kali ini Yunho menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja ditampar kemudian menatap sang pelaku. Namun hatinya bergetar kala menatap namja yang sudah menjadi istrinya selama tujuh tahun ini.

" Kau boleh memaki, menghina, menampar bahkan memukulku. Tapi sekali saja kau melakukan hal itu pada anakku, aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Kajja Minnie!"

**Grep**

Jaejoong menggandeng Changmin yang menurut dibawa oleh sang eomma.

" Kau tidak akan bisa menghidupinya" Suara Mrs. Jung terdengar

" Aku akan melindunginya dan tidak akan bertindak kasar pada anakku" Ucap jaejoong sembari memakaikan sandal pada Changmin

" Minnie ah... Appa... Minnie... Ikutlah dengan appa nak..." Terdengar suara parau Yunho

Changmin menoleh dan menatap sendu sang appa.

" Appa bahkan selalu melewatkan ulang tahunku. Selama dua tahun ini hanya ada eomma dalam kehidupan Minnie, tidak ada appa" Ucap Changmin membuat Yunho terpaku

Jaejoong dan Minnie berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Dia sedikit menoleh pada Yunho yang masih menatap kosong pada mereka.

" Kau lupa Yun? Kemarin Minnie berulang tahun makanya dia memintamu untuk pergi ke Lotte World. Bahkan appamu saja menyempatkan datang memberikan hadiah untuk Minnie. Kemana appa kandungnya eoh? Aku harap aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi setelah ini, Jung Yunho yang terhormat"Jaejoong tersenyum sinis kemudian menutup pintu apartemennya

Changmin menoleh kebelakang, menatap sebuah pintu disebelah apartemennya. Jaejoong yang melihat Changmin berhenti mengikuti arah pandang Changmin dan tersenyum. Dia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan pulpen.

" Tulislah"

" Gomawo eomma"

Dengan cepat dia menulis permintaan maaf dan meloloskan kertas itu pada celah pintu apartemen sang sahabat, Kyuhyun.

.

Sedangkan didalam apartemen, Yunho merasa kaget dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi.

" Ul-ulang tahun?"

Yunho menolehkan wajahnya dan beralih pada kalender harian di dindin. Delapan belas februari... Bahkan dikalender itu Changmin menggambar dua orang bergandeng tangan. Dan diberi sebuah catatan_ ' Appa n Minnie, Lotte World. Hapee b-day'_

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

Kali ini perasaan bersalah menyelimutinya. Dia merasa sangat bodoh, lalu dia harus apa sekrang? Yunho berjalan lunglai ke arah ruang tamu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk dihalte bersama sang anak yang sepertinya kedinginan. Dengan cepat Jaejoong melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Changmin.

" Eomma bagaimana?" Tanya Changmin khawatir

" Gwaechana baby..." Jawab jaejoong kemudian tersenyum lembut walaupun sakit karena pipinya masih terasa nyeri akibat tamparan Yunho

" Kita akan kemana eomma?"

" Sepertinya akan hujan, kita akan menginap dipenginapan dulu. Besok pagi... Hmm... Kita akan berangkat ke Chungnam. Otte? Minni belum pernah ke Chungnam bukan?"

" Ne eomma"

Jaejoong memeluk anaknya erat. Changmin ada padanya dan dia akan melindungi Changmin dari apapun! Tidak akan memberikan Changmin pada keluarga Jung itu apapun yang terjadi!

Tak lama Jaejoong menghentikan sebuah taksi dan membawa Changmin menuju penginapan. Disana dia mengelusi Changmin sampai tertidur kemudian duduk dipinggir jendela.

" Kau bodoh Yun... Bodoh...! Hiks... Hiks..."

Jaejoong menangis, dia benar - benar kesal pada suaminya. Dia pun sangat kecewa karena sang suami lebih mempercayai Ahra. Padahal dirinya sudah tinggal bersama Jaejoong lebih dari tujuh tahun!

" Pabbo Jung... Hiks... Nappuen... Hiks..."

Di atas tempat tidur sana, bocah kecil itu ternyata belum tertidur. Dia yang mendengar sang eomma menangis ikut terisak namun dia membekap mulutnya agar tidak terdengar oleh sang eomma sampai akhirnya dia tertidur karena lelah menangis.

Mandekati pagi, karena Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur dia mengambil kotak p3k yang disediakan dikamar itu dan mengobati lukanya yang ternyata cukup parah. Goresan - goresan itu melukai lengannya bahkan ada darah yang keluar dari tangannya.

" Aw... Hah..." Jaejoong menghela nafasnya " Uangku tidak banyak, hanya bisa sampai sebulan saja. Sampai di Chungnam aku tidak boleh menyia - nyikan waktu.. Aw..." Jaejoong meringis sakit saat obat merah itu mengenai lukanya " Ngghh.. Perutku sakit sekali. Waeyo?" Jaejoong mengelus perutnya

" Ngghhhh... Eoommaaaaa~~~"

Jaejoong tersenyum, anaknya begitu manja.

" Ne baby... Eomma disini"

Changmin membuka matanya dan mendapati Jaejoong tengah duduk dekat jendela sedang mengoleskan obat merah pada tangannya. Changmin bangun dan mendekat.

Jaejoong terkekeh melihat penampilan anaknya yang tetap saja tampan walaupun baru saja bangun tidur.

" Eomma waeyo?"

" Hmm? Eom... Eomma terjatuh baby..."

Changmin tersenyum, dia tahu eommanya sedang berbohong. Dia melihat kearah pinggir bibir Jaejoong yang sedikit merah. Seketika matanya berkaca - kaca.

" Eomma... Appa menampar eomma?"

Jaejoong mendongak dan tersenyum pada Changmin.

" Baby..."

" Hiks... Tidak usah disembunyikan eomma! Hiks... Appa... Appa juga menampar Minnie"

Jaejoong kembali menumpahkan airmatanya. Changmin menghapus airmata sang eomma dan memeluk eommanya erat. Dia pun menangis karena merasa sakit melihat eommanya menangis.

Setelah itu, Changmin mendekatkan sebuah kursi dan membantu eommanya membersihkan luka pada lengan sang eomma. Changmin dengan telaten membersihkan luka Jaejoong. Disekolahnya dia adalah anggota PMR sehingga tahu bagaimana cara mengobati luka.

Sebenarnya dia mengikuti PMR agar bisa mengobati Kyuhyun yang ceroboh. Kyuhyun terus saja tersandung dan jatuh sehingga Changmin harus mengurusnya. Perhatian sekali?

" Eom... Eomma..." Panggil Changmin dengan gugup

" Ne aegya?"

" Ng... Ada serpihan gelas yang masuk kedalam. Minnie akan mengambilnya tapi sedikit sakit, eomma tahan ne?"

" Eodie?"

Changmin menunjuk sebuah serpihan dilengan belakang Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong meringis dan bergedik ngeri.

" Ka-kau bisa Minnie ah?"

" Hum! Kyunie pernah seperti ini juga. Minnie mulai"

" N-ne baby"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, dari tadi malam dia tidak merasakan nyeri atau pun sakit pada bagian itu? Namun memang merasa ada yang mengganjal. Ternyata...

" Aaww! Appoohh"

" Sudah eomma... Ffuuuuu~~" Changmin mencoba meniup luka Jaejoong

Jaejoong tersenyum pada anaknya. Anaknya sungguh perhatian padanya, dia sungguh bangga memiliki Changmin dalam hidupnya.

" Waeyo eomma?" Tanya Changmin pada eommanya yang memandanginya

" Eh? Aniya. Kajja kita bersiap, kita harus ke terminal bukan?"

" Ne eomma"

Changmin segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian Changmin keluar dan dia terlihat kebingungan.

" Waeyo?"

" Minnie pakai apa eomma? Bukankah Minnie tidak bawa pakaian?"

" Eoh? Eomma membawa beberapa pakaianmu semalam. Eomma takut tidak bisa bertemu denganmu makanya membawa pakaianmu. Kau pakailah"

" Ne eomma" Changmin tersenyum senang

Namun Jaejoong hanya membawa atasan Changmin saja, Dia tidak membawa celananya. Akhirnya Changmin tetap memakai celana piyamanya. Setelahnya Jaejoong bersiap dan keluar dari penginapan itu, mencari sarapan dan berjalan kearah halte bus disana. Mereka menunggu bus menuju terminal datang.

Jaejoong memakaikan sweaternya pada Changmin. Dia membiarkan saja tubuhnya terkena angin musim semi. Tak apalah, asal sang anak baik - baik saja.

**Nyuuuttt~~~**

Kembali perut Jaejoong berdenyut nyeri. Dia memegangi perutnya membuat Changmin menoleh dan memandang khawatir sang eomma.

" Eomma... Gwaenchana?" Tanya Changmin khawatir

" Ne baby... Eomma gwaenchana" Ucap Jaejoong mencoba tenang

**Ckiiiitttt**

Sebuah mobil mewah sangat familiar berhenti didepan halte itu, Jaejoong dan Changmin mengetahui mobil mahal itu milik siapa bahkan sering kali menaiki mobil itu. Seorang namja keluar dari mobil itu dan menghampiri Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong mematung melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Yaaayyyyy... update! Otte? No edit ya... jd kalo ada typos mianhae #bow

Siapa yang ketemu sama Jaemma?

Apa Hyun Joong sama Jaemma benar ke hotel? Seperti yang Jaemma bilang... Ne... Dia ga nyangkal pergi ke hotel sama Hyun Joong, fotonya asli kok...

Apa hubungan Hyun Joong sama Jaemma? Hyun Joong mantan guru privatnya Jaemma... penjelasan lengkapnya ada di chap depan ne?

Kenapa Yunpa ga ngebiar in Jaemma ngasih penjelasan? Cho cuma mau Yunpa bener - bener nyesel karena ga dengerin penjelasan Jaemma... hahahahaha...

Cho nistai Jaemma sampe chap depan ne? Cho nistain Jaemma di Light aje.. disini kacian...

Jangan Bully Yunpa ne? Ntar kita bully dia di Light aje? Ye?

.

**Special Thanks :**

**Anita, Rly. C. JaeKyu, Elis, ciachunyoo, amandajj, joongmax, vampireyunjae, min, Dennis Park, diahmiftachulningtyas, yoon HyunWoon, Hana - Kara, leeChunnie, Clein cassie, akiramia44, iche. cassiopeiajaejoong, Boo Bear Love Chwang (aigo... ga kangen Cho toh? Ckckck...), DoubleD, CuteCat88, tmkazjj, yunjae heart (Cho harap ada scene yang beda nantinya... kkkk), Empire Melody, Ai Rin Lee, Hyuji2204, DasyatNyaff, YunjaeDDiction, nidayjshero (sabar ya, foto itu bener kok... Jaemma sama Hyun Joong lagi ke hotel. Tapi...), snow. drop. 1272, noona, Vic89, JungKimCaca, jaena (nado bogoshippo ^^), kimRyan2124, birin. rin, para Guest dan para SiDer...**

.

Siap ngebully Yunpa atau Ahra?

Chuuu~~~


	4. Chapter 3

**Now**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Pairing : Nanti ada seiring berjalannya Chap... hehehehe...

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Friendship? YAOI, alur pasaran, membosankan dan pasti banyak typos

Rate** T**

Baca pelan - pelan ne? nanti pasti bingung!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, dari tadi malam dia tidak merasakan nyeri atau pun sakit pada bagian itu? Namun memang merasa ada yang mengganjal. Ternyata...

" Aaww! Appoohh"

" Sudah eomma... Ffuuuuu~~" Changmin mencoba meniup luka Jaejoong

Jaejoong tersenyum pada anaknya. Anaknya sungguh perhatian padanya, dia sungguh bangga memiliki Changmin dalam hidupnya.

" Waeyo eomma?" Tanya Changmin pada eommanya yang memandanginya

" Eh? Aniya. Kajja kita bersiap, kita harus ke terminal bukan?"

" Ne eomma"

Changmin segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian Changmin keluar dan dia terlihat kebingungan.

" Waeyo?"

" Minnie pakai apa eomma? Bukankah Minnie tidak bawa pakaian?"

" Eoh? Eomma membawa beberapa pakaianmu semalam. Eomma takut tidak bisa bertemu denganmu makanya membawa pakaianmu. Kau pakailah"

" Ne eomma" Changmin tersenyum senang

Namun Jaejoong hanya membawa atasan Changmin saja, Dia tidak membawa celananya. Akhirnya Changmin tetap memakai celana piyamanya. Setelahnya Jaejoong bersiap dan keluar dari penginapan itu, mencari sarapan dan berjalan kearah halte bus disana. Mereka menunggu bus menuju terminal datang.

Jaejoong memakaikan sweaternya pada Changmin. Dia membiarkan saja tubuhnya terkena angin musim semi. Tak apalah, asal sang anak baik - baik saja.

**Nyuuuttt~~~**

Kembali perut Jaejoong berdenyut nyeri. Dia memegangi perutnya membuat Changmin menoleh dan memandang khawatir sang eomma.

" Eomma... Gwaenchana?" Tanya Changmin khawatir

" Ne baby... Eomma gwaenchana" Ucap Jaejoong mencoba tenang

**Ckiiiitttt**

Sebuah mobil mewah sangat familiar berhenti didepan halte itu, Jaejoong dan Changmin mengetahui mobil mahal itu milik siapa bahkan sering kali menaiki mobil itu. Seorang namja keluar dari mobil itu dan menghampiri Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong mematung melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Ap…Appa…"

Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan membungkuk, sedangkan Changmin juga ikut berdiri namun bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh eommanya.

" Jaejoongie…" Lirih sang namja setengah baya itu kemudian mendekat dan memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong

" Ap-appa… Hiks…"

Air mata itu mengalir begitu saja, Jaejoong tak tahu harus bercerita dengan siapa lagi jika bukan dengan Appanya.

" Stt… Uljima Joongie ah" Ucap namja itu kemudian memeluk Jaejoong dan dia melirik Changmin yang beringsut seperti takut " Minnie waeyo hmm?" Tanyanya kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong dan berjongkok

" Ng… Haraboji… Tidak akan memisahkan Minnie dari eomma kan?" Tanya Changmin dengan takut – takut

" Aniya baby… mana mungkin" Ucap namja yang ternyata Mr. jung itu

Mr. Jung tersenyum lembut membuat Changmin sedikit lega dan kemudian dia kembali bangkit dari jongkoknya.

" Masuklah ke dalam mobil Joongie" Ucap Mr. Jung

" Appa tidak berniat membawaku pulang bukan?"

" Untuk apa? Masuklah… Appa tidak akan membawamu menuju neraka lagi. Kajja" Ucap Mr. Jung kemudian tersenyum

Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian menggandeng Changmin dan berjalan masuk menuju mobil Mr. Jung.

" Kita langsung ke bandara saja Han"

" Baik Tuan"

Supir Mr. Jung itu mengangguk patuh dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat yang sudah dikatakan oleh Mr. Jung membuat Jaejoong kebingungan.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka duduk disebuah kafe didalam bandara, Changmin duduk bersandar pada sang eomma. Dia merasa sedikit pusing.

" Katakan apa yang terjadi" Ucap Mr. Jung memandang teduh Jaejoong

" Ng… Joongie…" Jaejoong menoleh kesamping kemudian kembali memandang appa mertuanya " Ada Changmin disini appa…"

Mr. Jung mengerutkan keningnya dan kemudian mengerti, Jaejoong tidak ingin anaknya ikut terlalu dalam pada masalahnya.

" Eomma… Ceritakan saja, jangan tutupi semua dari Minnie…" Ucap Changmin pelan seolah tahu apa yang eommanya hendak sembunyikan

" Minnie…"

" Gwaenchana Joongie ah… Biarkan Changmin mendengarkannya"

" Ne appa.." Ucap Jaejoong kemudian menghela nafasnya

" Katakanlah yang terjadi"

" Appa… Appa sudah dengar dari Jung eomma bukan?"

" Ne, aku sudah mendengarnya dari istri dan anakku"

" Lalu?"

" Rasanya tidak adil jika aku tidak mendengarkanmu Joongie, karena aku percaya padamu"

Dada Jaejoong menghangat, dia tidak menyangka bahwa sang mertua akan bertindak adil untuknya. Dia sungguh terharu mendengarnya.

" Joongie… Joongie bingung harus bercerita dari mana" Ucap Jaejoong pelan

" Baiklah, aku yang akan bertanya. Apa bertemu dengan Hyun Joong di kafe Jae?"

" Ng… Ne appa" Ucap Jaejoong mengangguk pelan " Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya setelah dia digantikan oleh Song saenim. Namun, tiga bulan yang lalu kami tak sengaja bertemu di kafe eskrim langgananku dan Minnie. Difoto itu seharusnya juga ada Minnie dan Kyunie karena saat itu aku memang sedang bersama mereka appa" Jelasnya

Ya, dia ingat… Saat itu dia sedang pergi ke kafe eskrim favorit anaknya dan sahabat anaknya. Tidak disangka dia malah bertemu mantan gurunya itu.

" Lalu? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

" Saat kami berbicara, Minnie dan Kyunie ingin menambah eskrim sehingga membiarkanku berdua dengannya. Hyun Joong saenim bilang dia akan menikah bulan depannya dan karena kebetulan bertemu denganku dia memintaku untuk memilih tempat resepsi akan digelar"

" Dan kau mau saja?"

" Awalnya aku menolak namun Hyun Joong saenim bilang kekasihnya sedang berada di rumah sakit jadi tidak bisa menemaninya. Akhirnya aku mau dengan syarat Minnie dan Kyunie ikut appa…"

" Benarkah itu Minnie?" Kali ini Mr. Jung menatap Changmin

" Ne haraboji, saat itu Minnie dan Kyunie ikut. Kami makan enak di hotel – hotel yang kami datangi" Ucap Minnie dengan pelan

Mr. Jung menghela nafas kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi. Dia memandang teduh menantunya yang menjadi korban sang anak juga istrinya.

" Appa… Appa mungkin tidak percaya pada Joongie, tapi Joongie tidak berbohong" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian menatap Mr. jung

" Ne, aku tahu. Aku mempercayaimu dan tidak menyangka anakku akan mengambil keputusan yang gegabah. Aku sungguh menyesal mendengarnya Jae"

" Appa…"

" Appa sungguh kaget mendengar cerita dari istri appa dan langsung memanggil Yunho kerumah. Yunho… Tetap mempercayai eommanya, harusnya dia mendengarkan kedua belah pihak. Bukan hanya satu…"

" Lalu bagaimana appa?"

" Appa sungguh kecewa dengan keputusan Yunho dan tadi pagi setelah bertemu dengan Yunho, Appa berniat akan mengerjakan tugas perusahaan yang ada di Jerman sampai satu tahun kedepan"

" Appa… Wae?"

" Kau adalah satu – satunya orang yang menjadi menantuku Joongie. Tidak ada yang lain, appa ingin Yunho menyadari kesalahannya dan membuatnya sungguh menyesal"

" Lalu? Appa kenapa membawa kami kesini?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

" Apa kau punya tempat tinggal setelah ini Joongie?"

Jaejoong menggeleng lemah. Dia kemudian mengelus kepala Changmin dengan sayang.

" Asal bersama Changmin, aku bisa dimana saja appa"

Mr. Jung tersenyum lembut kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kerjanya.

" Appa tadi pagi langsung mengurus semuanya Joongie"

" Mak-maksud appa?" Dia memegang benda yang tadi dikeluarkan oleh Mr. Jung dan membelalak kaget, benda yang ia pegang adalah paspor miliknya dan Changmin

" Pergilah ke rumah appa di Tokyo. Appa akan menyembunyikan kalian berdua, appa tidak akan mempertemukanmu dengan Yunho sekalipun Yunho mencoba mencari kalian. Sampai di bandara sana akan ada yang menjemputmu"

" Appa.."

" Pergilah untuk sementara Joongie ah.. Appa tidak akan membiarkan kalian tersakiti lagi"

Mata Jaejoong berembun dan seketika air matanya turun, Changmin yang merasakan sebuah tetasan mengenai kepalanya segera duduk dan menengok kearah sang eomma.

" Eomma… Uljima…" Lirih Changmin, tangan kecilnya menghapus airmata yang terus turun dari mata eommanya namun dia sendiri mengeluarkan airmatanya

" Stt… Baby… Kau tidak hiks… boleh menangis juga" Ucap Jaejoong menghapus air mata Changmin

" Eomma…"

Mr. Jung yang menyaksikannya turun mengusap matanya, dia harus tetap tegar menghadapi semuanya. Dia akan membantu Jaejoong yang dari awal menjadi menantu yang amat disayanginya.

Tak lama supir Mr. Jung datang dan memberikan sebuah koper pada Mr. Jung. Jaejoong memandang Mr. Jung dengan bingun saat sang supir malah menempatkan koper itu disamping tempat duduknya.

" Kebutuhanmu sudah appa siapkan, tinggalah dengan baik disana Jae"

" Appa…"

" Jja.. Pesawat kalian akan berangkat. Appa akan mengantar kalian" Ucap Mr. Jung kemudian bangkit dari duduknya

Changmin menoleh dengan wajah yang merah dan masih mengeluarkan airmata. Jaejoong pun bangun dan mengandeng Changmin, sedangkan koper itu dibawa oleh sang supir mengikuti para majikannya.

" Jja… Appa mengantarmu sampai sini ne?" Ucap Mr. Jung mencoba tersenyum

" Ne appa.. Gomawo…" Jaejoong menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya mencoba menahan isakkan yang keluar

" Hey, appa akan menjenguk kalian nanti. Hiduplah dengan baik disana" Mr. Jung mengelus lengan Jaejoong, mencoba menenangkan namja yang masih dianggapnya menantu, kemudian beralih melihat Changmin " Minnie ah…" Panggilnya

" N-ne haraboji?"

" Berjanjilah pada haraboji"

" Apa?"

" Jaga eommamu, jangan biarkan airmata mengalir dari dari matanya setelah kalian sampai di Jepang nanti"

" Pasti haraboji"

" Jadilah anak yang berbakti dan berguna untuk eommamu ne?"

Changmin mengangguk cepat, mengiyakan perjanjian itu kemudian menubruk tubuh harabojinya.

" Minnie… Minnie sayang haraboji huwweeeee"

" Hiks…" Jaejoong pun mendekat kemudian memeluk Mr. Jung

Mr. Jung menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan menantu dan cucunya. Sebenarnya tidak tega juga membiarkan Jaejoong dan Changmin jauh darinya, namun saat ini hanya jalan ini yang terbaik untuk Changmin dan juga Jaejoong.

" Uljima… Aigo… Hey, kalian akan ketinggalan pesawat jika seperti ini"

Jaejoong perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dari Mr. Jung begitu juga Changmin, setelahnya dia menggandeng sang eomma.

" Joongie ah… Semoga semua ini dapat kalian lewati dengan lancar. Appa berdoa untukmu selalu. Kau terlalu muda untuk mengalami ini semua dan appa… Appa ucapkan maaf" Ucap Mr. Jung kemudian sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya

" Appa! Apa yang appa lakukan! Jangan seperti ini, ini bukan salah appa!" Jaejoong mencoba membangunkan Mr. Jung dari bungkukkannya " Hanya appa yang percaya Joongie, Joongie ucapkan terima kasih untuk semuanya. Jeongmal…" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum lembut

" Haraboji…" Panggil Changmin

" Ne?"

Changmin menarik mantel yang dipakai oleh Mr. Jung membuat Mr. Jung membungkuk dan wajahnya dekat dengan Changmin.

**CUP**

**CUP**

Changmin mengecup pipi sang kakek, membuat Mr. Jung terkekeh karena ulah Changmin.

" Minnie sayang haraboji"

" Hahahaha… Haraboji juga sayang Minnie" Ucap Mr. Jung kemudian mengusap kepala Changmin

Mereka akhirnya berpelukan dan berpisah dipintu keberangkatan. Jaejoong dan Changmin memasuki pesawatnya dan duduk dengan tenang. Dalam perjalanan Jaejoong melihat Changmin tidur dengan tidak pulas bahkan keringat keluar dari wajah dan lehernya membuat Jaejoong cemas kemudian memegangi kening Changmin.

" Panas… Omo… Minnie? Gweanchana baby? Minnie.. bangun…" Jaejoong mencoba membangunkan Changmin namun Changmin tetap pada tempatnya

Tak lama seorang pramugari datang dan memberikan air hangat dan obat penurun panas. Jaejoong segera memberikannya untuk Changmin namun kondisinya belum juga terlihat baik.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di bandara Narita, Jaejoong langsung menggendong Changmin dan duduk tak jauh dari pintu kedatangan. Mengambil kopernya dan kembali duduk disamping Changmin.

" Baby… Minnie ah, jangan menakuti eomma nak.. bangun…" Jaejoong mencoba membangunkan Changmin namun Changmin terus menggigil dan mengigau terus menerus

**Nyuutt~~**

" Akkhh…" Tangan kanan Jaejoong memegangi kembali perutnya yang nyerinya lebih terasa " Min-Minnie ah.. Irrona baby… Minnie…" Jaejoong terus menggoyangkan lengan Changmin namun Changmin masih enggan membuka matanya dan keringat terus turun dari dahinya

**NYUUTT**

**NYUUTT**

" Akkh.. Appoohh… Ng…" Jaejoong sendiri kelabakan dengan rasa nyeri pada perutnya namun dia terus memeluk Changmin dengan tangan kirinya " Ottokehhh? Appo.. Akkhh.. Baby…"

**TES**

Kembali airmata itu keluar dan Jaejoong tidak peduli lagi, yang pasti dia ingin Changmin-nya bangun. Namun jika keadaannya seperti ini siapa yang akan menolongnya?

" Jaejoong?"

**SRETTT**

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dengan segera dan mendapati sepasang suami istri yang dia kenal beserta anaknya yang masih berumur lima tahun yang ada digendongan sang suami.

" Si-siwon hyung, Bummie hyung…"

Siwon dan Kibum menatap kaget pada Jaejoong yang wajahnya pucat pasi. Segera Kibum duduk disamping Changmin.

" Waeyo? Mana suamimu?!" Pekik Kibum dengan kaget

" Aku.. tidak bersamanya hyung"

" Minnie waeyo?" Kibum memegang dahi Changmin " Astaga Jae ah! Minnie panas, Wonnie kita bawa mereka kerumah sakit"

" Ne, kajja!"

Jaejoong bersyukur dalam hatinya karena Tuhan masih baik memberikan jalan untuknya dan Minnie. Dengan segera Kibum memapah Jaejoong yang menggendong Changmin, mengabaikan rasa sakit diperutnya yang terus saja berdenyut nyeri.

Setelah sampai Changmin langsung dibawa menuju ruang UGD dan mereka semua menunggu didepan ruang UGD dengan gelisah terutama Jaejoong.

" Jae ah… Kenapa kau bisa ke sini eoh?" Tanya Kibum

" Hyung… Lirih Jaejoong " Ceritanya panjang"

" Ah! Akan menghubungi Jung ahjusshi eoh?" Ucap Siwon

" Andwe! Jangan hyung"

" Wae? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kibum dengan nada lembut, dia merasakan ada yang aneh dari Jaejoong

" Sebenarnya… Ak.."

**CEKLEK**

Semua menengok kearah pintu dan keluarlah dokter yang sepertinya berwarganegaraan Korea sama seperti mereka. Jaejoong ikut bangkit dengan tangan menekan perutnya yang semakin lama sakitnya tak tertahankan.

" Bagaimana?" Tanya Siwon

" Dia baik – baik saja, namun sedikit tertekan dan demamnya sudah turun"

" Hah… Anakku.. Baik – baik.. Hah.. saja kan?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan terengah seperti habis lari ribuan kilo

" Ja-jae ah.. Kau kenapa? Kau pucat" Kibum mencoba memegangi lengan Jaejoong sedangkan Siwon yang sedang menggendong anaknya memandang Jaejoong dengan khawatir

" Gwae..Gwaencha.. Naah.."

**SREETTT**

Jaejoong hampir saja terjatuh jika Kibum tidak memegangi Jaejoong dengan erat. Sang dokter juga Siwon yang melihatnya langsung menurunkan anaknya dan menolong Jaejoong.

" Jae ah!" Panggil Kibum

" Jae!"

" OMO! Jaejoong berdarah Wonnie!" Pekik Kibum melihat kearah selatan tubuh Jaejoong yang memang sedang memakai celana bahan berwarna krem sehingga warna merah pekat itu terlihat begitu nyata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Nghh…."

Namja cantik itu mencoba membuka matanya, awalnya semua terasa begitu buram dan dia tak mampu melihat keadaan sekitar. Namun setelah dia memfokuskan pengelihatannya dia menoleh kesamping, disofa itu nampak seorang namja kecil sedang tertidur pada pangkuan eommanya.

" Ki..bum hyung…" Lirih Jaejoong

" Kau sudah sadar?"

Kibum mendekat dan membantu Jaejoong duduk bersandar pada ranjang tempatnya dirawat. Setelahnya, Kibum duduk didekat Jaejoong dengan wajah merah seperti habis menangis.

" Apa.. Yang terjadi?" Tanyanya pelan

" Mian… Mianhae Jae…" Lirih Kibum

" Mwo? Untuk apa hyung?"

" Dokter… dokter tidak bisa menyelamatkannya… hiks…"

**DEG**

" Nu-nugu?"

" Kau… hiks… kau keguguran…"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya.

" Ak.. aku apa?"

" Kau keguguran Jae hiks…" Kibum terisak memberitahukannya

" Ak… Aku hamil?" Tanya Jaejoong dan tangannya menyentuh perutnya

Kibum tersentak kaget kemudian memandang Jaejoong.

" Kau tidak tahu kalau kau sedang mengandung satu bulan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng sebagai jawabannya dan airmata kembali turun membasahi wajah yang masih pucat miliknya. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi bukan?

" Mianhae… Mianhae Jae" Kibum bangkit dan memeluk Jaejoong yang sepertinya sangat terpukul

" Hiks… Hiks… An-andwe…"

Jaejoong terisak, dia sangat terpukul dengan keadaan ini. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kalau dirinya sedang berbadan dua. Memang sebulan lalu dia sempat mengalami muntah – muntah namun hanya satu minggu, karena tidak mengalami hal lain dia pikir dia hanya masuk angin. Dia sungguh tidak tahu kalau dirinya sedang hamil.

Tidak ada keanehan saat dia hamil yang kedua kalinya tidak seperti saat mengandung Changmin yang bahkan tidak mampu berdiri karena lemas, dia hanya ingin terus makan dan tidak merasa kenyang.

Jaejoong meremas pakaian bagian belakang Kibum, mencoba melampiaskan rasa sesak dan terpukulnya. Dia terus menyalahkan diri sendiri yang tidak bisa menjaga anaknya.

" Ini salahku.. Hiks… salahku…"

" Aniya Jae.. ani.. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu…"

" Ini salahku Hyung…"

" Jae… Tabahlah demi dirimu dan Changmin Jae…"

**DEG**

" Changmin…"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dari Kibum.

" Changmin!"

" Changmin baik – baik saja Jae, kau istirahatlah…"

" Aniya hyung… Changmin… Apa... Apa dia tahu aku…" Jaejoong tidak mampu melanjutkan omongannya hanya menatap Kibum

Kibum merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sendu, dia mengangguk pelan.

" Andwe.." Lirih Jaejoong dan matanya bergerak kesana kemari setelahnya...

**SRETT**

Dia mencabut infusan yang ada pada pergelangan tangan kirinya dan berdiri walaupun dia masih kehilangan keseimbangannya membuat Kibum memekik kaget.

" JAE! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik Kibum memegangi lengan Jaejoong

" Hyung! Antarkan aku ketempat Changmin"

" Aniya.. Kau harus istirahat"

" Aniya hyung! Changmin membutuhkanku!"

" Istirahatlah Jae" Kibum memegangi lengan Jaejoong dengan erat

" Hyung! Changmin pasti menyalahkan dirinya hyung! Aniya hyung! Antarkan aku! Jebal… Hiks…"

" Jae ah…" Lirih Kibum

Dia membenarkan ucapan Jaejoong, Changmin yang baru sadar langsung berlari menuju ruang rawat Jaejoong ketika tahu Jaejoong dirawat. Dan tanpa sengaja Changmin mendengar semua ucapan sang dokter yang mengatakan Jaejoong keguguran serta alasan kenapa Jaejoong mengalami keguguran.

Changmin histeris dan memukul dadanya sendiri dan terus berteriak itu salahnya. Membuat dokter kelabakan dan akhirnya memberikan obat tidur pada Changmin. Dan setelah itu Kibum tidak tahu, karena Kibum menjaga Jaejoong dan Siwon yang menjaga Changmin.

" Jebal hyung…" Lirihnya dengan air mata mengalir pada mata indahnya

Akhirnya Kibum mengangguk dan membawa Jaejoong menuju ruangan anak. Kibum memapah Jaejoong dengan pelan.

" Ahjusshi… hiks… Ini salah Minnie..! Hiks!"

**DEG**

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang mendengar isakkan Changmin dari luar ruangan dimana Changmin dirawat.

" Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur hyung?"

" Hampir sepuluh jam dan ini sudah hampir tengah malam Jae"

" Aniya Minnie, ini bukan salahmu"

" Gara – gara Minnie, dongsaeng Minnie meninggal ahjusshi! Hiks…"

" Minnie.."

" Padahal Minnie sudah berjanji pada haraboji untuk menjaga eomma" Kali ini suara Changmin mulai melemah " Ini salah Minnie! ARRKKKHH"

**CEKLEK**

Jaejoong langsung membuka pintu itu saat mendengar teriakkan Changmin. Dan Jaejoong langsung membulatkan matanya melihat apa yang dilakukan anak kesayangannya. Changmin tengah duduk memegangi kepalanya dengan erat seakan akan memecahkannya sedangkan Siwon sedang berusaha mencoba menghentikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Changmin.

" MINNIE!" Pekik Jaejoong

" Eom… ma?" Changmin menoleh perlahan dan terdengarlah isakkan Changmin yang makin kencang

" Minnie…" Kali ini Jaejoong memanggil Changmin dengan lembut dan berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang Changmin

" Aniya! Eomma jangan mendekat!" Teriak Changmin

**DEG**

Ada apa dengan anaknya?

" Eomma… Semua salah Minnie! Kalau saja Minnie tidak sakit di bandara kalau saja Minnie tidak panas kalau saja Minnie.. hiks… Minnie.. salah eomma! Jangan mendekat hiks… Gara – gara Minnie eomma kehilangannya… hiks…"

" Aniya bukan salahmu baby" Ucap Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca - kaca

" Semua salah Minnie eomma!"

" Jangan salahkan dirimu baby… Hiks…"

Mendengar isakkan sang eomma membuat Changmin memandang eommanya dengan sendu. Dengan gerakan cepat Jaejoong menghampiri anaknya dan memeluknya erat membuat Changmin menangis dalam dekapan sang eomma.

" Dengar baby.. Eomma tidak menyalahkanmu karena ini kelalaian eomma yang bahkan tidak tahu kalau ada aegya diperut eomma. Uljima baby… Uljima…" Diakhir katanya Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah kembali

" Eomma… Hiks… Eomma…"

Siwon berjalan pelan menuju Kibum dan memeluk Kibum yang menangis melihat adegan didepannya. Jaejoong menenangkan Changmin dan membuat Changmin tidur setelah meminum obatnya. Dia kembali menatap Siwon dan Kibum dan kembali kekamar rawatnya.

" Apa yang terjadi Jae?" Tanya Kibum lembut

Jaejoong memandang Kibum, haruskan hidupnya bergantung pada mereka sekarang? Apa lagi jika dipikir – pikir dia tidak mau menemui keluarga Jung untuk sementara termasuk dengan Mr. Jung yang fisiknya mirip dengan Yunho. Jika dia menuruti Mr. Jung utnuk tinggal dikediamannya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Yunho menemukannya dan bisa jadi Yunho mengambil Changmin darinya.

Lagipula, Siwon dan Kibum bukan orang asing untuk adalah anak dari teman Mr. Jung. Dia dan Yunho berteman, bahkan Siwon juga datang keacara pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong dulu. Dan mereka terakhir bertemu empat tahun yang lalu karena Siwon dan Kibum harus mengurus perusahaan Siwon yang ada di Jepang.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk sebelum akhirnya memandang Kibum dan Siwon.

" Aku…."

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Annyeong! Hahaha.. Ada yang kangen Cho eoh? Ga ada? Cho ga update lagi besok… Heheheh :p

Udah kejawab ya, Jaemma didaengin siape… Kalo di datengin Yunpa yang ada Bang Mimin na Cho di ambil sama dia T.T Trus alasan utama Jaemma keguguran Cho jlz in d chap drpan aje ye ^^

Gimane? Udah cukup nistain Jaemma? Kurang? Ini update an pembuka dari Cho eoh? Nanti Cho update in ff yang lain hari ini kalo ngetiknya cepet ne? Glassy Boy, Light sama Love udah siap update kok… Hehehehe…

Hmm… Cho kan di Prolog udeh bilang Cho benci sama sifat Jaemma disini… Dia terlalu lembut dan terima nasib.. Huwweeee…. Pengen gampar Yunpa… T.T

Cho baca review kalian semua kok… Tapi inget jangan bully Yunpa ne? Apa lagi kalo chap depan udah update *evilsmirk

Pengennya siiihh… Nistain Ahra sama Mrs. Jung sekarang tapi….. Sabar ya, ada waktunya ^^

Cho masih kurang nistain Jaemma dan ternyata harus sampe chap depan nistainnya. Hahahahahahaha

Makasih ya buat yang udah baca, revie, fav dan follow ff abal Cho ^^

**Boo Bear Love Chwang** : yang bilang Light akhirnya bukan YunJae sapa? Cho Cuma bilang ga janji ya… Hehehehe *evil smirk pinjem pny bang Mimin

.

**Special Thanks :**

**CuteCat88, YumiChwang, Jenny, niixz. valerie. 5, Byunchannie26, aiska jung, ciachunyoo, Elis, yulie, Fetty818, meyy – chan, MPREG Lovers, chkyumin, joongmax, jaena, Hyunki2204, Boo Bear Love Chwang, Yunjae Heart ( Tq ^^v), Empire Melody, babychokyu, Dien nha, snow. Drop. 1272, akiramia44, Pumpkins yellow, leeChunnie, Artemis Jung, Summer Mei, DaeMinJae, min, jj, Rly. C. JaeKyu, nidayjshero (udh kjawan ne?), CassieYJshipper, azahra88, YunjaeDDiction, birin. rin (annyeong jaejae ^^), Dennis Park, MaxMin, jaeho love, dinar. scarfey. 5, Ai Rin Lee, diahsshii, tmkazjj, JungKimCaca, alint2709, noona, meybi, Vic89 (sabar….), iche. cassiopeiajaejoong, DasyatNyaff, GuestYunJae, Clein cassie, yoon HyunWoon, gothiclolicta89, kimRyan2124, YJYSCKKT (mianhae :p kalo sampe nangis), para Guest dan para SiDer**

.

Jja…. Karena Cho udah update jangan lupa ne kasih saran n kritik agar cerita ini makin seru? Karena Cho mempertimbangkan juga saran dan ide cerita dari kalian ^^

Daaaannn… Cho bakal menghilang lagi selama beberapa minggu buat nyari inspirasi yang baru biar lebih seger. Annyeong? Kabbuuurrrrr~~~~~~

Chuu~~


	5. Chapter 4

**Now**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Pairing : Nanti ada seiring berjalannya Chap... hehehehe...

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Friendship? YAOI, alur pasaran, membosankan dan pasti banyak typos

Rate** T**

Baca pelan - pelan ne? nanti pasti bingung!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang mendengar isakkan Changmin dari luar ruangan dimana Changmin dirawat.

" Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur hyung?"

" Hampir sepuluh jam dan ini sudah hampir tengah malam Jae"

" Aniya Minnie, ini bukan salahmu"

" Gara – gara Minnie, dongsaeng Minnie meninggal ahjusshi! Hiks…"

" Minnie.."

" Padahal Minnie sudah berjanji pada haraboji untuk menjaga eomma" Kali ini suara Changmin mulai melemah " Ini salah Minnie! ARRKKKHH"

**CEKLEK**

Jaejoong langsung membuka pintu itu saat mendengar teriakkan Changmin. Dan Jaejoong langsung membulatkan matanya melihat apa yang dilakukan anak kesayangannya. Changmin tengah duduk memegangi kepalanya dengan erat seakan akan memecahkannya sedangkan Siwon sedang berusaha mencoba menghentikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Changmin.

" MINNIE!" Pekik Jaejoong

" Eom… ma?" Changmin menoleh perlahan dan terdengarlah isakkan Changmin yang makin kencang

" Minnie…" Kali ini Jaejoong memanggil Changmin dengan lembut dan berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang Changmin

" Aniya! Eomma jangan mendekat!" Teriak Changmin

**DEG**

Ada apa dengan anaknya?

" Eomma… Semua salah Minnie! Kalau saja Minnie tidak sakit di bandara kalau saja Minnie tidak panas kalau saja Minnie.. hiks… Minnie.. salah eomma! Jangan mendekat hiks… Gara – gara Minnie eomma kehilangannya… hiks…"

" Aniya bukan salahmu baby" Ucap Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca - kaca

" Semua salah Minnie eomma!"

" Jangan salahkan dirimu baby… Hiks…"

Mendengar isakkan sang eomma membuat Changmin memandang eommanya dengan sendu. Dengan gerakan cepat Jaejoong menghampiri anaknya dan memeluknya erat membuat Changmin menangis dalam dekapan sang eomma.

" Dengar baby.. Eomma tidak menyalahkanmu karena ini kelalaian eomma yang bahkan tidak tahu kalau ada aegya diperut eomma. Uljima baby… Uljima…" Diakhir katanya Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah kembali

" Eomma… Hiks… Eomma…"

Siwon berjalan pelan menuju Kibum dan memeluk Kibum yang menangis melihat adegan didepannya. Jaejoong menenangkan Changmin dan membuat Changmin tidur setelah meminum obatnya. Dia kembali menatap Siwon dan Kibum dan kembali kekamar rawatnya.

" Apa yang terjadi Jae?" Tanya Kibum lembut

Jaejoong memandang Kibum, haruskan hidupnya bergantung pada mereka sekarang? Apa lagi jika dipikir – pikir dia tidak mau menemui keluarga Jung untuk sementara termasuk dengan Mr. Jung yang fisiknya mirip dengan Yunho. Jika dia menuruti Mr. Jung utnuk tinggal dikediamannya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Yunho menemukannya dan bisa jadi Yunho mengambil Changmin darinya.

Lagipula, Siwon dan Kibum bukan orang asing untuk adalah anak dari teman Mr. Jung. Dia dan Yunho berteman, bahkan Siwon juga datang keacara pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong dulu. Dan mereka terakhir bertemu empat tahun yang lalu karena Siwon dan Kibum harus mengurus perusahaan Siwon yang ada di Jepang.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk sebelum akhirnya memandang Kibum dan Siwon.

" Aku…."

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menceritakan semua kejadian yang dia alami pada Siwon dan Kibum tanpa dia tutupi sedikitpun. Kibum menahan air matanya. Bahkan jika dia di posisi Jaejoong, dia akan melakukan apa yang Jaejoong lakukan kabur.

Dia memandang Jaejoong prihatin. Dari awal pernikahan dia memang tahu kalau sang mertua wanita tidak menyukai Jaejoong dengan alasan tidak jelas asalnya namun dia tidak menyangka bahwa sang mertua akan bertindak seperti itu pada Jaejoong.

" Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Kibum

Jaejoong memandang Kibum.

" Molla hyung… Aku… Aku tidak ingin pergi kerumah Jung appa karena pasti akan mengingatkanku padanya" Lirih Jaejoong

" Wonnie otte? Kasihan Joongie dan Minnie"

" Lalu kau mau bagaimana?" Tanya Siwon

" Aku mohon hyung…" Tiba - tiba Jaejoong berbicara membuat Kibum dan Siwon menoleh dan memandangnya " Sembunyikan aku…" Mohonnya

" Tapi Jaejoong ah…"

" Aku mohon hyung" Ucap Jaejoong dengan airmata kembali menghiasa wajah pucatnya

" Kita bawa Joongie ke Sapporo saja eoh?" Ucap Kibum tiba - tiba

" Mwo?"

" Ne, biarkan dia menemaniku menjaga toko. Joongie kan jenius! Ne Wonnie?" Kibum memandang Siwon dengan kitty eyes-nya

" Hah…." Siwon menepuk kepala Kibum dan mengelusnya perlahan

" Aku… Aku akan membantu kalian hyung. Aku bisa mengerjakan apapun!" Ucap Jaejoong

" Wonnie~~ Ne? Lagipula aku tidak punya teman bercerita. Ne?" Rayu Kibum

Siwon mendesah kesal, saat seperti ini dia tidak akan bisa menghalangi keinginan sang istri. Siwon menimbang - nimbang keputusan yang akan diambilnya.

" Jika kau tidak mau, aku akan menyembunyikan Joongie!"

" Eh? Ne ne… Jaejoong boleh ikut kita ke Saporro. Dia akan menemanimu dan anak kita, Taemin"

" Whoaa… Gomawo Wonnie" Ucap Kibum kemudian memeluk Siwon dengan erat

Siwon tersenyum kemudian balas memeluk Kibum dan menciumi puncak kepala Kibum. Membuat Jaejoong terenyuh melihatnya karena teringat seseorang. Matanya mulai berkaca - kaca kemudian menunduk.

" Omo! Apa yang kita lakukan!" Ucap Kibum kemudian bangkit dan menghampiri Jaejoong " Mianhae Joongie"

" Eh?" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya " Gwaenchana hyung, aku hanya teringat seseorang"

" Arra… Maafkan aku mengingatkanmu padanya"

" Gwaenchana"

" Jja… Lebih baik kau beristirahat Joongie" Ucap Kibum kemudian menuntun Jaejoong agar berbaring dan Jaejoong mengikuti saran Kibum

" Nah.. Beristirahatlah. Yeobo, aku akan mengurus tugasku agar kita bisa cepat pulang ke Saporro"

" Ne, jangan lupa istirahat Wonnie. Sudah tengah malam"

" Arra yeobo"

Siwon mendekat dan mencium kening Kibum kemudian memeluknya sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia pergi dari ruang rawat Jaejoong. Kibum kemudian duduk disamping Jaejoong dan mengelus kepala Jaejoong perlahan.

" Hyung…" Panggil Jaejoong pelan

" Ne?"

" Kenapa kalian ada disini?"

" Wonnie akan bertemu salah satu kliennya di Tokyo. Dan dia memintaku untuk ikut"

" Memang kalian tidak tinggal di Tokyo?"

" Ani. Kami tinggal di Saporro. Kau cepatlah sembuh sehingga aku bisa membawamu ke Saporro bersama Changmin juga Joongie"

" Ne hyung… Gomawo"

" Cheonma Joongie"

" Hyung…." Panggil Jaejoong lagi

" Bi-bisa aku tahu ke-kenapa sampai aku keguguran?" Tanya Jaejoong kemudian mengeluarkan air matanya namun dia tidak terisak

" Joongie ah…"

" Gwaenchana hyung… Katakanlah, aku ingin mendengar kebenarannya"

" Joongie… Kau tertekan"

" Aku tahu…"

" Dan dokter menemukan memar pada perutmu. Itu diduga karena suatu pukulan dan saat kau bercerita tentang suamimu…" Ucap Kibum terdiam

" Hiks…." Jaejoong terisak

Alasan dokter sudah diketahuinya, dia semua karena pukulan yang Yunho layangkan kepadanya. Tiba - tiba dia merasa seperti ditembak, secara tak langsung Yunho membunuh anaknya bukan?

" Changmin… Hiks… mengetahui ini hyung?"

" Ne Joongie"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, Changmin pasti sangat membenci Yunho sekarang. Dan Jaejoong tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena ini jelas kesalahan Yunho.

" Uljima Joongie… Fokuskan saja dirimu untuk sehat kembali dan sembuhkan luka - luka pada lenganmu. Tidak usah kau pikirkan dia. Aku dan Wonnie akan menjagamu mulai sekarang. Tidurlah…" Ucap Kibum sembari terus mengelusi rambut Jaejoong

Jaejoong memang terisak namun tak lama akhirnya dia tertidur karena terlalu lelah menangis, Kibum menatap iba Jaejoong. Dirinya sungguh merasa beruntung karena kedua belah pihak keluarga menyetujui pernikahannya dengan Siwon. Tidak bisa dibayangkan jika dia mengalami apa yang dialami Jaejoong.

" Kau terlalu muda untuk ini semua Joongie ah… Biar aku yang merawatmu" Lirih Kibum pelan sebelum akhirnya beranjak menuju sofa dan tidur bersama sang anak disana

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian Jaejoong dan Changmin sudah lebih baik dan kemudian Siwon juga Kibum membawa mereka menuju Saporro. Disana Jaejoong diberikan satu kamar, tadinya Kibum memberikannya dua kamar namun Changmin meminta agar satu kamar dengan sang eomma sehingga Kibum akhirnya mengabulkannya.

Dua minggu disana Jaejoong mempelajari bahasa Jepang. Memang pada dasarnya dia jenius dan masa sekolahnya dulu ada pelajaran Jepang, Jaejoong dengan mudah beradaptasi dengan bahasa Jepang sama halnya dengan Changmin yang sudah disekolahkan disana.

Namun, setiap malam diisi Jaejoong dengan kerinduannya terhadap sang mantan suami. Terlalu susah baginya untuk melanjutkan hidup jika seperti ini. Karena sudah delapan tahun bersama membuat Jaejoong susah untuk _'move on'._

Sejak berpacaran dengan Yunho, hanya Yunholah yang dikedepankan. Dia melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan Yunho begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka selalu bersama selama delapan tahun ini dalam susah mau pun suka. Namun sekarang?

" Hiks… Yun.. Kau bodoh…" Lirih Jaejoong memandang keluar jendela kamarnya

**CEKLEK**

" Eomma"

Jaejoong segera menghapus airmatanya dan menoleh. Melihat anaknya yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar. dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah didepan sang anakk.

" Ne Minnie?"

" Eomma waeyo?"

Changmin berjalan mendekat dan melihat bekas airmata pada pipi sang eomma. Dia mengelus pipi Jaejoong dan tersenyum lembut.

" Jangan menangis lagi eomma"

" Minnie..."

" Minnie hanya membutuhkan eomma, berjanjilah pada Minnie kita akan melewati semua ini bersama eomma"

" Ne... Ne baby..."

Changmin memeluk eommanya sekilas sebelum akhirnya mereka tidur bersama. Setelah membiasakan diri disana Jaejoong mulai bekerja pada toko kue yang dibuka oleh Kibum. Dan beberapa bulan kemudian Jaejoong dan Changmin pindah dari rumah Kibum, mereka menyewa flat kecil didekat sana juga.

Hal itu sangat disayangkan oleh Kibum karena dia tidak memiliki teman untuk bertukar cerita jika dirumah. Namun, Jaejoong beralasan tidak mungkin terus menyusahkan keluarga Kibum sehingga mereka pindah walaupun masih dekat dengan rumah Kibum. Sehingga masih bisa diawasi oleh keluarga Siwon.

Changmin sendiri menjadi penjaga untuk Taemin. Taemin bukan anak yang bisa dekat dengan orang lain namun dia selalu terbuka pada Changmin dan menganggap Changmin adalah hyungnya sehingga tidak ada rasa canggung sedikitpun padanya.

.

**- FLASHBACK OFF -**

.

.

**~ Jaejoong POV ~**

.

Aku meminum kembali coklat panasku dan menyesapnya. Ada sedikit rasa pahit disana, seperti kisahku setelahnya... Yang membuat hatiku hancur berkeping - keping saat mendengar beritanya.

Enam bulan setelah pindah ke Saporro saat sedang sarapan bersama Minnie, sebuah berita Korea muncul. Menampilkan berita siara langsung dimana seorang Jung Yunho menikah dengan seorang yeoja bernama Go Ahra. Saat itu juga aku menitihkan air mata dan Changmin segera memelukku erat dan terisak bersama.

Pasalnya saat itu aku sangat merindukannya dan masih berharap dia akan mencari kami dan membawa kami pulang. Tapi... Melihat berita di televisi itu membuatku mendadak lemas apa lagi yang aku ketahui bahwa Ahra tengah mengandung satu bulan. Membuat hatiku yang bahkan sudah hancur berkeping - keping menjadi serpihan halus yang tidak bisa digenggam lagi.

Menjadi mati rasa dan aku sakit selama beberapa hari. Bummie hyung dan Siwon hyung datang merawatku kembali dan menenangkanku, sebenarnya bahkan Siwon hyung diundang pada pesta pernikahan mereka namun dengan tegas Siwon hyung mengatakan tidak akan menghadirinya.

Bahkan aku tidak melihat Jung appa ada pada acara pemberkatan di gereja yang disiarkan secara langsung saat itu. Dan beberapa hari kemudian aku dikagetkan oleh tamuku yang datang pagi - pagi.

.

**- FLASHBACK ON -**

.

" Minnie tolong buka pintu" Ucapku saat mendengar suara ketukan pintubpadahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi

" Ne eomma"

Aku melanjutkan memasak dan membuat bekal untuk Minnie. Hatiku rasanya sangat perih saat menerima kenyataan bahwa Yunie... Ah... Yunho menikah dengan Ahra yang sudah hamil satu bulan.

" Joongie..."

**Deg**

Suara ini... Suara lembut nan rendah ini... Aku menoleh kebelakang perlahan dan mendapati seseorang yang juga aku rindukan berdiri dengan mata sendunya dan disampingnya Minnie tengah memeluknya dari samping.

" Ap...appa..." Lirihku

" Joongie..."

Aku segera mematikan kompor yang sedang menyala dan m enghampiri Jung appa dan memeluknya juga menangis dalam pelukan namja yang aku sayangi itu.

" Uljima Joongie... Uljima" Ucapnya pelan dan mengelus punggungku pelan

" Hiks... Appa... Yunho... Hiks..."

" Arra... Appa tahu Joongie, tabahlah demi Minnie dan appa"

" Hiks..."

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan yang menguras airmata itu, aku segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami bertiga dan makan bersama. Minnie terlihat bercerita banyak pada appa karena memang dia sangat merindukan harabojinya.

Setelahnya, appa dan aku mengantar Minnie ke rumah Bummie hyung dan Siwon hyung dan menjemput Taemin untuk pergi sekolah bersama.

Aku, Bummie hyung, Siwon hyung dan Jung appa duduk pada ruang tamu di rumah Siwon hyung. Awalnya kami terdiam sebelum akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

" Appa... Appa mengetahui Joongie ada disini dari siapa?" Tanyaku

" Siwonie beberapa hari mengabariku bahwa kau tengah sakit. Saat itu juga aku mencari hari libur untuk mendatangjmu Joongie"

" Hari libur? Appa tidak libur saat pernikahan... Yunho?"

" Aniya Joongie, appa tetap berada di Jerman saat mereka menikah. Kau ingat apa yang appa ucapkan bukan? Hanya kau menantu appa. Kenapa appa harus datang ke acara itu?"

" Appa..." Lirihku

" Sudahlah... Bahkan appa tidak tahu jika mereka melangsungkan pernikahan. Biarkan saja mereka berbuat sesukanya" Ucap Jung appa terkesan sangat cuek

Yah... Hari itu kami habiskan dengan berbincang dan saat Minnie pulang sekolah Jung appa mengajaknya jalan - jalan. Aku mengizinkannya karena Minnie memang belum lernah jalan - jalan di Saporro. Dan mencoba membuat Minnie lupa dengan luka yang dia terima belakangan ini.

" Jae ah... Sudah saatnya appa pergi" Ucap appa saat jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam

" Appa tidak menginap? Hari sudah sangat larut"

" Tidak, pesawat appa akan berangkat dua jam lagi"

" Oh..." Aku menunduk sedih

" Haraboji... Menginap saja..." Rayu Changmin

" Tidak bisa Minnie ah... Haraboji tidak ingin ada yang curiga jadi haraboji tidak bisa menginap. Haraboji juga akan menyuruh Junsu ahjusshi kesini. Otte?" Ucap appa pada Minnie

" Appa... Apa tidak apa - apa seperti itu?" Tanyaku sedikit ragu

" Gwaenchana Joongie. Mereka juga merindukanmu ... Bahkan mereka juga tidak hadir dalam pernikahan Yunho karena merasa semuanya tidak adil untukmu"

" Appa.."

" Sudah saatnya appa pergi Jae.. Appa berjanji akan menemui kalian walau tidak sering" Ucap Appa

" Ne appa, jaga kesehatan appa disana"

" Tentu Joongie"

Akhirnya appa pergi untuk mengurus pekerjaannya di Jerman kembali dan beberapa hari kemudian aku dikejutkan kembali dengan kedatangan Junsu, suaminya serta anaknya yang masih berusia tiga tahun.

Mereka menceritakan kejadian di Korea yang membuat hatiku teriris kembali. Bahkan Yunho tidak lagi mendengarkan Yoochun yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri maka dari itu Yoochun dan Junsu tidak menghadiri pernikahan dadakan Yunho.

.

**- FLASH BACK OFF -**

.

.

Setelahnya appa hanya mengunjungi kami saat tahun baru saja. Merayakan malam pergantian tahun bersamaku, Minnie, Bummie hyung dan Siwon hyung. Sedangkan Yoochun hyung mengunjungi kami tidak lebih dari tiga kali setelah pertemuan pertama. Dan tentang Yunho…

Setelah Ahra melahirkan anaknya, tidak terdengar lagi kabar tentangnya. Aku sendiri sudah tidak ambil pusing karena hatiku rasanya sudah mati untuknya. Terlalu sakit jika mengingatnya. Terakhir yang ku dengar sekitar lima bulan yang lalu Yunho malah dekat dengan model bernama Boa…

Ah... Sekarang aku sudah tidak memikirkannya mau dekat dengan siapapun boleh asal tidak masuk kedalam lingkaranku saja. Aku akan menjauhkan Minnie dari Jung yang satu itu juga eommanya. Aku hanya menganggap mereka masa lalu yang kelam yang tidak perlu diingat lagi.

" Ah? Sudah jam berapa ini?" Ucapku seraya mengusap pelan pipiku yang sedikit basah akibat bernostalgia dengan masalaluku " Omo? Aku harus ke kafe"

Segera aku mengganti pakaian dan berjalan menuju toko Bummie hyung yang memang tidak jauh dari sana. Lima belas menit berjalan, aku sampai dan disana sudah berdiri lengkap keluarga Choi. Aku sedikit iri dengan mereka yang bisa mempertahankan rumah tangganya walaupun kadang mereka bertengkar namun mereka bisa akur dengan cepat.

Aku menghela nafas, memiliki Minnie dalam hidupku sudah lebih dari cukup!

" Gomen, aku terlambat" Ucapku

" Tidak masalah Joongie"

" Kalian langsung pergi?"

" Ne. Aku usahakan setelah menyerahkan kafe yang ku buka pada orang kepercayaanku, aku dan Taemin akan langsung pulang. Sedangkan Wonnie akan berada disana lebih lama untuk mengurus yang lainnya Joongie ah"

" Ah.. Wakatta" Ucapku lalu tersenyum

" Changminnie hyung eodie Joongie imo?"

Aku menunduk dan mendapati wajah sendu Taemin. Aku jongkok dan memberikan senyuman untuknya.

" Mianhae Taeminnie ah… Minnie ada pelajaran tambahan dan dia pergi ke tempat sangie-nya jadi tidak bisa menemuimu" Ucapku pelan

" Oh…" Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Tapi dia menitipkan salam kok. Katanya, jangan lama – lama disana dan berikan kabar ne?"

" Hum! Arraseo" Ucap Taemin dengan semangat

Akhirnya keluarga Choi itu pergi menuju bandara. Mereka akan di Korea selama satu bulan namun Bummie hyung tidak ingin berlama – lama disana, mungkin dua minggu sudah akan kembali ke Sapporo bersama Taemin. Lagipula Taemin tidak boleh menginggalkan sekolahnya terlalu lama.

Aku kemudian masuk kedalam toko dan menjaga kasir. Tak lama beberapa pegawai datang dan kami mulai bekerja bersama. Awalnya toko kue ini hanya tidak melayani makan ditempat namun melihat minat pelanggan yang sangat meningkat membuat Bummie hyung mengubah konsepnya dan sekarang toko kue ini juga menjadi kafe yang sangat manis dengan desain lembut.

**KLING**

" Eoommaaa!"

Aku tersenyum mendengar suara yang sangat aku kenal ini. Seluruh pegawai menyapanya dengan senyum tapi sepertinya dia sedang tidak memperdulikan sekitar dan langsung menujuku dan memelukku yang ada dibelakang kasir.

" Wae? Kenapa sore sekali? Dan kau kotor baby" Ucapku mencoba melepaskan pelukan Minnie dan melihat seragam sekolahnya yang sedikit kotor

" Hehehe… Minnie tadi membersihkan tempat sangie agar dia nyaman eomma"

Aku menatapnya teduh, Minnie benar – benar menjadi seorang kakak yang bertanggung jawab pada dongsaengnya walaupun sang dongsaeng tidak hadir dalam kehidupan kami. Minnie biasanya memanggil adiknya dengan saengi... Dia berkunjung kesana setiap sebulan sekali atau sesekali dia akan ke sana saat ingin bercerita dengan dongsaengnya.

Aku pernah mengikutinya diam - diam dan mendengar Minnie tengah bercerita pada dongsaengnya tentang kesehariannya. membuatku yang mendengarnya menitihkan airmata namun aku tidak keluar dari persembunyianku.

" Apa tempat saengie sudah bersih?"

" Tentu saja, Minnie membersihkannya dengan baik eomma"

" Aigo… Gomawo ne?" Ucapku kemudian mengelus pelan helaian halus rambut Minnie

.

.

.

Pukul sembilan malam aku putuskan untuk menutup kafe karena pengunjung tidak terlalu ramai hari ini. Changmin pun membantuku di kafe seperti biasanya. Dia tidak membiarkanku sampai kelelahan, anakku sungguh membuatku bangga. Bahkan walaupun hari – harinya sibuk membantuku dia tetap menjadi nomor satu disekolah dan juga beberapa kali loncat kelas.

" Jejung san…"

" Hai?"

Aku menoleh mendengar panggilan itu.

" Oh… Yuya san. Ada apa?" Tanyaku dengan sopan

" Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, hari sudah larut"

" Tidak usah repot – repot"

" Tidak masalah. Ayo…"

" Sudahlah eomma… Biarkan saja Yuya ojisan mengantar. Minnie mengantuk eomma" Ucap Minnie dengan wajah lelahnya

" Hah… Baiklah"

Yuya tersenyum padaku dan membawaku juga Minnie kearah mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sana. Yuya… Yuya Matsushita adalah namja yang akhir – akhir ini dekat dengan kami. Dia sendiri awalnya pelanggan kafe sejak enam bulan yang lalu dan mengajakku berkenalan.

Dan setelahnya kami bertukar nomor ponsel dan beberapa kali bertukar pesan dan dia sering meneleponku. Minnie juga terlihat nyaman dan senang dekat dengannya.

Setelah sampai kami mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera membersihkan diri sebelum akhirnya tidur, dan dengan manjanya Minnie mala mini meminta tidur bersama denganku.

.

.

.

**PRRAAANNGGG**

" Omo! Jejung san… Nan des ka?" Ai, salah satu pegawai menghampiriku yang tak tahu kenapa tidak konsentrasi sampai menjatuhkan sebuah cangkir kaca

" E-Eh? Gomen! Aku menjatuhkan cangkirnya" Ucapku

" Biar aku bereskan"

" Biar aku saja"

" Iie… Jejung san menjaga kasir saja, sangat ramai. Biar aku yang bereskan"

" Ba-baiklah. Arigatou"

" Hai…. Bukan masalah"

Aku berjalan pelan meninggalkan dapur dan berjalan menuju kasir.

**DEG! DEG!**

Aku memegang dada kiriku. Ada apa?

" Eomma?"

" Eoh Minnie waeyo?" Aku menatap Minnie yang sudah ada didepanku

" Minnie mau ke toilet. Tolong jaga kasir dulu ne?"

" Oh… Ne"

Minnie memang terbiasa menjaga kasir jika aku sedang mengurus dapur dan sekarang dia berlari menuju toilet. Aku duduk pada kursi belakang mesin kasir dan sedikit pikiranku kembali tidak fokus.

Ada apa? Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Bummie hyung? Ani… Ani… Mereka pasti baik – baik saja di sana.

.

.

.

**Drrttt…..**

**Drrrtttt….**

_'doushite... kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?'_

**Drrttt…**

**Drrttt…**

_'donna ni toki ga nagaretemo kimi wa zutto_  
_koko ni iru to, omotteta no ni'_

" Ngghhh…"

**Drrttt…..**

**Drrrtttt….**

_'doushite... kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?'_

**Drrttt…**

**Drrttt…**

_'donna ni toki ga nagaretemo kimi wa zutto_  
_koko ni iru to, omotteta no ni'_

Aku membuka mata dan mencari sumber suara. Tanganku meraba meja nakas dan menemukan ponselku disana. Aku menatap layar ponselku.

" Bummie hyung?"

Aku segera duduk dan menerima sambungan itu.

" Hyung… Wae?" Tanyaku langsung

" Joongie ah…"

" OMO! Hyung! Suaramu kenapa?"

Bummie hyung mengeluarkan suara seraknya barusan. Apa yang terjadi? Seminggu disana mereka baik - baik saja bukan?

" Dengarkan aku… uhukk…"

" Hyung? Gwaenchana?"

" Gwaenchana Joongie… Uhukk.. Kami mengalami kecelakan tadi siang"

" MWO?!"

" Ngghh… Eomma?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Changmin mengusap matanya pelan dan duduk disampingku.

" Joongie… Bisa aku minta tolong padamu?"

" N-ne hyung. Apa?"

" Bisakah kau ke sini? Ke Korea…"

**DEG!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Hahahaha... Begadang lagi ... Begadang lagi...

Ya sudahlah Cho updatekan saja Now na ^^ Masih ada yang nunggu Cho update Now kah?

Otte? Hasil ngantuk - ngantukkan malem ini ^^

Aigo... kenapa puasa ini jarang pada update ff na eoh? Cho kesepiaaaannnn T^T

Nistain Jaemma sampai sini aja kah? Masih perlu di chap depan? Cho ga tega kalo semuanya jahat sama dia makanya Cho biarin Mr. Jung belaiin dia... Yang mau ngebully kasih ide ne?

Siapa Yuya Matsushita? Aigo... Cho lagi kesemsem sama dia waktu dia maen BlackButler Musical... Ck... Cho udah liad Black Butler di bioskop juga tapi yang musical keren apalagi ada Yuya , #PLAAKKK digampar bang Mimin '_Lu selingkuhin gw?!'_ Eiii... Bang Mimin ga usah khawatir yang ada di hati Cho cuma Bang Mimin, Mas Kris sama Bebeb Sungminnie kok ^^

.

**Special Thanks :**

**xxx, Jenny, Fetty818, joongmax, zoldyk (namamu kayak keluarganya kilua ne?), Rly. C. JaeKYu, babychokyu, narayejae, Byunchannie26, dwi. yualiani, 562, JungKimCaca, Elis (usulnya Cho pertimbangin okey?), chkyumin, GuestYunjae, DaeMinJae (FB? PM Ne? ^^), biey. ebiey. 7, YumiChang, Ai Rin Lee, iche. cassiopeiajaejoong, Hyunki2204, asroyedian, YJYSCKKT (Wew? ga ape... sekali - kali nangis! Kkkkk...), meyy-chaan, quinnee, azahra88, Clein cassie, yunjae heart (sabar ya... Jaemma aja bisa sabar... kkkk), aiska jung, MaxMin, sinar. scarfey. 5, akiramia44 (ya! bang Mimin cuma punya CHO! huh!), snow. drop. 1272, 6002nope, niixz. valerie. 5, vampireyunjae (mian, kyk na Cho yang kelewat. Hehehehe... qm kan komentator langganan Cho. Kkkk ^^), min, leeChunnie, meybi, lee sunri hyun, Vic89, nidayjshero (sabar yaa... sabar...:p), YunjaeDDiction, nabratz, jaena, kimRyan2124 (ia, maunya gitu aja... JaeMin aje ^^), Artemis Jung, Boo Bear Love Chwang (Cho epil? Aniyo~~ Chap depan masih ga yaaa nistain Jaemma? kkk), noona, para Guest, SiDer, Follower dan Favoriter**

.

Whoaa.. Mian kalo ga bisa balas semua ripiu ne? Ada yang belom kesebut? Cho suka kelewatan walaupun udah Cho itung ulang! Hehehe... Chap depan Cho usahakan bals ripiu kalian dan tidak membully Jaemma walaupun tidak janji... Kkkk...

Hmm... Happy end? Mollayo~~ Cho maunya si beruang itu ketindes truk kontainer aje :p aish! Kenape jadi Cho nge bully Yunpa eoh?

Jja... See u next chap eoh?

Chuu~~~


	6. Chapter 5

**Now**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Pairing : Nanti ada seiring berjalannya Chap... hehehehe...

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Friendship? YAOI, alur pasaran, membosankan dan pasti banyak typos

Rate** T**

Baca pelan - pelan ne? nanti pasti bingung!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drrttt…..**

**Drrrtttt….**

_'doushite... kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?'_

**Drrttt…**

**Drrttt…**

_'donna ni toki ga nagaretemo kimi wa zutto_  
_koko ni iru to, omotteta no ni'_

" Ngghhh…"

**Drrttt…..**

**Drrrtttt….**

_'doushite... kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?'_

**Drrttt…**

**Drrttt…**

_'donna ni toki ga nagaretemo kimi wa zutto_  
_koko ni iru to, omotteta no ni'_

Aku membuka mata dan mencari sumber suara. Tanganku meraba meja nakas dan menemukan ponselku disana. Aku menatap layar ponselku.

" Bummie hyung?"

Aku segera duduk dan menerima sambungan itu.

" Hyung… Wae?" Tanyaku langsung

" Joongie ah…"

" OMO! Hyung! Suaramu kenapa?"

Bummie hyung mengeluarkan suara seraknya barusan. Apa yang terjadi? Seminggu disana mereka baik - baik saja bukan?

" Dengarkan aku… uhukk…"

" Hyung? Gwaenchana?"

" Gwaenchana Joongie… Uhukk.. Kami mengalami kecelakan tadi siang"

" MWO?!"

" Ngghh… Eomma?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Changmin mengusap matanya pelan dan duduk disampingku.

" Joongie… Bisa aku minta tolong padamu?"

" N-ne hyung. Apa?"

" Bisakah kau ke sini? Ke Korea…"

**DEG!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter 5 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Mw-mwo?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak yakin

" Bisakah kau datang kesini Joongie?"

" Wa-wae?"

" Kami... Hiks..."

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar kencang, dia merasakan sesuatu tengah terjadi pada keluarga Kibum. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipis Jaejoong, dia mencoba menghapus keringatnya itu dan memfokuskan pendengarannya pada Kibum.

" Waeyo hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan lembut

Changmin yang melihat eommanya seperti itu mendekatkan telinganya pada ponsel sang eomma dan mendengarkan omongan mereka.

" Kami mengalami kecelakaan tadi siang... Sebuah truk menabrak kami hingga terguling kearah jurang. Hiks..."

" Omona!" Pekik Changmin dan Jaejoong

" Wonnie... Hiks... Wonnie... Dia koma Joongie..."

" Ya Tuhan!"

" Aku sudah mengabari keadaan kami pada orangtua kami tapi... Orangtua Wonnie di Kanada sana... Perusahaannya hampir bangkrut Joongie, mereka sedang berusaha membangkitkan kembali saham mereka yang anjlok entah karena apa... Sehingga aku mengatakan bahwa Wonnie tidak terluka parag. Dan... Hiks... Appaku yang mendengar aku kecelakaan dan Wonnie yang koma... Hiks... Mengalami Stroke... Eomma dan dongsaengku menjaganya di Busan sana... Otte? Hiks..."

" Hyungie..." Lirih Jaejoong " Taeminnie otte? Dia... Dia baik - baik saja kan hyung?!" Tanya Jaejoong panik

" Taeminnie... Dia... Mengalami patah pada tangan dan kakinya juga sedikit luka dikepalanya..."

" Omo... La-lalu?"

" Hanya kau yang ada Joongie... Aku tahu kau... Kau pasti berat menginjakkan kakimu kesini tapi..."

" Aku..." Jaejoong menggigit bibur bawahnya

Changmin yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan dua orang dewasa disampingnya segera menjauhkan telinganya dan duduk bersila. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya pada Changmin dan memandang Changmin teduh.

" Aku... Aku akan beritahu Changmin terlebih dahulu hyung"

" Arraseo..."

" Kau istirahatlah... Aku mendoakanmu dari sini hyung"

" Gomawo Joongie hiks..."

" Berhentilah menangis hyung, kau membuatku ingin menangis juga" Ucap jaejoong pelan

" Mian... Hiks... Aku... Hiks..."

" Arra hyung... Aku akan mengambil keputusan secepatnya. Hyung beristirahatlah, aku dan Minnie akan membicarakannya"

" Gomawo Joongie gomawo..."

" Ne hyung..."

**Pik**

Jaejoong mematikan sambungan telepon itu kemudian menggenggam ponsel itu dengan erat dan menatap sang anak yang ada disampingnya.

" Otte Minnie? Kibum ahjumma membutuhkan kita disana..." Lirih Jaejoong

" Minnie..." Changmin menundukkan kepalanya " Ingin tidur eomma..."

Jaejoong tersenyum miris, dia sangat tahu bahwa anaknya sangat menghindari negara kelahirannya. Dia tahu kembali kesana sama saja membuka semakin lebar luka Changmin yang bahkan tidak pernah tertutup.

" Arra... Kajja kita tidur"

Jaejoong menuntun Changmin agar berbaring kemudian mencium kening Changmin dan menyelimutinya. Changmin tersenyum kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sang eomma dan memeluknya erat.

.

.

Malam berganti pagi namun Jaejoong tidak juga bisa memejamkan matanya. Dia terus saja menepuki punggung Changmin yang terlelap. Dia memikirkan semuanya.

Apa dia akan siap kembali ke Korea dan melupakan sakit yang ada dihatinya? Apa dia siap jika dia bertemu atau bahkan hanya melihat orang itu? Apa hatinya siap?

**Pip pip pip pip pip pip**

**_' Eommmmaaaaaa~ Irooonnaaaa...Eommmmaaaaa~~~~'_**

Jam weker yang bunyinya antik itu bergetar dan gaduh meja nakas. Jaejoong mengambilnya kemudian mematikannya, pukul setengah enam pagi. Dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelahnya dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan melirik anaknya yang masih tertidur lelap diatas tempat tidurnya. Dia tersenyum sebentar sebelum akhirnya beranjak menuju tempat favoritnya, dapur.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh, Changmin yang bahkan tidak biasa bangun pagi kali ini sudah bangun. Entah kenapa tidurnya kali ini tidak selelap malam - malam sebelumnya, dia bahkan bermimpi bertemu Taemin di rumah sakit Seoul.

" Eomma masakkan tempura hari ini untuk bentomu nde?"

" Ne eomma..." Changmin

Jaejoong menaruh bekal untuk Changmin dimeja, Changmin memperhatikan sesuatu. Jari tengah dan telunjuk eommanya terdapat plester. Tidak biasanya sang eomma mendapatkan luka dijarinya mengingat sang eomma sangat ahli didapur.

" Eomma... Gwaenchana?" Tanya Changmin menyentuh jari eommanya

" Ah... Eomma tadi tidak sengaja... Gwaenchana baby"

" Arra" Jawab changmin datar

Dia tahu sang eomma tengah berbohong menutupi kekhawatirannya atas kejadian yang dialami oleh Kibum.

**Ting tong**

" Minnie akan bukakan" Ucap Changmin berjalan kearah pintu

Setelah membukanya dia melihat ketiga sahabatnya tersenyum lebar didepannya. Changmin berdecak sebal, dia tahu apa yang diinginkan ketiga sahabatnya.

" Hai hai... Wakatta! Masuklah" Changmin menyingkir dari pintu membiarkan ketiga sahabatnya itu masuk (wakatta : aku tahu)

" Jaejoong imoooo~~~ Kami datang..." Ucap Jun

" Hai... Ohayo... minna!" Sapa Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum lembut (_pagi semua!)_

" Sudahlah eomma... Mereka kesini untuk menumpang sarapan, tidak usah beri mereka senyuman eomma" Ucap Changmin sebelum para sahabatnya menyapa Jaejoong, dia kemudian melewati keempat orang itu menuju kursi makannya

" Ck... Bakka..." Ejek Shun

Jaejoong yang melihatnya tersenyum lembut kemudian menggeleng pelan.

" Ya sudah, kita sarapan bersama saja! Duduklah" Ajak Jaejoong

" Yaaatttaaa!" Teriak Jun, Shun dan Toma dengan senang dan mengambil duduk diruang makan itu _(horeee!)_

Mereka bertiga sangat menyukai masakan Jaejoong dan lebih memilih sarapan dirumah Jaejoong ketimbang makan dirumah masing - masing. Padahal rumah mereka sangat dekat karena mereka tinggal dalam komplek apartemen yang sama hanya saja berbeda lantai dan Changmin tinggal dilantai paling bawah diatara mereka.

Pagi ini mereka makan dengan riang namun tidak pada Changmin. Dia masih memikirkan nasib dirinya, dia sendiri belum memutuskan untuk kembali ke tanah airnya atau tidak.

.

.

Siang itu Changmin membolos pelajaran ke tujuhnya dan berbaring pada tempat teduh diatap sekolahnya. Dia memandang langit biru diatasnya.

" Otte? Kembali ke Korea? Bagaimana jika kami bertemu dengannya..." Lirihnya pelan dan kemudian menutup matanya

.

Changmin terbangun karena seseorang menggoyangkan lengannya. Dia membuka mata dan mendapati ketiga sahabatnya sudah duduk didekatnya.

" Kau kenapa?" Tanya Toma

" Tidak kenapa - napa"

" Hah... Kau tidak bisa berbohong pada kami Changmin" Kali ini Shun ikut berbicara

" Hah... Apa kau akan kembali ketempat dimana dulu kau dihancurkan?" Tanya Changmin dengan pelan dia masih berbaring memandang langit biru diatasnya

Ketiga sahabatnya mengeri maksud arahbpembicaraan Changmin karena memang Changmin sudah menceritakan hidupnya pada mereka. Perlahan mereka berjajar dan ikut berbaring.

" Kau mau kembali ke Korea?" Tanya Jun

" Aku belum memutuskannya"

" Ada apa?"

" Siwon ojisan mengalami kecelakaan dan koma. Istrinya juga dirawat dan Taemin juga mengalami patah tulang pada kaki dan tangannya. Dia meminta eomma dan aku untuk pergi kesana" Jawab Changmin dan diikuti teriakan kaget dari ketiga sahabatnya

" Heehhhh? Tae-Taemin kecelakaan juga?" Tanya Toma

" Tadi kan aku sudah bilang kalau Taemin juga terluka! Bakka!"

" Hahahaha...gomene..." Ucap Toma

" Lalu? Kau akan pulang?" Tanya Shun

" Pulang? Rumahku disini" Jawab Changmin cepat

" Iie... Rumahmu di Korea sana Changmin... Bukan disini, tanah airmu disana" Kata Shun

" Bukan..."

" Seberapa keras pun kau menolak dan membantahnya... Disanalah kau lahir" Ucap Jun yang memang sedikit lebih dewasa dibandingkan yang lain

" Tapi aku..."

" Kau takut bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Jun

" Bukan..."

" Lalu?"

" Hah... Hai... Aku akui aku juga takut bertemu dengannya tapi eomma..."

" Kau bilang apa sih? Katanya kau akan melindungi eommamu? Mungkin sudah saatnya kau menghadapi semua! Jika kau bertemu dengan lelaki itu kau bisa tunjukkan bahwa kau dan eommamu bisa bahagia tanpa ada dia disampingmu bukan?" Ucap Jun

" Aku tahu, tapi eomma? Aku takut dia masih lemah dan tidak bisa menghadapi lelaki itu"

" Ada kau kan yang menjaga eommamu? Kau takut apa sih?" Tanya Jun

" Aku takut eomma lemah dihadapannya"

" Kau tunjukkan saja bahwa kalian tidak lemah! Lindungi eommamu!" Kata Shun dengan lantang

" Hai, benar kata Shun. Yang terpenting bukankah kau kesana untuk bertemu dengan ojisanmu dan merawat mereka? Abaikan saja dia! Toh kau kesana bukan untuk bertemu dengannya"

" Apa kalian tidak akan merindukanku?!" Ucap Changmin penuh percaya diri

" Eeeiiii... Anak ini! Ternyata tidak mau berpisah karena takut merindukan kita" Jun terkekeh setelah berkata seperti itu

" Hahaha... Kau manis sekali Minnie..." Goda Toma

" Ya! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Hanya eommaku yang boleh" Ucap Changmin dengan sebal

" Eii... Kau mengijinkan para ojisan, kakekmu juga Taemin memanggilmu seperti itu" Kata Toma

" Ck... Cara kalian memanggilku Minnie membuatku merinding!"

" Rasanya aku ingin menggetokkan palu ke kepalanya" Ejek Shun

" Hai... Aku juga" Ucap Toma

" Domo..." Dan akhirnya Jun pun ikut berkomentar (_aku juga)_

" Aish! Kalian ini"

" Sudahlah Changmin. Kau hadapi saja kenyataan, sudah saatnya kau menghadapinya bukan? Kami akan mendoakanmu dari sini. Bagaimana?"

" Hah... Aku akan usahakan saja"

" Nah... Begitu dong! Karena kami sudah memberikan nasihat yang bermanfaat! Kau harus mentraktir kami di kafe ojisanmu itu"

" Ya!"

" Hahahahaahaha..."

.

.

.

Changmin pulang kerumahnya setelah menyelesaikan latihan aikidonya. Dia melihat apartemennya masih kosong, tandanya sang eomma belum pulang juga padahal jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

Changmin berjalan menuju kulkas dan membukanya. Dia mengambil beberapa kue dan membawanya menuju ruang tamu. Dia menyalakan televisinya dan duduk santai disofa. Namun tidak satu pun dari acar itu yang masuk ke otaknya.

Dia masih memikirkannya. Masih ada satu lagi yang dia pikirkan dan harus membaginya pada sang eomma.

**Ceklek**

" Eomma pulang~~"

" Ne eomma... Minnie sedang menonton"

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Tak lama eommanya datang dan segera duduk disamping Minnie. Memeluknya dan samping dan menghirup wangi Changmin. Dia bahkan masih bisa mencium wangi seorang bayi dari anaknya yang sudah berusia dua belas tahun itu. Dan Jaejoong menyukainya.

" Eomma..." Lirih Changmin

" Waeyo baby?"

" Eomma sudah memutuskannya?"

" Hmmm?"

" Apa eomma akan pulang ke Korea?"

Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghadapkannya pad Changmin.

" Eomma akan menurutimu baby..."

" Eomma... Satu hal yang minnie ragukan"

" Apa hmm?"

Changmin menghela nafas ya kemudian menatap teduh eommanya.

" Saengie..."

**Deg**

Dada Jaejoong berdetak kencang saat Changmin menyebutkan dongsaengnya. Jadi Changmin memikirkannya?

" Saengie... Dia... Dia akan kesepian eomma..." Ucap Changmin dengan mata berkaca - kaca " Nanti dia tidak ada yang menemani, membersihkan tempatnya bahkan Minnie tidak bisa mengobrol dengannya lagi" Minnie menundukkan kepalanya

Sejujurnya, hanya yang adik yang menjadi keraguannya untuk kembali ke Korea. Dia tidak mau sang adik kesepian nantinya. Siapa yang akan menengoknya nanti?

" Minnie ah..."

" Minnie... Tidak mau meninggalkan saengie eomma..."

**Grep**

Jaejoong memeluk erat anaknya yang ternyata masih memikirkan adiknya. Jaejoong bahkan tidak mengingat anak bungsunya itu seharian ini. Yang dia pikirkan hanya keadaannya nanti jika kembali ke Korea.

" Ne baby... Eomma akan menurutimu" Lirih Jaejoong kemudian mengelus rambut Changmin pelan

Setelahnya Jaejoong membawa Changmin menuju kamarnya dan malam itu dia tidur bersama sang eommanya kembali.

.

.

.

" Saengie... Otte?"

Changmin menghela nafas dan tangannya menggenggam rumput didepannya. Hari ini dia memutuskan mendatangi dongsaengya. Dia duduk bersila didepan makam sang adik dan mengajak berbicara hmmm lebih tepatnya bermonolog dengan nisan didepannya.

" Aku.. Hah... Bolehkan aku egois dan menganggapmu namdongsaeng? Entah kenapa aku merasa dirimu seorang namja? Hah... Biarkan hari ini aku memanggil diriku hyung ne? Hehehe..."

Changmin tersenyum kemudian sedikit mengusap gundukkan tanah didepannya.

" Hyung... Harus bagaimana? Hyung... Tidak mau meninggalkanmu saengie" Ucap Changmin lalu menunduk

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

" Mi-mianhae hyung cengeng didepanmu saengie... Hyung sangat menyayangimu, hyung tidak mau meninggalkanmu tapi... Disana keluarga Taeminnie membutuhkan hyung juga... Hiks..."

Changmin menghapus airmatanya dengan punggung tangannya. Namun airmata tetap turun dari mata jernihnya.

" Otte? Hiks... Hyung menyayangimu hiks... Saengie... Hiks..."

Changmin terus menitihkan airmatanya sedangkan dari jarak yang tidak jauh, dibelakang pohon seseorang mengintipnya. Namja itu membuka kaca mata hitamnya dan menampakkan mata bulatnya yang juga menitihkan airmata.

" Minnie... Eomma juga menyayangimu baby" Lirihnya pelan

Jaejoong, dia sebenarnya datang untuk mengunjungi makam sang anak dengan membawa sebuket bunga. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang dia kenal. Changmin, awalnya dia duduk dan berceletoh ria tentang kegiatannya kemarin.

Namun lama kelamaan pembicaraannya terarah pada masalahnya dan dia menangis. Jaejoong yang menyaksikannya tersentuh dan menitihkan air matanya, dia tidak menyangka Changmin begitu menyayangi sang adik.

Setelah melihat Changmin berjalan menjauh, Jaejoong mendekat dan berlutut dihadapan nisan itu. Dia menaruh buket bunga yang dia bawa disamping buket bunga pemberian Changmin.

" Annyeong baby? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Ah... Apa hyung, eoh? Bisakah eomma memanggilnya begitu juga? Hehehe... Apa hyung baik padamu hmm? Mianhae eomma tidak sering kesini seperti hyungmu ne? Dia sangat menyayangimu baby... Dia menjagamu dengan baik bukan? Apa... Apa eomma boleh meninggalkanmu sementara dan menjaga Kibum hyung baby?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas kemudian dia mengelus gundukan tanah didepannya.

" Baby... Otte hmm? Eomma dan hyungmu menyayangimu... Sangat..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan airmatanya yang hendak turun dari matanya " Mianhae eomma tidak bisa menjagamu baby..."

**Tes**

**Tes**

Airmata itu turun juga dan Jaejoong segera menghapusnya kemudian berdiri.

" Baby... Eomma pulang ne? Kau baik - baiklah disana. Saranghae baby..."

Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum kemudian beranjak meninggalkan makam itu dan berjalan menuju kafe milik Kibum.

.

.

" Jejung san..."

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum melihat seorang namja didepannya. Dari tadi dia tidak bisa fokus terhadap pekerjaannya sehingga tidak tahu kalau didepannya merupakan orang yang dia kenal.

" Ah... Yuya san... Gomene aku tidak menyadari kalau kau dihadapanku"

" Oh... Tidak masalah! Demo... Kau tidak apa - apa?" (_Demo : tapi)_

" Eh?"

" Kau terlihat muram jejung san..."

" Ano... Aku tidak apa - apa Yuya san"

" Ceritalah jika kau mau"

Jaejoong menoleh kanan dan kiri, kafe terlihat sepi malam ini. Malam? Ne... Jaejoong menjaga kasir malam hari ini karena sang penjaga kasir tidak masuk karena sakit.

" Chotto matte" Ucap Jaejoong " Ai chaaannn" Panggil Jaejoong (_tunggu sebentar)_

Tak lama seorang yeoja manis mendekat kearah Jaejoong.

" Hai?"

" Tolong jaga sebentar ya? Aku... Ada urusan dengan Yuya san"

Ai mengembangkan senyumnya. Sebenarnya dia cukup menyadari bahwa Yuya menyukai Jaejoong namun Jaejoong sendiri sepertinya belum sadar atau bahkan sengaja tidak menyadarinya.

" Eeiii... Tentu saja! Sana, kalian bicaralah dulu"

" Arigatou" Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya " Aku akan menemuimu setelah ini. Kau duduk saja dipojok sana"

" Baiklah" Yuya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong dan berjalan menuju tempat yang Jaejoong tunjuk

Tak lama Jaejoong duduk berhadapa dengan Yuya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sendiri menganggap Yuya seperti sahabat karena dia juga sering bercerita padanya namun Jaeoong tidak menceritakan masa lalunya pada Yuya.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Yuya dengan lembut kemudian dia meminum americano didepannya

" Hmm... Aku..."

Jaejoong menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya. Dimana Kibum memintanya untuk ke Korea namun dia ragu karena anaknya yang belum memberikan jawaban apakah mereka akan kembali ke Korea atau tidak.

" Hmm... Kibum san pasti memerlukanmu sampai kau dipanggil seperti itu. Tapi Minnie... Jangan paksa dia. Jika dia mau di Jepang, dia bisa tinggal bersamaku jika kau mau" Ucap Yuya kemudian tersenyum

" E-eh? Iie... Aku tidak akan merepotkanmu"

" Itu tidak menyusahkanku Jejung san..."

" Tidak... Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Changmin sendirian"

**CLIIINNGGG**

Jaejoong menoleh saat pintu kafe terbuka. Changmin berdiri disana menggunakan piyama dibalut dengan sweater berwarna biru muda, dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari eommanya.

" Minnie..." Panggil Jaejoong

Changmin menoleh dan tersenyum, dia kemudian berjalan menuju sang eomma yang sedang mengobrol dengan namja yang dia kenal.

" Waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong kemudian menggeser duduknya membiarkan Changmin duduk disampingnya

" Minnie menunggu eomma saja disini"

Jaejoong tersenyum teduh.

" Ya sudah... Minnie mau apa eoh? Mau coklat panas?"

" Ne eomma..."

" Ya sudah eomma buatkan ne?"

" Hum..."

Jaejoong berdiri kemudian mengelus kepala Changmin pelan dan beranjak menuju dapur dan membuatkan Changmin minuman yang dipesannya.

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya pada Yuya yang duduk didepannya.

" Ojisan..." Panggil Changmin

" Hai?"

" Ojisan menyukai eommaku?"

" H-hai?"

" Jawab saja"

" Ano... Apa Minnie tidak masalah?"

" Asal ojisan tidak membuat eomma menangis, Minnie pikir tidak apa - apa..." Ucap Minnie datar

Yuya membulatkan matanya kaget. Dia mendapatkan lampu hijau dari Changmin bukan? Anak dari namja yang dia sukai.

" Arigatou Changmin" Ucap Yuya kemudian tersenyum

" Hum..." Changmin mengangguk pelan

**Drrttt.. Drrttt...**

**Drrtt...drrttt...**

Changmin menoleh ke sampingnya, dia mendapati ponsel eommanya bergetar. Dia mengambil ponsel itu dan mengangkatnya karena dia tahu siapa yang menelepon.

" Yeobosseo..."

" Hyung!"

Changmin menjauhkan ponsel itu dan memandang layar ponselnya. '_Kibumie -hyung_'... Suara cempreng itu pasti suara dari Taemin. Changmin mendekatkan kembali ponsel itu ke telinganya.

" Hyunngg!"

" Ne ne Taeminnie..."

" Hyung tidak mau menjenguk Taeminnie eoh?"

Changmin tersenyum, dia membayangkan pasti sekarang Taemin sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Mian Taeminnie ah... Hyung belum bisa" Changmin menghela nafasnya sebentar " Hyung akan datang tapi..." Lanjutnya

" Arra... Hyung tidak sayang Taeminnie eoh? Tidak mau datang..." Lirih Taemin

" An-aniya... Hyung... Hyung usahakan ne?"

" Yaksok?"

" Yaksok Taeminnie ah"

" Ya sudah... Ini sudah malam. Aku tidur ne hyung?"

" Ne... Jalja Taeminnie..."

" Jalja..."

**Pik**

" Dari siapa baby?"

" Eoh?" Changmin menoleh dan mendapati sang eomma berdiri disampingnya " Dari Taeminnie eomma"

" Oh... Apa bummie ahjumma tidak berbicara?"

" Aniya"

" Ya sudah, minumlah coklat ini dan kita akan segera pulang"

" Eh?" Changmin menoleh kearah jam dinding " Baru jam sembilan eomma"

" Kafe sedang sepi Minnie, lebih baik kita tutup saja"

" Arraseo..."

Yuya tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua ibu dan anak itu, terlihat sungguh harmonis walaupun dia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada keduanya dulu. Setiap memandang mata Jaejoong, dia seakan melihat kehampaan dalam mata hitam itu.

Setelah menutup kafe, Jaehoong dan Changmin pulang diatar oleh Yuya. Dalam perjalanan Changmin beberapa kali bercanda dengan Yuya dan Jaejoong menyukai interaksi keduanya.

Setelah sampai, mereka langsung pamit kedalam rumah dan Jaejoong menyuruh Changmin menggosok gigi dan kembali tidur bersamanya malam ini.

.

.

.

Pagi ini ruang makan keluarga Kim sangat tenang. Bahkan para sahabat Changmin belum mengganggu ketenangan mereka saat sarapan kali ini.

" Eomma..." Panggil Minnie pelan, dia sudah menyeleaaikan sarapannya

" Ne baby?"

" Ng... Kajja.."

" Eodie?"

" Kita ke Korea"

**TRANG**

Sumpit yang tadi dipegang oleh Jaejoong jatuh karena kaget mendengar ucapan Changmin. Dia tidak salah dengar bukan?

" M-mwo?"

" Ayo kita ke Korea"

" Wa-wae baby? Kenapa mendadak?"

" Tidak medadak kok eomma"

" Lalu?"

" Tadi malam saengie mendatangi Minnie"

" M-mwo?"

.

.

**- FLASHBACK DIDALAM MIMPI CHANGMIN -**

.

" Hyunggg!"

" Eoh? Nugu?" Changmin menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak tengah tersenyum padanya

" Ini saengie.."

" Sa-saengie?"

" Ish! Hyung! Ini Saengie..."

**Bruk**

Namja yang lebih kecil dari Changmin itu menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Changmin dan memeluknya erat.

" Saengie..."

" Ne hyung..."

**Tes**

Changmin menitihkan airmatanya. Namja cilik itu mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum melihat hyungnya. Dia menuntun Changmin agar duduk pada rerumputan.

" Hyung jangan menangis"

" Kau... Kau tampan saeng!"

" Hehehe... Aku tampan seperti hyung eoh?"

" Ne... Seperti hyung" Changmin mengusap pelan rambut namja cilik itu

" Hyung... Gomawo ne sudah menjaga saengie... Saengie menyayangi hyung"

" Hyung juga menyayangimu"

" Hyung... Jangan ragu menjaga Taemin hyung ne? Saengie tidak apa - apa... Saengie akan menunggu hyung disini"

" Saengie..."

" Gwaenchana hyung! Tunjukkan hyung bisa menjaga eomma. Lagipula hanya hyung yang bisa menjaga eomma"

" Kau... Kau mengijinkan hyung ke Korea?"

" Hum!"

" Ta- tapi bagaimana jika kau kesepian?"

" Aniya hyung... Hyung hanya perlu berdoa untuk saengie. Saengie akan selalu ada untuk hyung"

" Go-gomawo Saengie..."

" Tapi... Hyung harus berjanji satu hal sebelum pergi"

" Ne?"

" Pertama hyung harus jaga eomma, kedua hyung harus tetap bicara pada saengie walaupun kita berjauhan"

Changmin mengangguk setuju.

" Lalu... Hyung harus memenangkan kompetisi aikido yang akan hyung ikuti besok! Jika menang hyung harus memamerkan piala itu kepadaku ne?!"

" Aish... Jinjja! Aku akan memenangkannya karena aku memang selalu menang" Ucap Changmin yakin

" Ya sudah… Pegang janjimu hyung…"

" Ne saeng"

Changmin berdiri kemudian menarik namja kecil itu untuk berdiri juga dan memeluknya erat. Dia sungguh merasa sangat senang.

" Hyung menyayangimu"

" Saengie juga menyayangi hyung"

" Mianhae…"

" Aniya hyung… Ah!" Namja kecil itu melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Changmin dengan tangan yang berpautan pada tangan Changmin " Jangan pernah menangis lagi hyung, Saengie tidak suka"

" Arra…"

" Ya sudah, jaga dirimu baik – baik hyungie…"

Perlahan namja cilik itu memudar dan berubah menjadi transparan. Changmin terus menggapai namja cilik itu.

" Ki-kita bisa bertemu lagi kan?"

" Pasti hyung… Suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu…" Ucap sang namja cilik kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Changmin

.

**- FLASHBACK OFF –**

.

Jaejoong memandang anaknya dengan mata berkaca – kaca. Menahan harunya saat mendengar cerita Changmin.

Changmin perlahan bangkit dan mendekati eommanya dan memeluk sang eomma dengan erat. Jaejoong membalas pelukan Changmin dan mengelus punggung sang anak dengan pelan. Tak lama Changmin pamit ke sekolahnya setelah mendengar teriakkan para sahabatnya. Mereka berangkat bersama dan Changmin mengumumkan kepindahannya pada mereka.

Pindah? Ya… Jaejoong tahu akan memakan waktu yang lama di Korea sana. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kibum dan Siwon yang koma begitu saja. Dia harus membalas budi karena bagaimanapun Siwon dan Kibum yang telah menolong mereka.

.

Besoknya dengan percaya diri Changmin memasuki gedung olah raga di daerahnya. Dia sudah berhasil mengalahkan beberapa kontestan dan ini adalah pertandingan finalnya.

Changmin menoleh kearah tribun. Disana eomma, Yuya dan para sahabat dan teman – teman sekelasnya mendukungnya dengan riuh. Changmin harap dia bisa membawa pulang piala yang sudah dijanjikannya pada sang adik.

Namun ketika melihat lawannya dia sedikit ragu. Pasalnya, sang lawan merupakan orang yang sangat tangguh. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya, Changmin saja baru beberapa bulan ini mengikuti kompetisi macam ini walaupun terus menang dia belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

Changmin dan sang lawan saling memberikan hormat. Membuat penonton terdiam dan fokus pada bagian tengah lapangan dan pertandingan pun dimulai.

.

.

**BBRRUUKKK**

" Kyaaaa!"

Suara teriakkan itu datang dari pendukung Changmin. Bagaimana tidak mereka histeris? Changmin baru saja menerima serangan Kodokan _(bantingan)_ dari sang lawan setelah lima menit bertahan.

Changmin memejamkan matanya, punggungnya terasa sangat sakit karena sebelumnya dia sudah menerima beberapa pukulan diperut dan dada. Tapi dia harus bisa demi adiknya. Dalam bayangannya terlihat sang adik yang tengah tersenyum melihatnya membawa sebuah piala. Changmin membuka matanya dan menunjukkan mata berapi – api. Dia bangkit ke tengah lapangan kembali dan mengambil ancang – ancang.

Changmin mendorong sang lawan dan melakukan jurus kuncian sehingga lawan sulit bergerak. Dia mencoba membanting lawannya agar skor dapat dimenangkan. Changmin mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya, walaupun sakit dia tetap memfokuskan kekuatannya oada tangannya dan…

**BRRAAKKK**

" Hah…. Hah…. Hah…" Changmin mengambil nafas dengan susah payah

Dia melirik sang lawan yang sudah tidak mampu bangkit. Dia kemudian menoleh kearah arah eomma dan seluruh temannya.

**HANA**

**DUL**

**S…**

" Kyyyaaa~~~ Changggmmiiiinnnn!"

Changmin memenangkan pertandingan itu dengan susah payah. Dia mengusap keningnya yang bercucuran keringat kemudian tersenyum pada sang eomma yang memandangnya penuh kebanggaan padahal sebelumnya Jaejoong sudah menggigiti sapu tangan yang dibawanya karena khawatir dengan keadaan sang anak.

Namun ternyata anaknya bisa membanggakannya dengan memenangkan kompetisi aikido tingkat daerahnya.

.

.

.

" Whooaaa… Changmin keren!" Ucap salah seorang teman Changmin yang berjenis kelamin yeoja

" Arigatou" Ucap Changmin yang sudah menerima piala tadi

Di atas panggung tadi dia mengangat tinggi – tinggi piala yang didapatnya dan berterima kasih pada eommanya di atas panggung itu.

" Ini untukmu Changmin" Yeoja disebelahnya memberikan sebuah bungkusan

Ah… Bukan hanya satu… Teman – teman yeojanya juga memberikan ucapan selamat dan beberapa bingkisan karena Changmin memenangkan pertandingan kali ini. Apa lagi mereka senang bisa bersalaman dengan idola mereka.

Jaejoong memandangnya penuh senyum, dia tidak menyangka Changmin seterkenal ini.

' _Auranya mirip denganmu_….' Lirihnya dalam hati

" Eomma…." Changmin memanggil Jaejoong

Jaejoong mendekat sembari tersenyum dan lihaatt…. Teman – teman Changmin terpesona melihat Jaejoong yang begitu menawan dimata mereka. Sedangkan Yuya mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang. Dia sungguh senang saat Changmin mengundangnya untuk melihat pertandingannya. Dia juga bangga pada Changmin yang sudah memenangkan pertandingan hari ini.

" EHEM!" Changmin berdehem melihat kelakuan teman – temannya " Aku pulang dulu. Ayo" Ucap Changmin kemudian mengajak ketiga sahabatnya pulang bersama

.

.

.

" Changmin kau sungguh hebat"

" Tentu saja" Ucap Changmin

Mereka sekarang berada didalam mobil Yuya menuju tempat yang Changmin minta, makam sang adik. Setelah sampai Changmin segera berlari menuju makam sang adik diikuti eomma, Yuya dan ketiga sahabatnya.

" Ya saeng! Liihaaatt! Hyung berhasil! Hahahhaah… Hyung… Hyung akan pergi namun akan segera kembali untuk menjenguk eoh? Tunggu hyung ne?" Ucap Changmin tersenyum senang kemudian berlutut didepan gundukkan tanah itu " Hyung, senin nanti berangkat. Kau harus menungguku eoh?"

Jaejoong memandang teduh anaknya begitu juga ketiga sahabat yang mengantarnya. Changmin kemudian bangkit dan menoleh ke belakang.

" Ayo eomma"

" Ne baby…"

Changmin akhirnya berjalan kearah mobil Yuya setelah meletakkan bunga diatas makam sang adik. Jaejoong menoleh dan tersenyum sendu.

' _Aegya… Mianhae….'_ Lirihnya dalam hati

.

.

.

Malam ini suasana sangat ramai di rumah Jaejoong. Dia memasakkan makanan kesukaan Changmin dan mengundang ketiga sahabat Changmin untuk merayakan kemenangan Changmin. Tidak lupa dia juga mengundang Yuya yang hari ini menjadi supir bagi mereka berlima.

" Masakan Jejung imo oishiii….." Pekik Jun senang

" Hai hai… Kalian makan sepuasnya saja karena nanti kalian akan merindukan rasanya" Ucap Changmin

" Jahatnya kau Changmin!"

" Kalian ini berisik, aku sedang menikmati masakan Jejung imo tahu!"Ucap Toma kesal karena acara makannya terganggu

" Sudah sudah… Kalian jika bertemu tidak pernah akur hmm?"

" Habis, Changmin mengesalkan imo" Ucap Shun ikut menyalahkan Changmin

" Apa?"

" Ayo habiskan dulu. Jangan banyak bertengkar"Lerai Jaejoong

" HAI!"

Yuya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pertengkaran yang ada dihadapannya. Dia juga senang bisa diundang makan malam di apartemen Jaejoong hari ini. Setelah makan malam itu berakhir, mereka menghabiskan waktunya diruang tengah, mengobrol dan menonton televisi dan tentu saja sambil menikmati snack yang disediakan oleh Jaejoong.

" Ya Changmin!" Panggil Toma

" Hmm?"

" Kau mendapatkan hadiah dari Ayumi bukan? Buka! Aku penasaran isinya"

" Ini" Changmin mengambil sebuah kotak yang dia ingat diberikan oleh teman yeojanya dan Toma segera membuka kotak itu

" Ya ampun! Coklat… Banyak sekali. Ck.. Dia sangat tahu kesukaanmu ya? Aku jadi iri"

" Kau menyukainya?"

" Dia menyukaimu"

" Aku tidak menyukainya"

" Ck… Belagu sekali bocah ini"

" Aku bukan bocah!"

" Hey hey.. kenapa lagi?" Jaejoong datang setelah membereskan dapurnya bersama Yuya. Dia melihat anaknya tengah beradu mulut kembali dengan salah satu sahabatnya " Kau membuka hadiah dari teman – temanmu Min?" Tanyanya lalu duduk disamping Changmin dan Yuya duduk disamping Jaejoong

" Ne eomma.."

" Lihat imo, anak imo sungguh terkenal tapi angkuh sekali…" Ucap Toma

" Eh?" Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya

" Lihat… Hadiah dari teman sekelasnya banyak sekali imo!" Ucap Shun sembari menunjukkan hadiah dari teman - temannya

" Lalu?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

" Tapi Changmin tidak menyukainya. Sayang sekali"

" Siapa bilang aku tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Changmin

" Jadi? Kau mengakui menyukai Ayumi" Ucap Toma

" Ck! Aku menyukai coklatnya bukan pemberinya!" Ucap Changmin kemudian merebut coklat dari tangan Toma

" Hah… Di otaknya hanya ada makanan saja"

" Eii… Bukankah Changmin sudah memiliki orang yang dia suka makanya dia tidak menyukai Ayumi?" Kali ini Shun ikut bicara

" Ahh~~ Kau benar!" Ucap Toma

" Ap-apa maksud kalian?" Changmin mulai gugup jika membicarakan hal ini apa lagi didepan eommanya

" Kyuniemu itu lhooo~~" Goda Shun

" Y-YA! BAKKA!" Changmin memukul lengan Shun yang ada disampingnya

" Ittei…" _(sakit)_

" Makanya jangan bicara sembarangan!"

" Demo Minnie ah…"

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya menju sang eomma.

" Kyunie akan cemburu jika tahu kau seperti ini. Kau playboy eoh?" Goda Jaejoong

" Eo-eomma!" Changmin memeiki dengan wajah yang memerah

Yah… Tidak ada salahnya menggoda anaknya yang biasanya menggodanya itu. dan malam itu dihabiskan mereka dengan bercanda bersama.

.

Jaejoong berjalan bersama Yuya ketika jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Dia akan mengantar Yuya sampai ke mobilnya.

" Jadi… Hati – hati disana ya"

" Tentu" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum

" Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu"

" H-hai…"

Jawaban? Ya… Yuya barusaja mengutarakan perasaannya dan Jaejoong terkejut karena merasa Yuya hanya menganggapnya teman selama ini. Mereka berdiri disamping mobil Yuya.

" Aku akan mengantarmu ke bandara senin nanti"

" Ah… Hai…"

" Aku pulang ya"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Yuya perlahan mendekat dan….

**CUP**

Yuya mengecup kening Jaejoong sejenak membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya dan wajahnya memerah. Dia kaget Yuya melalukan hal itu padanya. Yuya tersenyum setelahnya kemudian menaiki mobilnya dan menjalankannya menuju rumahnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong? Dia menepuki pipinya yang menghangat sembari berjalan menuju apartemennya.

**CEKLEK**

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya dan terlihat Changmin sudah berbaring disana. Setelah mengganti pakaian Jaejoong berbaring disamping Changmin.

" Kenapa eomma tidak menerima Yuya ojisan saja?"

" OMO! YA!"

Jaejoong segera bangkit sangking kagetnya, ternyata sang anak belum tidur. Setelah menetralkan denyut jantungnya yang baru saja menggila kemudian dia kembali berbaring.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan Minnie?"

" Aku rasa Yuya Ojisan namja yang baik"

" Ck… Tidurlah…"

" Eomma… Masih mencintainya?"

" Eh?"

" Masih mencintai orang itu?"

Jaejoong menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Changmin dan mengelus rambut Changmin pelan.

" Eomma… Hanya membutuhkanmu dalam hidup eomma Minnie… Jangan pikirkan yang lain" Ucap Jaejoong

" Tapi Minnie hanya ingin eomma bahagia"

" Eomma bahagia jika ada dirimu"

Changmin tersenyum mendengarnya kemudian merapatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk sang eomma.

" Eomma…" Panggil Changmin pelan

" Hmm?"

" Haraboji tadi menelepon dan Minnie menceritakan apa yang akan kita perbuat"

" Lalu?"

" Haraboji akan pulang juga ke Korea. Dia bilang akan menjaga kita disana"

" Harabojimu sungguh baik ne? Jadilah seperti dia yang bijaksana Minnie"

" Ne eomma…"

" Tidurlah, sudah malam"

" Ne"

.

.

.

Senin menjelang dan sekarang Jaejoong, Changmin, Yuya, Ai dan ketiga sahabat Changmin sudah ada dibandara. Jaejoong terlihat sedang menggenggam tangan pegawai yang bekerja pada kafe Kibum dan memberinya sedikit masukan.

Setelahnya dia memanggil Changmin untuk segara masuk kedalam pesawat. Changmin melambaikan tangannya pada para sahabat dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca kemudian mengikuti eommanya masuk kedalam pintu keberangkatan.

Sesampainya di Korea dia sudah ditunggu oleh supir Kibum dan mereka segera menuju rumah Kibum sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit melihat keadaan ketiga orang itu. Kibum sendiri sudah mengetahui keputusan Changmin setelah Changmin memberitahu bahwa dia setuju untuk pergi ke Korea.

Jaejoong mengamati jalanan Seoul yang menurutnya banyak berubah itu. wajahnya sedikit sendu saat melewati jalan yang dulu pernah dilewatinya bersama sang mantan suami. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan menguatkan hatinya. Dia tidak boleh lemah, tidak lagi!

Jaejoong memasuki rumah Kibum yang besarnya hampir sama seperti rumahnya di Jepang. Disana ada seorang pembantu yang memang mengurusi rumah itu.

" Lee ahjumma ne? Kim Jaejoong imnida dan ini anakku Changmin" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian membungkukkan kepalanya begitu juga Changmin.

" Aigo… Kalian pasti lelah, silahkan istirahat dahulu" Ucap Lee ahjumma

" Aniya ahjumma, sehabis ini kami akan langsung menuju rumah sakit. Kami ingin melihat Bummie hyung" Ucap Jaejoong

Lee ahjumma menghela nafas dan mengangguk pelan. Setelah menaruh kopernya, Jaejoong dan Changmin beranjak menuju rumah sakit disana.

Dia memasuki sebuah ruangan yang ternyata didalamnya terdapat Kibum yang sednag terlelap. Jaejoong mendekat dan melihat keadaannya, dia menitihkan airmatanya saat melihat leher dan pelipis Kibum yang terluka parah.

Dia juga melihat perban membalut pundak dan dadanya. Jaejoong perlahan menyentuhkan tangannya pada dada Kibum dan itu membuat Kibum tersentak karena dia masih sensitif pada sentuhan.

" Jo-joongie…" Lirih Kibum

" Hyungie… Hiks…"

" Jangan menangis Joongie…"

" Mianhae Joongie baru datang"

" Gwaenchana… Gwaenchana Joongie… Minnie eodie?" Tanya Kibum

" Minnie disini ahjumma"

Jaejoong menyingkir dan membiarkan Changmin mendekat kearah Kibum. Tangan Kibum perlahan menyentuh rambut Changmin.

" Mianhae karena ahjumma menyuruhmu ke Korea"

" Gwaenchana ahjumma… Ahjumma istirahat saja… Minnie akan menemui Taeminnie"

" Ne…"

**CUP**

Changmin mengecup kening Kibum dan pamit untuk menemui Taemin yang tempat rawatnya tidak jauh dari kamar Kibum.

" Apa yang terjadi hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong kemudian mengambil kursi untuk duduk disamping ranjang Kibum

" Semua terjadi begitu cepat Joongie… Polisi sedang mengusutnya karena mereka mengira semua ini sudah direncanakan"

" OMO!"

" Ne Joongie… Ada yang sengaja melakukannya pada kami" Lirih Kibum

" Hy-hyung ah… Aku… Aku akan ada disampingmu hyung. Kau tenang saja"

" Ne Joongie. Gomawo"

" Ne hyung… Ini bukan apa – apa"

Setelah Kibum terlelap Jaejoong memutuskan menemui anaknya yang ada dikamar Taemin. Terlihat Taemin sangat antusias dan senang karena bisa bertemu Jaejoong dan Changmin. Setelahnya mereka berdua melihat keadaan Siwon yang lebih buruk dari keduanya.

Banyak alat – alat dipasang pada tubuhnya, walau nafasnya teratur dia tidak membuka maanya karena memang tidak bisa. Jaejoong dan Changmin hanya bisa melihatnya dari kaca luar. Mereka belum diizinkan masuk untuk menemui Siwon.

Saat malam menjelang Lee ahjumma datang untuk berganti menjaga Kibum dan Taemin. Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Changmin akhirnya pulang karena mereka sudah sepakat akan menjaga bergantian dengan Lee ahjumma.

.

.

Pagi ini rumah Kibum kedatangan seorang tamu istimewa. Namja tua itu memeluk Changmin dengan erat karena sudah lama merindukan sang cucu tersayang.

" Appa kenapa pulang juga eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Appa akan melindungi kalian. Lagi pula appa bosan di Jerman, lebih baik bertemu dengan kalian saja yang sudah ada di Korea"

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut mendapati sang appa yang begitu baik padanya. Ditengah kesusahannya Jaejoong bersyukur bisa bertemu orang yang baik seperti Jung appanya ini.

Hari ini Mr. Jung bahkan ikut Jaejoong dan Changmin menjenguk Kibum. Kibum sungguh senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan Mr. Jung. Sedangkan Mr. Jung menatap miris penolong anaknya itu, dia berjanji akan mengusut semua kasus yang dialami keluar Choi. Dia akan membantu keluarga Choi kali ini.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Jaejoong dan Changmin berada di Seoul. Siang ini Jaejoong mengajak Changmin untuk berbelanja karena semua bahan makanan sudah habis. Kemarin dia menjaga Kibum sekeluarga sampai pagi dan pulangnya dia mampir ke supermarket dan menyuruh Lee ahjumma menjaga Kibum.

Jaejoong memasukkan sayur mayur, daging dan beberapa bumbu yang dia butuhkan untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

" Kau mau eomma buatkan apa hmmm?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Hmm… tteobokki, japchage, kimchi chige… Hmm… Jajangmyun juga eomma"

" Aigo… eomma ambil ramen dulu kalau begitu. Kau ambilah snack untukmu tapi ingat jangan berlebihan"

" Arra eomma"

Kemudian mereka berpisah, Jaejoong ketempat ramen dan Changmin ketempat snack.

" Ah… Sudah selesai… Minnie eodie?" Ucap Jaejoong setelah menaruh benda yang dia mau kedalam keranjang

Jaejoong kemudian mendorong trolinya yang mulai penuh dan mencari sang anak dibagian snack

" Eo-eomma…."

Jaejoong menoleh mendengar Changmin memanggilnya dengan nada sedikit bergetar. Dan saat itu juga dia membatu saat melihat sang anak tengah dipeluk oleh seseorang.

.

.

.

~ **TBC** ~

.

.

.

Jreng jreng... Cho ga update tengah malem... Hahahayyy... hah... kenapa sekarang pada ga bisa ya buka ffn... emank kenapa kuga ffn masuk situs yang di blokir? Ffn ga jelek" juga kok reputasinya? Iya kan? Hah... ya sudah lah

Nugu? Siapa yang meluk Bang Miminnya Cho eoh? Ketemu sama siapa? Yang bisa jawab n bener Cho kasih kulkasnya bang Mimin deh :P

Dah cukup panjang kah? Nah…. Ini Chap terpanjang yang Cho pernah tulis, 20 halaman ms. Word.

Mianhae kalo ada typos ya? Apa ada yang setuju kalo Cho setiap update kayak gini? Keliatannya lebih rinci tak? Kalo ga Cho bikin 10 halaman lagi aje ^^

Cho juga minta muup kalo ada kesalahan nulis bahasa Jepang karena Cho udah lama ga belajar bahasa Jepang ^^ juga soal aikidonya ^^

Cho baca ripiu kalian kok tapiii… intinya satu SABAR~~~ Ada waktunya buat kita nistain Yunpa tapi belum saatnya dan untuk kehidupannya kenapa Jaemma terus yang disorot? Karena… Hmmm… Cho sengaja ngeliatin kehidupannya Jaemma dulu sebelum akhirnya kita beralih ke beruang buncit ga tau diri itu… Okay?

.

**Special Thanks :**

**Lunabie, Anik0405, Oktavian, Rly. C. JaeKyu, tyrhyeee (nado annyeong ^^), wulandari. apple (annyeong ^^), Fetty88 (hwaiting!), niixz. valerie. 5, GuestYunjae, CloudyRyeoRez (sabar… lg puasa ^^), CuteCat88, DaeMinJae , Ditassi (hahaha, qt sama ne?), chkyumin (sabar sabar ^^), Yunjae heart (ne, lanjuuutt! ^^), IceTsoi (makasih ^^, eoh? Yg no 2 ga jnji ya?*wink), septyans. sibar, Mami Fate Kamikaze, Reanelisabeth, lee sunri hyun, Byunchannie26, vianashim, jaena, akiramia44, (kkk… sabar…), Elis, narayejea (sabar ya… nanti kejawab satu"), idez lv hallyu (sabar chingu…), Summer Mei, meyy-chaan (ne, Cho kumpulin komik na jg kok sama pny dvd anime na juga. Kkk…. ), SinushYJS, overdokai, azahra88, shipper89, Snow white (kan qt na blm tau Yunpa pegimane hidupnya? Stlh Jaemma pergi), zoldyk, Dolphien imoetz (sabaarrr~~), Ai Rin Lee, min, MPREG Lover, Dwi yuliani 562 (sabaarr~~~), Lee yuno (bohay? Kyk Cho eoh? Kkkk), JungKimCaca (nee~ Cho usahakan ^^), vampireyunjae, rinrin muetz, Dennis Park, snow. drop. 1272, aiska jung, gothiclolita89, Kuminosuki (ne ne ne… ^^), meliarisky7, YJYSCKKT (kkk… nangis pas baca ff Cho doang kok ^^ YA! Jgn ambil bebeb" Cho eoh!), Hana – Kara, ditstysandra (ia sih… mesti searching dulu T^T), yoon HyunWoon, narexo (salam kenal. Nado annyeong! ^^ Gomen :maaf), YumiChwang (sabar ya~~ makasih juga udah sabar… nado loph u *huek kkk), nabratz, ruixi, MaxMin, nidayjshero (sabar ya~~ puasa…), birin. rin, Tria U-KnowHero (ia, nanti ada saatnya ktm Yunpa), joongmax, babychokyu, YunJaeLovers, iche. cassiopeiajaejoong, Vic89, (eeii.. blm an nistain dy tuh kkkk), jaeho love (kepo kah?), para Guest, follower dan favoriter kkk…**

.

Udah siap tau siapa yang meluk Minnie sampe Jaemma membatu kayak gono? Eii… Tungguin Cho eoh? Dan makasih banget buat semua ripiunya dan waw… maap ya kalo ada yang kelewat ^^ #bow

Ah! Lupa! Cho udah bilang apa udah bilang ya? Data Cho kan ilang FF Light, my glassy, now sama chef jung ilang semua tuh… Cho lagi nulis ulang semua.. yang udah now dan my glassy… tinggal light sama chef jung… Hehehehe.. sabar ne?

Satu lagi… Yang setuju Jaemma sama Yuya aje? Haha…

.

Jja… See u next Chap?

Chuu~~


	7. Chapter 6

**Now**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Pairing : Nanti ada seiring berjalannya Chap... hehehehe...

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Friendship? YAOI, alur pasaran, membosankan dan pasti banyak typos

Rate** T**

Baca pelan - pelan ne?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu Jaejoong dan Changmin berada di Seoul. Siang ini Jaejoong mengajak Changmin untuk berbelanja karena semua bahan makanan sudah habis. Kemarin dia menjaga Kibum sekeluarga sampai pagi dan pulangnya dia mampir ke supermarket dan menyuruh Lee ahjumma menjaga Kibum.

Jaejoong memasukkan sayur mayur, daging dan beberapa bumbu yang dia butuhkan untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

" Kau mau eomma buatkan apa hmmm?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Hmm… tteobokki, japchage, kimchi chige… Hmm… Jajangmyun juga eomma"

" Aigo… eomma ambil ramen dulu kalau begitu. Kau ambilah snack untukmu tapi ingat jangan berlebihan"

" Arra eomma"

Kemudian mereka berpisah, Jaejoong ketempat ramen dan Changmin ketempat snack.

" Ah… Sudah selesai… Minnie eodie?" Ucap Jaejoong setelah menaruh benda yang dia mau kedalam keranjang

Jaejoong kemudian mendorong trolinya yang mulai penuh dan mencari sang anak dibagian snack

" Eo-eomma…."

Jaejoong menoleh mendengar Changmin memanggilnya dengan nada sedikit bergetar. Dan saat itu juga dia membatu saat melihat sang anak tengah dipeluk oleh seseorang.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 6 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membeku melihat pemandangan didepannya. Changmin, sang anak tengah dipeluk seorang namja berkemeja kotak - kotak merah hitam. Sebenarnya bukan pelukannya yang membuat kaget namun posisi merekalah yang membuat Jaejoong membeku kaget.

Lihat... Changmin terlihat sedang ditindih oleh sang pelaku pemelukan bahkan namja itu memeluk Changmin dengan erat. Dia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Changmin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Changmin.

Sedangkan suara bergetar Changmin disebabkan karena menahan sakit dikepala dan pelukan yang mungkin terlalu erat itu membuatnya sulit bernafas.

" Nu-nugusseo?" Tanya Jaejoong mendekat kearah mereka

Untung saja pengunjung sedang sepi sehingga dilorong snack itu hanya ada mereka bertiga.

" Min? Nugu?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin

" Mo-molla eomma..." Ucap Changmin pelan " Hey... Lepaskan aku" Lanjutnya pada namja itu

Namun yang didapan hanya gelengan. Sebenarnya dari tadi dia sudah meminta untuk dilepaskan namun namja yang menindihnya itu terus menggeleng.

" Omo! Kyunie!"

Jaejoong tersentak dan menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya. Dia memandang kaget sang empu suara begitu juga sebaliknya.

" Joongie!"

" Hyung!"

Ah... Ternyata Ryeowook yang datang, dia mendekat kemudian memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya. Kemudian Ryeowook menatap dua orang yang tengah bertindihan itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Ah...

.

**- FLASHBACK BEBERAPA MENIT SEBELUMNYA -**

.

Changmin menyelusuri lorong snack dan mengambil beberapa snack kesukaannya. Dia tersenyum ketika mengambil sebuah snack yang mengingatkan dirinya dengan sahabatnya dulu.

" Kyunie..." Lirihnya pelan kemudian mengambil snack kentang itu

Dia pun berjalan melanjutkan penjelajahannya dan dia berbinar saat melihat coklat batang yang biasa dia habiskan berdua dengan sahabatnya. Sebenarnya sahabatnya itu yang membuatnya menyukai coklat seperti sekarang.

**Sreett**

**Tap**

Changmin mengedipkan matanya, bukan hanya tangannya yang mengambil coklat itu namun ada tangan lainnya. Changmin dan namja itu menoleh.

Changmin menatap namja didepannya dengan bingung, dia seperti pernah bertemu dengannya namun dimana? Dia tidak punya teman berkaca mata seperti ini dan terlihat... Nerd?

**GRREEPP**

**BRRUUUKKKK**

" Akkhh... Appo"

Changmin membulatkan matanya saat namja yang terlihat seumuran itu menerjangnya dan karena refleknya sedang kurang bagus dia terjatuh dan semua snack yang dipegangnya berhamburan.

" Y-ya! Kau siapa eoh?! Lepas... Akkhh... Appo..."

Namun Changmin tidak mendapatkan respon apapun kecuali gelengan dari namja yang ada di atasnya ini.

" Appo... Lepaskan aku"

Sekali lagi namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya, Changmin yang mulai kesal mencoba menarik namja itu namun Changmin tidak kuat karena namja itu dengan erat mengalungkan tangannya pada lehernya.

Saat itu dia melihat sang eomma mencarinya dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan dengan kepala yang masih berdenyut sakit dia memanggil eommanya dengan suara bergetar.

.

**- FLASHBACK OFF -**

.

Jaejoong menatap tak percaya namja yang ada di atas tubuh anaknya, begitu juga Changmin yang membulatkan matanya tidak percaya bahwa namja itu adalah Kyuhyun, sang sahabat yang selama ini dia rindukan.

" Ky-kyunie..." Lirih Changmin

" Cwang..." Bisik sang namja yang ternyata Kyuhyun itu

**Deg**

Jantung Changmin hampir saja copot dari tempatnya ketika mendengar suara yang dia rindukan. Walaupun sedikit berbeda namun dia bisa mengenali suaranya.

" Ya... Kyunie, lepas eoh! Kita masih diswalayan!" Ucap Ryewook kemudian mencoba menarik Kyuhyun

Namun Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan pelukannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Changmin sedikit terbatuk. Jaejoong yang sempat terpaku segera datang dan berjongkok.

" Kyunie... Tidak rindu ahjumma eoh? Tidak mau peluk ahjumma?" Tanya Jaejoong dan dia pun hanya mendapatkan gelengan dari Kyuhyun

Jaejoong menatap Changmin menyuruh Changmin berkata sesuatu agar Kyuhyun mau melepaskannya karena beberapa orang mulai memperhatikan mereka.

**Puk**

**Puk**

Changmin menepuk - nepuk pelan punggung Kyuhyun. Dia tadi sempat mendengar isakan Kyuhyun dan dia juga merasa lehernya terkena sesuatu yang basah.

" Kyunie ah... Aku sudah pulang, lepaskan dulu... Aku tidak akan pergi darimu lagi"

" Yaksok?" Lirih Kyuhyun

" Ne Kyu... Yaksok"

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya dan berdiri disamping eommanya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam erat lengan sang eomma.

Changmin mencoba bangkit dibantu oleh Jaejoong kemudian keduanya menatap heran pada Kyuhyun yang sepertinya berubah banyak itu. Jaejoong kemudian menatap Ryeowook dan hanya senyuman sendu yang didapatnya.

" Aigo... Kyunie waeyo hmm?" Tanya Jaejoong kemudian mengelus lembut rambut ikal Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan membuat Jaejoong terkejut karena selain airmata yang mengalir, Kyuhyun sungguh berbeda sekarang. Bisa dilihat dari kaca mata yang dipakainya dan sikapnya.

" Kyunie manis tidak boleh menangis nanti tidak manis lagi" Jaejoong menghapus airmata yang membasahi pipi Kyuhyun " Kyunie merindukan Minnie eoh?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

" Sekarang Minnie sudah pulang, Kyunie tidak boleh menangis eoh?" Ucap Jaejoong

Kembali Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menghapus airmatanya yang masih tersisa dipipinya kemudian menatap Changmin.

" Cwang..." Lirih Kyuhyun kemudian mendekati Changmin

" N-ne" Changmin menatap gugup Kyuhyun yang mendekat kearahnya

**Grep**

Kyuhyun menautkan jari - jari kecilnya pada jari - jari Changmin dan menggenggamnya erat kemudian menunduk.

" Hah..." Terdengar Ryewook menghela nafasnya

" Sepertinya Kyunie merindukan Minnie" Jaejoong mencoba menarik kesimpulan

" Ne... Kyunie ah, sudah waktunya pulang"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan makin mengeratkan tautan tangannya pada Changmin.

" Sudahlah hyung, kami belum makan. Lebih baik kita makan sana ne? Didepan ada restoran cepat saji bukan?" Ajak Jaejoong

" Ah, ne. Kau mau makan kan Kyunie?" Tanya Ryewook

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian memunguti snack yang tadi sudah diambil oleh Changmin namun jatuh dan kemudian menuju kasir dan membayar semua setelah mengambil sekotak susu hamil.

Susu hamil? Ah… Kibum yang kecelekaan itu ternyata tengah hamil dua minggu dan Jaejoong sangat senang mendengar kabar kehamilan itu. Paling tidak Kibum tidak mengalami keguguran seperti dirinya.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Ryewook mengantri memesan makanan sedangkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka berempat.

" Sebenarnya Kyunie kenapa hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong saat sedang mengantri

" Dia… Hanya merindukan Minnie… Sangat…"

" Hmm.." Jaejoong mengangguk " Apa yang membuatnya berubah seperti itu?"

" Jae ah… Saat Kyunie menemukan pesan Minnie dia langsung menuju apartemenmu namun tidak ada orang disana dan setelah dua hari kami bertemu Yunho serta eomma dan seorang yeoja… Kyunie memarahi Yunho…."

Jaejoong terdiam mendengarkannya.

.

**- FLASHBACK –**

.

" Yunho ahjusshi kejam eoh! Minnie eodie?" Bentak Kyuhyun

" Kyunie… Minnie bersama eommanya" Jelas Yunho dengan nada pelan

" Itu semua karena ahjusshi! Salah ahjusshi!" Pekik Kyuhyun

" Kyunie!" Ryewook menagan lengan Kyuhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti " Mianhae Yun…"

" Gwaenchana hyung"

" Sekarang Kyunie tidak menyesal Minnie lebih memilih pergi bersama Joongie ahjumma!"

" Apa maksudmu Kyunie ah?" Tanya Yunho tetap lembut namun dibelakangnya dua orang yeoja menatap sebal Ryewook dan Kyuhyun

" Ahjusshi bahkan melupakan Minnie. Apa… Apa ahjusshi tahu Minnie berulang tahun dua hari lalu dan kami mengadakan pesta siang hari untuk menghibur Minnie yang gagal pergi bersama ahjusshi?"

Yunho tersentak mendengarnya kemudian jantungnya berdetak kencang.

" Ahjusshi tahu bagaimana senangnya Minnie saat menceritakan bahwa dia akhirnya punya waktu bersama ahjusshi?" Lirih Kyuhyun

" Kyunie sudah nak…"

" Aniyo eomma! Ahjusshi ini harus tahu bagaimana ekspresi Minnie saat menceritakannya! Minnie bahkan tidak pernah sesenang itu sebelumnya! Ahjusshi kejam! Hanya karena ahjumma centil itu ahjusshi melupakan Minnie dan Joongie ahjumma!" Ucap Kyunie kemudian menunjuk Ahra yang ada dibelakang Yunho

" Ya! Siapa yang kau maksud!" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Hiks…"

" Kyunie… " Yunho mencoba mendekat untuk menyentuh Kyuhyun

" Jangan pegang Kyunie ahjusshi! Kyunie benci orang yang membuat Minnie menangis!"

Kyuhyun berlari menuju apartemennya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya menangis sesenggukkan karena dia tidak menemukan Changmin, sang sahabat yang ternyata dibawa pergi oleh Jaejoong.

" Mianhae.. Atas kelancangan Kyunie. Aku pamit Yun" Ucap Ryewook kemudian berbalik hendak menyusul Kyuhyun

" Hyung.. Kau tahu dimana mereka?" Tanya Yunho sebelum Ryewook masuk kedalam apartemennya

" Kalaupun aku tahu aku tidak akan memberitahumu Yun" Ucap Ryewook tanpa menoleh kemudian masuk kedalam apartemennya

Dia segera menyusul Kyuhyun yang pasti ada didalam kamar. Dia melihat sang anak tengah berbaring tengkurap dan bahunya bergetar menandakan dia sedang menangis. Ryewook mendekat dan mengelus punggung Kyuhyun lembut.

" Kyunie ah… Eomma tidak pernah mengajarkanmu tidak sopan seperti itu…" Ucapnya pelan

" Hiks… Kyunie benci Yunho ahjusshi eomma hiks…"

" Tapi Kyunie ah…"

" Kyunie ingin bertemu Minnie" Lirih Kyuhyun

" Sabar ne? Nanti kita cari bersama"

Namun sampai enam bulan kemudian Kyuhyun dan keluarganya tidak dapat menemukan Jaejoong walaupun sudah berbicara dengan Mr. Jung dan meminta bantuan Yoochun yang merupakan sekretaris sekaligus sahabat Yunho.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Ryewook mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap jam dinding. Dipukul sepuluh malam siapa juga yang bertamu?

" Yeobo, aku buka pintu dulu" Ucap Ryewook pada sang suami, mereka sedang ada diruang tamu membicarakan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang berubah drastis sejak ditinggal Changmin

" Ne…"

Ryewook berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya dan membukanya. Dia sedikit kaget karena didepannya telah berdiri Mrs. Jung dan Ahra.

" Ada apa ahjumma?"

" Ini, datanglah" Ucap Mrs. Jung terkesan angkuh

Ryewook menerima sebuah undang dan menatap syok nama yang tertera di undangan itu. Yunho dan Ahra?

" Yunho dan Ahra?" Tanya Ryewook

" Ne, aku dan Yunho oppa akan menikah. Aku harap kalian sekeluarga bisa datang" Ucap Ahra

" Terima kasih undangannya. Karena sudah malam aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian masuk. Sekali lagi terima kasih"

**BRAK**

Ryewook menutup kencang pintu itu dan hampir mengenai wajah dua yeoja didepannya. Ryewook masuk dan membawa undangan itu menuju sang suami.

" Nugu?"

" Ini…" Ucap Ryewook pelan kemudian memberikan undangan yang diberikan tadi

" Mwo? Yunho?"

" Ne…"

Ryewook duduk disamping sang suami dan memijit pangkal hidungnya. Bisa dipastikan Kyuhyun akan tambah membenci Yunho setelah ini.

" Yunho ahjusshi kenapa eomma?"

**DEG**

Ryewook menoleh dan mendapati anaknya berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya sembari mengusap matanya. Seeprtinya dia terbangun tadi. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekat dan memperhatikan sebuah undangan yang dipegang oleh appanya.

" M-mwo?"

Kyuhyun mengambil undangan itu dan membaca nama mempelainya membuat dia terdiam kemudian berdecih.

" Ternyata…" Kyuhyun melempar undangan itu dan masuk kembali kedalam kamar

Setelah memutuskan tidak hadir dalam pernikahan kedua Yunho, Ryewook dan Yesung sang suami berencana pindah karena mereka sudah membeli sebuah rumah disalah satu komplek Seoul namun Kyuhyun tidak mau pindah dari tempat tinggalnya sekarang.

" Kalau Minnie kesini dan Kyunie sudah pindah bagaimana eomma? Dia tidak tahu kan kalau Kyunie pindah? Otte?" Lirih Kyuhyun

" Tapi… Minnie tahu dimana Kyunie sekolah bukan? Minnie yang pandai itu pasti akan mencari Kyunie kesekolah. Ne?"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyetujui untuk pindah dari apartemen itu dan memulai hidupnya yang baru. Saat dirinya keluar apartemennya dia melihat Yunho yang hendak masuk kedalam apartemen miliknya.

" Ahjusshi!" Panggil Kyuhyun

Yunho menoleh dan tersneyum lembut, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya penuh kebencian. Kyuhyun menarik jas Yunho bermaksud membuat Yunho menunduk dan Yunho menurutinya.

**PLAKK**

" Kyunie benci ahjusshi!" Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian berlari kearah lift

" KYUNIE!" Pekik Ryewook dan Yesung, mereka sangat kaget atas kelakuan tidak sopan Kyuhyun terhadap tetangganya itu

" Mianhae…" Ryewook menunduk

" Aku menyusul Kyunie" Ucap Yesung dan langsung berlari sebelumnya dia juga berpamitan pada Yunho

" Kalian… pindah hari ini?" Tanya Yunho sedikit meringis dan memegangi pipinya

" Ne, mianhae atas kelancangan Kyunie"

" Ah… Ne"

" Baiklah, aku pergi Yun"

" N-ne"

Namun belum beberapa langkah Yunho memanggil Ryewook dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sebentar sementara dia masuk kedalam apartemennya dan keluar membawa sesuatu.

" Tolong berikan ini untuk Kyunie, aku rasa ini milik Minnie" Ucap Yunho menyerahkan sebuah boneka paha ayam pada Ryewook

" Eh?"

" Biar Kyunie yang menyimpannya"

Ryewook tersenyum kemudian mengambil boneka itu.

" Hyung, kau… Marah padaku?" Tanya Yunho pelan

" Molla Yun… Itu kehidupanmu dengan Joongie. Aku… Tidak tahu kalian kenapa seperti itu. Namun harusnya kau lebih memperhatikan keluargamu ketimbang eommamu walaupun eommamu merupakan keluargamu"

" Hyung ah…"

" Annyeong" Ryewook membungkuk dan meninggalkan Yunho disana sendirian

Setelahnya, Kyuhyun memang masih bersekolah ditempat yang sama namun sikapnya berubah menjadi pendiam dan selalu memeluk boneka milik Changmin dan menutup diri dari teman – temannya.

.

**- FLASHBACK OFF –**

.

" Aku rasa dia sungguh merindukan Minnie hyung" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ne, aku tahu Joongie ah…"

Ryewook dan Jaejoong berjalan mencari Changmin setelah membawa pesanan mereka. Mereka melihat Changmin duduk dipojok membelakangi mereka.

" Omo! Kyunieee!" Pekik Ryewook kaget

Jaejoong tersenyum lucu melihat kejadian di depannya. Lihat betapa manjanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin. Kyuhyun duduk dipangkuan Changmin dan membenamkan kepalanya pada leher Changmin sedangkan Changmin terlihat diam, bingung apa yang harus dilakukan.

" Minnie" Panggil Jaejoong

" Eommaa~~" Rengek Changmin akhirnya " Aku pegal…" Keluhnya

Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian mengambil duduk bersama Ryewook berhadapan dengan Changmin.

" Kyunie ah.. kajja makan dulu" Ucap Ryewook

KYuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan makin memeluk erat leher Changmin.

" Minnie… Ayo kau yang menyuruh Kyunie makan"

" Hah…" Changmin menghela nafas

Dia berpikir bahwa kelakuan Kyuhyun sekarang tidak beda jauh dengan Taemin yang memang suka sekali duduk dipangkuannya.

" Kyu… Kita makan dulu eoh? Aku akan ada disampingmu" Ucap Changmin

" Yaksok?" Lirih Kyuhyun

" Ne"

Kyuhyun pun bangkit dari pangkuan Changmin dan duduk disamping Changmin dengan wajah menunduk.

" Kau kenapa eoh? Kenapa menunduk terus? Apa lantai di bawah lebih menarik dari pada disampingmu?" Tanya Changmin membuat Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya karena merasa anaknya sedang menggombal

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya tersentak dan menoleh dengan wajah merona. Perlahan tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh tangan kiri Changmin dan meletakkannya di atas dadanya. Changmin membulatkan matanya saat merasakan detak jantung Kyuhyun yang berdetak dengan cepat.

" Kyu? Kau kenapa eoh? Kau sakit? Kenapa jantungmu berdebar seperti itu?" Dengan cepat Changmin menghadapkan tubuh Kyuhyun kearahnya dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah meronanya " Wajahmu juga memerah! Kau demam?!" Lanjutnya

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Pfftt…" Jaejoong dan Ryewook menahan tawanya melihat kelakuan anak – anak mereka

" Eomma, Kyunie waeyo?" Tanya Changmin pada Jaejoong

" Kyunie tidak apa – apa, jja… Kalian makan saja ne?" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum

Changmin pun mengangguk ragu namun dia melepaskan juga tangannya yang ada dikedua bahu Kyuhyun dan memulai makannya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun pun makan dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya dan seperti kebiasaannya dia menyisihkan sayuran kepinggir piringnya. Changmin yang melihatnya berdecak.

" YA! Kau masih saja tidak makan sayurmu eoh!"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menoleh, dia tidak suka jika Changmin sudah memarahinya masalah makanan. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menaruh sayuran itu ke atas piring Changmin.

" Aish! Kenapa malah diberikan padaku! Kau tahu kan kau itu harusnya makan sayur supaya kau tidak kurus seperti ini dan lihat! Kau memakai ka… mmhhh!"

Sedang asyiknya mengomel Kyuhyun memasukkan ayam yang tengah dipegangnya pada mulut Changmin sehingga Changmin tidak bisa melanjutkan omelannya.

" Hahahahaha…" Terdengar para orangtua itu mentertawakan kejadian di depannya. Sudah sangat lama mereka tidak melihat anaknya seperti itu.

" Oh ya Min, kau sekolah dimana? kelas enam juga bukan sama seperti Kyuhyun?" Tanya Ryewook disela memakan makanan mereka

" Aniya ahjumma, Minnie sudah kelas delapan karena dua kali mengikuti kelas akselerasi, besok Minnie sudah mulai sekolah" Jawab Changmin

Kyuhyun menoleh.

" Wae?" Tanya Changmin

" Kau lompat kelas?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan

" Ne, memang kenapa?"

Tanya menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, Kyuhyun kembali memakan ayam dan nasi di depannya sembari memikirkan sesuatu.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Changmin akhirnya bisa berpisah dengan Ryewook dan Kyuhyun setelah Changmin merayu Kyuhyun bahwa besok Changmin akan menjemput Kyuhyun sepulang sekolah dan mengajaknya menjenguk Kibum.

" Baby, waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong

Hari sudah malam dan mereka sudah bersiap tidur. Sedangkan Changmin duduk ditengah tempat tidur, memangku wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

" Hmmm… Eomma, Kyunie waeyo? Kenapa berubah seperti itu?" Tanya Changmin

Jaejoong mendekat dan mengelus pelan rambut Changmin.

" Minnie ah… Maukah kau berjanji pada eomma?" Jaejoong bertanya balik

" Janji?"

" Berjanjilah membuat Kyunie menjadi seperti dulu. Eomma rasa dia begitu kehilanganmu sehingga berubah seperti itu"

" Jinjja?"

" Ne baby…"

" Minnie tidak janji ne? Minnie takutnya tidak bisa memenuhinya tapi Minnie akan berusaha" Ucap Changmin kemudian tersenyum

Jaejoong tersenyum dan membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur kemudian menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Changmin yang juga sudah berbaring ditempat tidurnya.

" Besok kau sudah mulai sekolah Min… Sekolahnya dekat dengan sekolah Kyunie, sehingga kalau kau merindukan Kyunie kau bisa langsung menghampirinya" Ucap Jaejoong setengah menggoda Changmin

" YA! Eomma! Kenapa menggodaku eoh!"

" Hahahaha… Kau manis sekali baby"

" Aku tampan eomma, aku tidak manis dan cantik seperti eomma"

" Eomma tampan baby…"

" Ck… eomma cantik. Sudahlah eomma, terima saja takdir eomma menjadi namja yang cantik"

" Aigo… Aigo… Ne, untuk Minnie eomma mau jadi namja cantik saja deh" Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum

" Eomma! Tapi tadi kenapa jantung Kyunie berdetak cepat? Dia tidak punya penyakit jantung kan?" Tanya Changmin

" Aniya baby aniya…" Jaejoong tersenyum, ternyata anaknya masih polos juga " Dia hanya gugup bertemu denganmu dan juga malu"

" Eoh? Min-minnie juga tadi merasakan jantung Minnie berdetak kencang saat menatap wajah Kyunie"

" Jinjja?"

" Ne eomma"

" Aigo… Anak eomma sudah mulai jatu cinta hmm?"

" M-mwo?"

" Hahaha… Sudah lah, sudah malam. Kajja peluk eomma"

" Ne!" Changmin menampilkan senyum lima jarinya sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam dekapan hangat sang eomma

Jaejoong menepuk – nepuk punggung Changmin dan kadang mengelusnya. Dia menyukai waktu berdua bersama anaknya yang sibuk itu. Rasanya dia sangat dekat dengan anaknya dan dia bersyukur Changmin sangat terbuka dengannya.

" Minnie ah…" Panggil Jaejoong pelan

" Ne eomma?"

" Eomma penasaran. Bagaimana wajah dongsaengmu?"

" Tampan" Jawab Changmin singkat,dia berharap eommanya tidak bertanya lebih lanjut

" Seperti Minnie?"

" Hah..." Changmin menghela nafasnya "Ne, hanya saja matanya berbeda dengan kita eomma…"

" Oh…"

Jaejoong langsung terdiam, dia tahu jika matanya anaknya tidak mirip dengannya dan Changmin berarti matanya mirip dengan namja itu. Namja yang bahkan namanya enggan Jaejoong sebutkan.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Jaejoong dengan riang memasakkan bekal untuk anak tersayangnya. Hari ini hari pertama Changmin masuk sekolah, jadi dia akan memasakkan semua kesukaan Changmin.

Jaejoong memasukkan tempura dan egg roll itu pada rantang tingkat ke tiga dan menutupnya. Dia berjalan kearah ruang makan dimana Changmin sudah menunggu dan dia terlihat sedang memakan sarapannya.

" Ini Minnie. Eomma akan mengantarmu lalu langsung ke rumah sakit. Nanti siang jangan lupa jemput Kyunie dan langsung menuju rumah sakit ne?"

" Ne eomma"

" Kau mau supir menjemputmu?"

" Tidak usah eomma, kami akan naik bus saja"

" Yakin?"

" Ne eomma! Minnie sudah besar jadi bisa menjaga Kyunie kok"

" Baiklah"

" Kajja eomma, Minnie tidak mau terlambat" Ucap Changmin sembari mengecek jam di dinding

" Ne baby"

Jaejoong mengantar Changmin sampai ke ruang kepala sekolah, berkenalan dengan kepala sekolah yang kebetulan teman dari Mr. Jung. Setelahnya dia meninggalkan Changmin bersama sang kepala sekolah dan dia pun berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Sebelum masuk kedalam mobil, dia menoleh dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

" Kelas delapan? Anakku sudah besar ne? Hah… Aku jadi ingin bersekolah kembali…"

.

.

.

Changmin berjalan santai menuju sekolahan Kyuhyun. Hari ini Kyuhyun piket sehingga pulang lebih lambat sehingga Changmin bisa menjemputnya.

Dia berdiri tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Melihat beberapa siswa dan siswi yang keluar dari sana mencari sosok yang dia kenal.

" Kyu!"

Akhirnya setelah menunggu lima belas menit dia melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari gerbang. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju Changmin sampai…

**BRUUKK**

Kyuhyun tersandung batu didepannya, Changmin menghela nafas dan berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun. Dia berjongkok didepan Kyuhyun.

" Kau masih saja seceroboh dulu. Kajja…"

Changmin membantu Kyuhyun berdiri dan dia membersihkan celana Kyuhyun yang terkena debu kemudian membimbing Kyuhyun hingga tempat penyebrangan jalan. Mereka harus menyebrang untuk menuju halte bus menuju rumah sakit.

" Gwaenchana?" Tanya Changmin

" Ne…" Ucap Kyuhyun pelan

" Apa selama ini kau masih ceroboh eoh?" Tanya Changmin

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Hah… Kau harusnya hati – hati! Jangan seperti tadi lagi"

" Ne"

Lampu merah itu berganti menjadi hijau untuk para pengguna jalan, Changmin menggandeng Kyuhyun untuk menyebrangi jalan melewati mobil – mobil yang berhenti karena lampu merah sudah menyala untuk mereka.

Termasuk seorang namja yang ada disalah satu mobil mewah berwarna hitamnya. Dia menyalakan musik dan melihat sekeliling.

" Sekolah dasarku…" Lirihnya pelan kemudian melihat beberapa siswa yang menyebrang jalan kemudian dia tersenyum " Hmm? Itu Kyunie bukan? Dengan siapa? Hah… Dia masih membenciku kah?"

Namja itu memejamkan matanya, mengingat dulu namja cilik itu pernah menamparnya. Dia mengaku salah pada semuanya, apalagi pada….

**TIN**

**TIN**

**TIN**

Namja bermata musang itu tersentak saat memikirkan dia. Lagi – lagi dia memikirkannya dan membuat rasa bersalah itu meresap kedalam tulangnya. Namja bermata musang yang tak lain adalah Yunho meihat keatas dan melihat lampu hijau sudah menyala.

Dia pun menjalankan mobilnya menuju kantornya, dia baru saja menghadiri meeting para pemegang saham disalah satu hotel milik appanya.

Tak sampai tiga puluh menit namja itu sampai ke kantornya. Dengan langkah angkuh dia memasuki kantornya dan melepaskan kaca mata hitanmnya. Tanpa memperdulikan para bahwannya yang memberi salam padanya dia segera memasuki lift yang diperuntukkan untuk para direktur dan memasuki ruangnya setelah sampai dilantai lima belas.

**.**

**~ Yunho POV ~**

.

Rapat ini membunuhku! Bagaimana bisa mereka berkata seperti itu? ARRGGHH… Mereka mau menjatuhkanku eoh?

Aku berjalan menuju kursiku dan duduk disana. Menyandarkan tubuh lelahku pada kursi kerjaku dan mencoba rileks walaupun tidak bisa. Akhirnya aku membuka kembali mataku dan menatap dua bingkai foto yang ada dimeja kerjaku.

Aku mengambil bingkai foto yang ada disebelah kanan, fotoku dengan istri dan anakku. Aku mengelusnya pelan kemudian mengecupnya.

" Bagaimana kabar kalian hmm?"

Aku kembali menaruh bingkai itu dan memutar kursi kerjaku kearah belakang, aku bisa melihat pemandangan dari sini. Yah… Walaupun pemandangan itu berupa gedung saja.

Aku menghela nafas, bertemu dengan Kyunie membuatku kembali meruntuki kebodohanku yang tidak pernah bisa diperbaiki. Bahkan appa yang tidak pernah bicara padaku sejak kejadian lima tahun itu kembali ke Korea tanpa aku dan eomma tahu. Dia menempati kembali kursi direktur utamanya dan aku ada dibawahnya.

Alasannya? Appa bilang sudah menyelesaikan perusahaannya di Jerman dan ingin pulang ke Korea. Aku bahkan mendengar alasannya dari Junki, sekretarisku yang sudah hampir lima tahun ini mendampingiku.

Sebenarnya tidak masalah apa menduduki jabatan direktur utamanya hanya saja, sikapnya membuatku benar – benar bingung. Aku tahu aku salah namun dia sepertinya menganggapku hanya angin lalu begitu juga saat dia bersama eomma. Dia seperti mengacuhkan eomma begitu saja.

" Minnie ah…. Mianhae"

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Daaaannn! TBC...

Kkkkk...

Hayoo... Siapa yang bilang yang peluk Bang Mimin itu Yunpa..? Ternyata uri mas Kyukyu yang udah kangen bingittsss sama bang Mimin kesayangannya Cho yang peluk. Dari sekian Rivewer ada 13 orang yang jawab bener. Selamat, kalian dapet cipokan dari TANTE AHRA!Hehehehee, buat ketemu sama Yunpa masih terlalu cepat. ntar an aje ye?

Hmm... Trus soal mas Kyukyu, Cho sengaja bikin karakternya begini dulu sebelum berkembang nantinya. Cho mau dia manja terus sama si bang Mimin walaupun CHO SAKIT LIADNYA! wkwkwkwk...

Cho lanjut segini dulu ya! Lagi nge-destroy jeans. karena bolos kerja (Jgn ditiru ne?) Cho update aje deh sekalian bisa nge-destroy jeans hahahahaha...

Makasih buat semua ripiunya, ah! juga pembenaran chap kemaren! Cho udah benerin gomawo #bow

tangan Cho suka keselip pas nulis jadi suka nge hang deh otaknya...

Chap depan kita mulai Yunpa POV ne? Jangan demo!

.

**Special Thanks :**

**TitaniumSP, Guest, redyna90, diananostory (nado annyeong! Thanks y udah dibenerin bahasaku. kkk), joongmax, meliarisky7, Guest, Narita Putri (eii... salah... kkkk), strongbabyz (nado annyeong ^^), wulandari apple, Haruka Elf137, Guest, niixz. valerie. 5, Anggun Stranger, meirah. 1111, Fetty818, jujugoreng (ngiri napa sama bang mimin eoh? ^^), Reanelisabeth, kyou, Anik0405, jenny, rinrin muetz, Oktavian, Guest Yunjae, Dennis Park, Summei Mei, Rly. C. JaeKyu, ditstysandra, ClouDyRyeoRez, Nichan-ah, vampireyunjae (ga jnji ya...kkk), Guest, nabratz, Hana - Kara, gothiclolita89, chyu, Mami Fate Kamikaze, littlecupcake noona (buukkaaaann...), Dwi yuliana 562, Sinush YJS, narexo, Hyunki204, LEETEUKSEMOX, yla (ganteng yuya deng? kkk:P0, nidayjshero (moh, kali ini pendek aje :p), akiramia44, AnissCassie (ia, sengaja :P), yjnokokoro (nado annyeong ^^), Tria U-KnowHero, farla23, aiska jung (mian, Cho kemaren salah ketik. udah Cho benerin. gomawo ne? ^^), Ai Rin Lee, quinniee, Guest (hai juga ^^), Elis (itu itungan Bang Mimin dalam hati. Kkkkk), Byunchannie26 (belum mulai kok dramanya ^^), runashine88, babychokyu, yunjaee (ne ^^), yoon HyunWoon, Jung Jaeseob (Wew? Salam belalai juga deh?), yuu, dea, snow. drop. 1272, DaeMinJaae (itu pemain di repley 1994), Vic89, diahmiftachulningtyas, MaxMin, ic-chan desu, chkyumin (Tul!^^), narayejea (liad mbah google kalo ga tau kkk... ganteng yuuya ah? #PLAAKKK), YunjaeDDiction (neee ^^), ruixe, azahra88, kimRyan2124, Yunjae Heart (belom mewek kok^^), , Guest, anindya, Rukiasakura, Do (ya udeh, sama Yuya aje ntar ye! maacih bang mimin dkk udeh di balikin ^^), variel, min, lee sunri hyun, Noona (saba eonn), YumiChwang (udeh kan ga penasaran? :P), gwansim84, Guest, zoldyk (Tq ^^), JungKimCaca, jaeho love, lunabie (menderitanya 7 th kok. kkkk).**

.

Ada yang belum disebut? Mian #bow

Sekian update an pendek dari Cho, ringan kan? ga bikin nangis kan? Ya udeh, tunggu Chap berikutnya kite liad ade ape. Nyang pasti konfliknya udah mulai muncul di chap depan. So, sabar ye?

Kira - kira ff apa yang Cho update bis Now?

Chuu~~~~


	8. Chapter 7

**Now**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Pairing : Nanti ada seiring berjalannya Chap... hehehehe...

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Friendship? YAOI, alur pasaran, membosankan dan pasti banyak typos

Rate** T**

Baca pelan - pelan ne?

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Yunho POV ~**

.

Rapat ini membunuhku! Bagaimana bisa mereka berkata seperti itu? ARRGGHH… Mereka mau menjatuhkanku eoh?

Aku berjalan menuju kursiku dan duduk disana. Menyandarkan tubuh lelahku pada kursi kerjaku dan mencoba rileks walaupun tidak bisa. Akhirnya aku membuka kembali mataku dan menatap dua bingkai foto yang ada dimeja kerjaku.

Aku mengambil bingkai foto yang ada disebelah kanan, fotoku dengan istri dan anakku. Aku mengelusnya pelan kemudian mengecupnya.

" Bagaimana kabar kalian hmm?"

Aku kembali menaruh bingkai itu dan memutar kursi kerjaku kearah belakang, aku bisa melihat pemandangan dari sini. Yah… Walaupun pemandangan itu berupa gedung saja.

Aku menghela nafas, bertemu dengan Kyunie membuatku kembali meruntuki kebodohanku yang tidak pernah bisa diperbaiki. Bahkan appa yang tidak pernah bicara padaku sejak kejadian lima tahun itu kembali ke Korea tanpa aku dan eomma tahu. Dia menempati kembali kursi direktur utamanya dan aku ada dibawahnya.

Alasannya? Appa bilang sudah menyelesaikan perusahaannya di Jerman dan ingin pulang ke Korea. Aku bahkan mendengar alasannya dari Junki, sekretarisku yang sudah hampir lima tahun ini mendampingiku.

Sebenarnya tidak masalah apa menduduki jabatan direktur utamanya hanya saja, sikapnya membuatku benar – benar bingung. Aku tahu aku salah namun dia sepertinya menganggapku hanya angin lalu begitu juga saat dia bersama eomma. Dia seperti mengacuhkan eomma begitu saja.

" Minnie ah…. Mianhae"

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 7 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menoleh kebelakang kursiku dan mengambil cangkir yang berisikan kopi disana. Aku meneguknya perlahan kemudian kembali menatap pemandangan luar kantor sembari memegangi cangkir kopiku.

Saat Joongie, ah… Masih bolehkah aku memanggilnya seperti itu? Itu merupakan panggilan manisku untuknya selama ini….

Saat Joongie… Meninggalkan rumah dan aku berlari menuju kalender rumahku, aku mengetahui bahwa hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun Minnie, anakku. Saat itu aku merasa menjadi appa yang sama sekali tidak berguna.

Aku berlari sampai kedepan namun eomma memegang tanganku dan mencegahku keluar, dia berkata Joongie tidak pantas untuk aku kejar lagi karena sudah mengkhianatiku.

Ya….

.

**- FLASHBACK ON –**

.

" Eomma! Aku tidak menyetujui ini semua!" Teriakku

" Dia tidak pantas untukmu! Kau lihat dia berselingkuh bukan? Lihat baik – baik foto ini!" Pekik eomma sembari menunjukkan foto yang berisikan Joongie tengah berjalan menuju sebuah hotel

Tiba – tiba amarah menyelimutiku kembali. Kenapa kau tega sekali Boo? Apa kurangnya diriku dibandingkan dengan dirinya? APA?!

" Oppa, lebih baik oppa istirahat saja. Namja itu…. Pasti akan kembali karena tidak akan bisa apa – apa tanpamu" Ucap Ahra

" Tidurlah Yun… Istirahat adalah hal yang kau butuhkan saat ini" Ucap eomma pelan

Akhirnya aku mengangguk pelan dan eomma membawaku menuju kamar tidurku. Mereka kemudian meninggalkanku sendirian dikamar karena eomma pulang ke rumah utama sedangkan Ahra pamit untuk pulang juga.

Aku menoleh kearah meja nakas, aku tidak mendapati figura fotoku. Apa dia mengambilnya? untuk apa? Bukankah dia punya orang lain?

" AAARRGGGGHHH….! Akan ku bunuh namja itu jika aku bertemu dengannya!"

.

.

.

Aku menatap wajahku dicermin, mataku menghitam karena aku tidak tidur semalaman memikirkan anakku, Minnie. Perasaan bersalah kembali menyelimutiku saat aku mengingat bahwa kemarin adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Ayah macam apa aku yang bahkan melupakan ulang tahun anak semata wayangnya?

Setelah mencuci wajahku aku beranjak menuju kamar dan membuka lemari pakaianku. Mengambil celana dan kaosku. Hari ini aku tidak akan masuk kantor karena pikiranku yang masih kacau.

**Drrttttt….**

**Drrrtttt…**

Aku menoleh, diatas meja nakas ponselku bergetar dan aku segera mengambilnya. Appa?

" Yeob…"

" Datang kerumah segera"

**PIK**

Eh?

Ada apa dengan appa? Kenapa? Apa appa sudah tahu masalahku dengan Joongie?

Segera aku kenakan pakaianku dan aku keluar dari apartemen menuju rumah utamaku. Aku mengendarai mobil dengan pikiran kacau bahkan aku sempat dimaki oleh pengendara lain karena ketidak hati – hatianku.

**CEKLEK**

" Selamat datang tuan" Sapa salah seorang pelayan dirumah

" Appa eodie?"

" Tuan besar dan nyonya besar ada diruang tengah"

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Disana appa menggunakan jas rapinya terlihat tengah berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap didadanya. Aku perlahan menghampirinya.

" Appa" Sapaku kemudian sedikit membungkuk

**PLAKKK**

" Ap-appa…" Lirihku pelan

Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan sebuah tamparan keras dari orang yang selama ini memperlakukanku dengan lembut.

" Apa yang kau lakukan pada Joongie?" Tanyanya dengan nada datar, matanya menatapku sangat tajam

" Ak-aku…"

" Yeobo! Apa yang kau lakukan? Harusnya kau menampar namja tukang selingkuh itu! Bukan anak kita!" Ucap eomma membelaku

" Apa kau mendengarkan apa yang Joongie jelaskan? Apa kau sudah mendengar alasan Joongie?" Ucap appa menatapku tajam

**DEG**

Perkataan appa menusuk hatiku sangat dalam. Apa yang aku lakukan tadi malam? Aku bahkan tidak meminta Joongie menjelaskan semuanya dari sudut pandangnya!

" Apa appa mengajarkanmu untuk bersikap tidak adil?" Tanya appa masih dengan nada datarnya

" Yeobo! Tidak usah mendengarkan penjelasan namja itu pun sudah terlihat bukan kelakukannya seperti apa?!" Ucap eomma

" Apa foto itu bisa bicara?"

**DEG**

" Apa foto itu bisa menjelaskan situasi apa yang sedang terjadi diantara mereka?"

**DEG**

" Appa…."

" Appa… Kecewa padamu nak… Kau melepaskan menantu kesayangan appa dan cucu appa yang baru saja berulang tahun itu"

" Ak-aku…"

Mendengar appa menyebutkan Minnie membuat jantungku berdetak tidak nyaman dan merasa sangat amat bersalah.

" Kadang apa yang kau lihat tidak sama seperti kelihatannya Yun… Apa kau tidak ingat mereka tinggal denganmu lebih dari tujuh tahun dan kau percaya begitu saja dengan foto itu?"

**DEG**

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

Appa membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak dari ruang tengah menuju kamarnya.

" Yunho ah… Kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya eomma kemudian membimbingku untuk duduk disofa

" Gwaenchana eomma. Ini memang salahku"

" Aniya! Kau tidak salah apa – apa. Dia yang salah dan appamu saja yang terlalu memanjakannya"

" Eomma… Aku ingin mencari Joongie"

" Untuk apa Yun? Dia hanya akan menyakitimu saja"

**CEKLEK**

Aku melihat appa keluar dari kamar dengan membawa dua koper yang langsung diambil oleh dua pembantuku untuk membawakan kopernya.

" Appa akan pergi?" Tanyaku

" Yeobo kau… Kau mau kemana?"

" Appa akan berangkat ke Jerman untuk beberapa waktu" Ucap appa tanpa melihat kearah eomma

" Yeobo yah…"

" Appa…"

" Dengar Yun, appa tidak pernah menyesal menamparmu. Itu mungkin tidak sebanding dengan apa yang mungkin dirasakan oleh Joongie dan Minnie. Kau… Jangan sampai kau menyesal dengan keputusanmu Yun" Ucap appa kemudian meninggalkan kami

" Ye-yeobo yah..."

Appa… Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan eomma dan langsung pergi begitu saja walaupun eomma sudah mengejarnya keluar rumah.

" Aku… Aku akan mencari Joongie"

Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan melesat keluar rumah, aku lihat mobil appa sudah berangkat meninggalkan eomma yang membatu dipintu.

" Yun?" Eomma membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapku " Kau mau kemana?"

" Aku akan mencari Joongie eomma"

" YUN!" Eomma memegangi lenganku dengan kencang

" Lepas eomma, aku akan mencarinya!"

Aku melepaskan pegangan eomma dan masuk kedalam mobilku. Aku kendarai mobilku entah kemana yang penting aku harus menemukan Joongie dan meminta penjelasannya! Aku meraih ponselku yang ada disampingku dan menghubungi sekretaris sekaligus sahabatku.

" Yeobosseo Yun?"

" Chun ah! Lacak Joongie"

" Joongie? Waeyo?"

" Cari saja dia sekarang dan aku akan menceritakannya nanti!"

Namun sampai dua jam pencarian, aku sama sekali tidak menemukan Joongie dan Minnie. Aku memarkirkan mobilku dekat sebuah taman dan memukul stirku dengan kuat.

" ARRRGGHHHH"

Aku meremas kencang rambutku. Apa yang ku perbuat! Kenapa malah dengan mudah mempercayai foto itu dan tidak mendengarkan seseorang yang sudah tujuh tahun bersamaku?!

**Drrtttt…**

**Drtttt…**

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menoleh kearah ponselku. Yoochun? Dia sudah menemukan Joongie?

" Ne Yoochun ah? Kau sudah menemukan Joongie?" Tanyaku langsung

" Bukan Yun"

" Lalu?"

" Eommamu…"

" Wae?" Tanyaku panik

" Terkena serangan jantung ringan. Cepatlah pulang!"

" Ar-arraseo!"

Aku memutar mobilku dan mengenadarainya menuju rumahku. Serangan jantung? Seingatku eomma terkena serangan jantung saat aku memutuskan untuk menikahi Joongie dan sekarang?

**CEKLEK**

" Nyonya besar ada didalam kamarnya Tuan"

Aku berlari menuju kamar eomma dan menenukan Dokter Lee, Yoochun dan Ahra didalam kamar. Ahra?

" Eomma…" panggilku pelan

" Oppa!"

Aku segera mendekat dan duduk diatas tempat tidur eomma kemudian menggenggam tangannya erat. Eomma terlihat memandangku teduh.

" Eomma gwaenchana?" Tanyaku

" Ne.. Eomma gwaenchana. Jangan tinggalkan eomma Yun…"

" Aniya eomma… Aku tidak akan meninggalkan eomma… Eomma beristirahatlah"

" Ne"

Perlahan eomma menutup matanya dan tak lama terdengar dengkuran halus darinya. Aku memalingkan tubuhku dan menatap Yoochun serta Ahra yang ada dibelakangku.

" Dokter Ok, eomma gwaenchana?" Tanyaku pada dokter keluargaku

" Ah, ne. Mrs. Jung hanya sedikit tertekan dengan keadaannya. Kalau bisa jangan biarkan dia seperti ini lagi"

" Oh, ne"

" Saya akan memberikan obat untuknya"

" Kamsahamnida dok"

" Ne"

Yoochun mengantarkan dokter Ok keluar dari kamar. Aku mengalihkan kembali pandanganku pada eomma yang tertidur dengan wajah pucatnya.

**SRET**

Aku melirik pundak kananku yang tengah dipegang oleh sebuah tangan yang aku kenal adalah milik Ahra. Yeoja yang sudah dua tahun ini ada didalam kehidupanku.

" Ahjumma pasti kuat"

" Ne, aku tahu"

**CEKLEK**

" Yun…"

" Ne Chun ah?"

Ahra melepaskan tangannya dan aku berdiri dari dudukku menghadapnya. Dia terlihat tidak senang dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

" Kita harus bicara"

" Kita keruang kerjaku"

" Ne"

Aku kemudian menatap Ahra.

" Aku akan menjaga ahjumma saja"

Aku mengangguk mengerti kemudian berjalan bersama Yoochun menuju ruang kerja appaku. Kami duduk berhadapan disana dnegan Yoochun yang menampakkan wajah datarnya.

" Chun ah…"

" Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu Yun?"

" Mak-maksudmu?"

" Aku sudah mendengarnya dari _yeoja itu_ walau aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakannya benar atau dilebih – lebihkan"

Yoochun… Dia memang lebih sering memanggil Ahra dengan _'yeoja itu'_ dibandingkan dengan namanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tidak menyukai Ahra begitu pula Junsu istrinya yang sangat tidak menyukai Ahra.

Aku akhirnya menceritakan semua yang terjadi malam itu sampai tadi pagi Appa menamparku dan meninggalkanku serta eomma.

" Aku tidak percaya apa yang kau lakukan Yun!" Ucap Yoochun terdengar kecewa

" Chun ah.. Aku terbawa emosi!"

" Dan… Apa kau bilang tadi? Kau memukul Joongie?"

" Chun ah.."

" Kau… Kau yakin Joongie baik – baik saja?"

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Joongie… Joongie mengeluh karena tiga minggu yang lalu dia merasa mual dan Junsu mengira jika dia sedang hamil sedangkan Joongie bilang dia hanya masuk angin. Tapi Junsu mengatakan bahwa Joongie harus memastikannya dan kami menunggu kabarnya sampai kemarin Yun. Astaga! Kau dimana saat Joongie membutuhkanmu Jung?!"

**DEG**

" Astaga, apa yang aku lakukan?!"

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku pada sofa kerja appa. Apa yang aku lakukan kalau dia benar – benar hamil! Tunggu… Hamil?

" Ba-bagaimana kalaupun dia hamil tapi itu bukan anakku?"

" KAU! Kau bodoh atau apa Jung? Sejak mengenalmu, Joongie hanya setia padamu dan sekarang kau meragukannya setelah tujuh tahun lebih bersamanya? Otakmu terbuat dari apa Jung?!"

" Di-dia bisa saja melakukannya Chun!"

" Kau harus mendinginkan kepalamu Jung! Aku tidak mau berbicara dengan namja keras kepala sepertimu saat ini"

" Chun!"

Aku panik saat melihat dia bangkit dari duduknya.

" Chun ah! Aku mohon… Jangan tinggalkan aku" Ucapku pelan kemudian mengusap kasar wajahku

" Yunho ah… Aku… Aku kecewa padamu Yun. Kau tahu? Hari ini Junsu tadinya akan menemui Joongie dan memberikan hadiah untuk Minnie. Hah… Pantas saja Jung ahjusshi meninggalkan kalian sementara waktu ini Yun"

" Chun ah… Aku menyesal"

" Penyesalan memang datang belakangan bukan? Aku pergi Yun, aku akan mengurus perusahaan. Kau liburlah beberapa hari ini dan jaga eommamu itu"

" Gomawo Chun" Ucapku pelan

Yoochun hanya berdehem kemudian mengangguk. Dia kemudian meninggalkanku sendirian diruang kerja appa.

Apa yang sudah aku lakukan sebenarnya? Aku menyakiti Joongie dan Minnie… Tapi, bukankah Joongie berselingkuh juga dengan mantan saenimnya itu!

" ARRGGHH…" Kembali aku memekik depresi atas semuanya

**TOK TOK TOK**

**CEKLEK**

Ahra masuk membawa sebuah nampan dan menaruh nampan itu didepanku.

" Oppa sarapanlah dulu"

" Aku tidak lapar"

" Aku sudah buatkan telur mata sapi. Bukankah oppa menyukainya? Ahjumma bilang oppa menyukai telur mata sapi sebagai sarapan dan aku membuatkanmu teh"

" Ahra ya…"

" Apa oppa tidak kasihan melihat ahjumma? Makanlah dulu"

Ahra menaruh piring yang berisikan telur mata sapi itu dimeja. Dia duduk didepanku dan menamaniku sarapan.

.

.

.

Setelah keadaan eomma membaik, dua hari kemudian aku pamit pulang tapi eomma memaksa ikut bersama Ahra dengan alasan akan membantu membereskan apartemenku.

Kami pun pergi menuju apartemenku dan saat membuka pintu aku bertemu dengan Kyunie, sahabat Minnie.

" Yunho ahjusshi kejam eoh! Minnie eodie?" Bentak Kyunie

" Kyunie… Minnie bersama eommanya" Jelasku dengan pelan

" Itu semua karena ahjusshi! Salah ahjusshi!" Pekik Kyunie

" Kyunie!" Wookie hyung, sang eomma menahan lengan Kyunie dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti " Mianhae Yun…"

" Gwaenchana hyung"

" Sekarang Kyunie tidak menyesal Minnie lebih memilih pergi bersama Joongie ahjumma!"

" Apa maksudmu Kyunie ah?" Tanyaku dengan nada tetap lembut

" Ahjusshi bahkan melupakan Minnie. Apa… Apa ahjusshi tahu Minnie berulang tahun dua hari lalu dan kami mengadakan pesta siang hari untuk menghibur Minnie yang gagal pergi bersama ahjusshi?"

**DEG**

Jantungku berdetak kencang mendengarnya. Apa katanya? Mereka merayakan pesta ulang tahun Minnie?

" Ahjusshi tahu bagaimana senangnya Minnie saat menceritakan bahwa dia akhirnya punya waktu bersama ahjusshi?" Lirih Kyunie

" Kyunie sudah nak…"

" Aniyo eomma! Ahjusshi ini harus tahu bagaimana ekspresi Minnie saat menceritakannya! Minnie bahkan tidak pernah sesenang itu sebelumnya! Ahjusshi kejam! Hanya karena ahjumma centil itu ahjusshi melupakan Minnie dan Joongie ahjumma!" Ucap Kyunie kemudian menunjuk Ahra yang ada dibelakangku

" Ya! Siapa yang kau maksud!" Ucap eomma terdengar kesal

" Hiks…"

" Kyunie… " Aku mencoba mendekat untuk menyentuh Kyunie

" Jangan pegang Kyunie ahjusshi! Kyunie benci orang yang membuat Minnie menangis!" Pekiknya

Kyunie berlari menuju apartemennya dengan airmata menetes pada kedua matanya.

" Mianhae.. Atas kelancangan Kyunie. Aku pamit Yun" Ucap Wookie hyung kemudian berbalik hendak menyusul Kyunie

" Hyung.. Kau tahu dimana mereka?" Tanyaku sebelum dia masuk kedalam apartemennya

" Kalaupun aku tahu aku tidak akan memberitahumu Yun" Ucapnya tanpa menoleh kemudian masuk kedalam apartemennya

Aku menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan hampa. Apa aku sangat salah sampai mereka mengacuhkanku seperti ini? Bahkan Junsu datang ke rumah utama dan menamparku dengan keras dan berkata.

_" Aku tidak mengenalmu lagi Yun"_

Saat Junsu berkata seperti itu membuatku langsung berpikir apa aku berubah? Namun aku tidak merasakan bahwa aku berubah. Aku tidak berubah bukan?

" Sudahlah Yun, tidak usah dipikirkan. Ayo kita masuk saja" Ajak eomma

Akhirnya, hari itu eomma dan Ahra membatu membereskan apartemen. Aku berjalan menuju meja diruang tengah. Disana masih tergeletak ponsel dan buku tabungan milik Joongie. Aku mengambilnya kemudian membawanya menuju kamar.

Aku membuka buku tabungan Joongie yang mungkin tidak ada isinya?

" OMO?!"

Aku membulatkan mata saat melihat apa yang tertulis disana. Uang yang selama ini aku berikan untuknya sisa begitu banyak? Aku memperhatikan catatan kecil Joongie yang ia tempelkan disudut kanan atas buku tabungan itu.

_' Uang yang kau berikan setiap bulannya terlalu banya Tn. Jung. Selalu tersisa banyak saat akhir bulan. Lain kali tolong perhatikan buku tabungan ini!'_

Dia menulisnya enam bulan yang lalu. Ya… Joongie memang selalu terang – terangan dalam hal keuangan. Tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa uang yang aku berikan tidak ada setengahnya yang digunakan olehnya.

Dia memang terbiasa berhemat tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia tidak membelikan uang yang ku berikan untuk keperluannya yang lain seperti pakaian atau tas atau apapun yang dia inginkan...

Aku memberikan uang itu memang untuk keperluan pribadinya juga, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menggunakannya dengan berlebihan. Berbeda sekali dengan eomma dan Ahra jika sudah berbelanja.

Aku tersenyum tipis kemudian beralih menuju ponsel yang ada ditangan kiriku. Aku mengisi ulang baterai ponsel Joongie yang habis dan menunggu layarnya menyala. Setelah hidup, terlihat ada banyak panggilan tak terjawab.

_Tiga puluh panggilan dari Junsu_

_Dua puluh lima panggilan dari Yoochun_

_Empat puluh empat kali dari appa_

Dan…

_Enam puluh kali dari telepon rumah Kyunie_

Pasti… Pasti Kyunie terus menghubungi Joongie untuk mengetahui kabar mereka tanpa mereka tahu bahwa ponselnya tidak dibawa.

Aku membuka pesan yang belum sempat dibaca. Disana banyak sekali yang menanyakan keberadaan Joongie dan Minnie. Aku kemudian mengecek pesan keluar. Untukku? Kapan dia mengirimkannya?

_' To : Yunie Bear Pervert_

_Yun… Uri Minnie menunggumu, cepatlah pulang_

_20:15'_

_._

_' To : Yunie Bear Pervert_

_Ya bear! Kau tidak pulang? Minnie menunggumu! Kau tidak lupa dia berulang tahun bukan?_

_20:45'_

_._

_' To : Yunie Bear Pervert_

_Eodie Yun? Uri Minnie menangis karena kau tidak juga pulang untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Apa mereka lebih penting dari kami Yun? Aku kecewa padamu karena membuat Minnie menangis_

_22:15'_

.

Ya Tuhan… Apa yang aku lakukan! Tapi… Tapi kenapa ponselku tidak ada bunyi pesan masuk dari mereka?

Aku mengambil ponsel yang ada dikantong celanaku. Dan membukanya ke folder pesan masuk. Tidak ada? Tapi Joongie benar mengiriminya ke nomorku.

Bu-bukankah waktu itu aku, eomma dan Ahra sedang… Ah! Ti-tidak mungkin eomma atau Ahra menghapus pesan dari Joongie bukan? Saat itu aku menemani kedua yeoja itu berbelanja dan eomma meminjam ponselku untuk menghubungi appa karena ponselnya kehabisan baterai.

Aniya… Eomma tidak mungkin melakukannya…

.

.

.

**CEKLEK**

" Yun.. Ahjumma memanggil untuk makan siang"

" Ah ne. aku akan segera menyusul"

Aku menyembunyikan ponsel dan buku tabungan itu dibawah bantal dan menyusul Ahra menuju meja makan dan kami pun makan bersama.

.

**- FLASHBACK OFF –**

.

Ya… Aku menjalani hari – hariku tanpa ada Joongie dan Minnie disisiku. Aku sungguh merasa kesepian dan tidak bisa melupakan mereka.

Aku juga sudah menyuruh orang kepercayaanku untuk menemukan Joongie yang selalu berakhir dengan kekecewaan karena aku tidak bisa menemukan mereka.

Sampai saat itu datang… Saat dimana aku merasa stress karena pekerjaan dan kehidupan pribadi. Setelah Joongie pergi, entah kenapa eomma selalu mengirim Ahra kerumah.

Entah untuk membawakan makan ataupun menemaniku. Yang pasti aku tidak terlalu suka hal seperti itu. Aku masih ingin bertemu dengan Joongie dan meminta penjelasan darinya. Sampai lima bulan kemudian aku menemukan diriku yang tengah telanjang dikamarku. Disampingku seseorang yang amat sangat aku kenal tertidur dengan pulas dengan tubuh polos sama sepertiku, aku pun membangunkannya.

Ahra, yeoja yang tidur disebelahku itu mengaku bahwa aku telah memaksanya untuk tidur bersamaku. Dan… malapetaka itu datang saat sebulan kemudian Ahra dinyatakan hamil dan meminta aku untuk bertanggung jawab atas apa yang aku lakukan.

.

**- FLASHBACK ON –**

.

" Kau namja bukan Yun? kau harus bertanggung jawab" Ucap eomma dengan nada tegas

Kami bertemu dirumah utama dan membicarakan tentang kehamilan Ahra. Terlihat Ahra menundukkan kepalanya dan menitihkan air mata.

" Eomma…"

" Eomma tahu kau belum menandatangani surat ceraimu dengan namja itu Yun. tapi bagaimana dengan Ahra? Kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab?"

" Aku… Berikan aku waktu eomma"

Aku beranjak dari tempat itu menuju ruang yang sangat aku gemari sejak aku beranjak dewasa, ruang kerja appa. Disana banyak sudah yang aku lalui dengan appa.

Bicara tentang appa… Dia… Dia sama sekali belum menghubungiku sejak lima bulan yang lalu. Appa… Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku mengambil ponselku dan mencoba menelepon appa. Aku mendengar nada tunggunya namun sampai lima kali menelepon appa belum juga mengangkatnya. Aku berjalan menuju jendela yang ada diruangan itu sembari tetap meneleponnya.

" Ne?"

" Appa…" Lirihku

Ingin rasanya aku menangis saat mendengar suaranya yang tegas itu. Aku merindukan appa… Sungguh…

" Jika tidak ada yang kau bicarakan tutup teleponnya"

" An-aniya appa! Jangan!" Ucapku cepat

" Ada perlu apa Yun?"

" Appa… Ah-Ahra…"

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Aku sungguh takut memberitahukannya.

" Ada apa dengan yeoja itu?"

" Ahra hamil appa…" Lirihku

" Mwo?"

" Ak-aku menghamilinya"

" KAU!"

Appa berteriak padaku, aku tahu aku sangat salah.

" Ak-aku harus apa appa? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

" Tanda tangani surat ceraimu dengan Joongie"

" Appa!"

" Appa tidak akan sudi menerimanya. Kau boleh menikahinya jika menandatangani surat cerai itu"

" Aku menyesal appa..."

**TES**

**TES**

**TES**

Aku menyentuh wajahku, air mata?

" Appa… Hiks… Maafkan aku"

" Kata maafmu bukan untuk appa Yun"

" Hiks… Aku… Aku merindukan appa"

" …"

" Jika… Jika… Aku menikahinya apa appa akan datang?" Tanya masih mengeluarkan airmata

" Appa tidak akan meluangkan waktu untuk hal yang tidak berguna"

**PIK**

" Ap-appa…"

Appa memutuskan sambungan itu secara sepihak. Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku pada sofa diruang kerja itu dan memijat pangkal hidungku. Aku harus apa?

Tanganku beranjak menuju laci yang ada bawah meja kerja appa. Aku membukanya satu persatu. Apa ini?

Aku mengambil sebuah amplop coklat bertuliskan _'Uri Yunho'_ dan membukanya. Aku mengeluarkan isinya. Didalamnya terdapat kertas ujian sewaktu aku masih sekolah dasar, juga sebuah gambar yang aku ingat merupakan gambar paling bagus yang pernah aku buat saat sekolah dasar.

Gambar itu melukiskan aku dan appa ada didalam ruang kerja appa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Appa masih menyimpannya?

Appa…

**DEG**

Aku tidak pernah menyimpan apa yang Minnie berikan padaku, semua hasil belajar dan gambarnya aku serahkan kembali pada Joongie, aku bahkan hanya menepuk kepalanya saat dia menjadi juara satu saat kelas satu kemarin.

Tuhan..

Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aku menyakiti anakku sendiri… Aku… Ayah macam apa aku ini membiarkan Joongie mengurus Minnie seorang diri?

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kembali kearah laci dan melihat sebuah amplop coklat lagi. Aku membukanya dan membelalakan mataku saat melihat isi amplop itu.

Ini…

Surat warisan… Appa menjatuhkan sebagian besar kekayaannya pada Minnie dan hanya memberikanku sepuluh persen atas saham perusahaan Jung. Segitu sayangnya kah appa pada Minnie? Appa sebagai harabojinya saja sangat menyayanginya lalu aku?

Aku menundukkan wajahku dalam – dalam. Aku… Menyesal atas semuanya. Sekarang Ahra tengah hamil anakku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

**Drrrtttt…**

**Drrttt…**

" Yeobosseo?"

" Yun? Gwaenchana? Kau kenapa?"

" Chun ah… Temui aku di Mirotic Club"

" Mwo? Kau berniat mabuk lagi?"

" Temui aku disana saja Chun ah"

**PIK**

Aku mematikan sambungannya dan beranjak keluar ruangan.

" Kau mau kemana Yun?" Tanya eomma

" Aku akan menemui Yoochun"

" Yunho ya"

" Aku tidak akan lama eomma"

**CUP**

Aku mengecup pipi eomma dan meninggal Ahra bersama eomma. Aku mengendarai mobilku menuju tempat janjianku bersama Yoochun dan terlihat Yoochun ada didepan klub.

" Yun ah.. Kau sudah terlalu sering mabuk"

" Kali ini biarkan aku mabuk lagi Chun"

" Aish!"

Aku dan Yoochun masuk keruangan VVIP diklub itu dan aku mulai memesan wine sebanyak yang aku mau. Mataku mulai berkunang setelah menghabiskan gelas kesekian yang tidak bisa lagi aku hitung.

" Yun…"

Samar – samar aku mendengarkan suara Yoochun memanggilku.

" Huks… Chun ah! Kau tahu? Huks…"

" Kau mabuk! Kajja pulang"

Yoochun mencoba menarikku namun aku menepisnya.

" YA! JUNG YUNHO!"

" Huks… Aku memang Jung Yunho! Huks…"

" Aish! Apa maumu eoh?"

" Kau tahu Chun? Ahra… Huks… Dia hamil huks… Dan itu anakku! Huks"

" MWO?!"

" Huks… Apa yang harus aku lakukan Chun ah? Huks…"

**TES**

**TES**

**TES**

" Yunho ya… Yun…"

.

.

.

" Nggghh…"

Aku membuka mata dan langsung kurasakan pusing mendera kepalaku. Aku memegangi kepalaku dan meraba meja nakasku karena tahu aku sudah berada didalam kamar. pasti Yoochun membawaku pulang tadi malam.

" Ngh… Jam sembilan?"

Aku menaruh kembali jam itu ke meja nakas dan beranjak turun dari tempat tidurku. Namun tak lama ponselku bergetar dan aku segera mengangkatnya.

" Waeyo Ahra?" Tanyaku

" Oppa! Jung ahjumma mengalami serangan jantung kembali! Aku sudah menghubungi oppa tapi tidak diangkat! Kami di rumah sakit sekarang. Yoochun oppa juga ada disini"

" Mwo? Aku segera kesana!"

Aku segera mencuci wajahku dan memakai pakaian secara asal dan mengendarai mobilku menuju rumah sakit. Aku berlari menuju ruangan dimana eomma dirawat. Di depan ruangan itu ada Yoochun, Junsu, anak mereka Minho yang masih berusia tiga tahun juga Ahra.

" Eomma eodie?" Tanyaku pada Yoochun

" Masih diperiksa dokter Ok" Jawab Yoochun

" Kenapa kalian bisa sampai disini lebih dahulu?"

"Tadinya aku dan Junsu akan ke apartemenmu namun pembantumu menelepon karena ahjumma mengalami serangan jantung. Aku segera kerumahmu dan disana ada dia" Ucap Yoochun menunjuk Ahra dengan dagunya " Kami sudah menghubungimu namun tidak diangkat sehingga kami pergi ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu"

" Gomawo Chun ah… Su…"

" Hum" Junsu hanya menjawabku dengan deheman saja

**CEKLEK**

Dokter Ok keluar dari kamar rawat eomma dan kami segera menghampirinya.

" Eommamu kembali stress Yun. aku sudah bilang jangan buat eommamu seperti ini bukan?"

" Mianhae semua salahku"

" Temuilah eommamu, dia terus menyebutkan namamu"

" Kamsahamnida"

Aku membungkuk kemudian berjalan kedalam ruang rawat eomma. Terlihat eomma diinfus dan wajahnya sungguh pucat.

" Eomma" Lirihku pelan

" Yun ah…"

Aku mengambil duduk disampingnya dan memegangi tangannya.

" Yunho ya… Eomma… Eomma minta kau bertanggung jawab atas Ahra. Eomma malu jika harus bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya"

" Eomma…"

" Kajja Chun kita pulang"

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar suara itu. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Junsu menarik Yoochun keluar ruangan.

" Yoochun ah" Panggilku

Junsu dan Yoochun yang tengah menggendong anaknya berhenti didepan pintu. Aku kemudian menolehkan wajahku pada eomma.

" Hanya itu yang eomma minta Yun… Kau harus bertanggung jawab pada Ahra yang tengah mengandung anakmu bukan?"

" Eomma…"

" Mianhae Yun aku mengganggu acara keluarga kalian. Tapi, aku hanya ingin kau tahu" Ucap Junsu membuatku berpaling dan memandang Junsu " Jika kau menikahinya, kami tidak akan muncul lagi dalam kehidupanmu" Lanjutnya dengan nada datar

" Suie... Waeyo? Kenapa berkata seperti itu?" Tanya eomma dengan nada lemah

" Mianhae Mrs. Jung yang terhormat. Aku tidak pernah menyukai orang yang tiba – tiba datang merebut kebahagiaan orang yang sudah aku anggap sebagai dongsaengku" Ucap Junsu menatap Ahra

" Yun…"

Aku menoleh kembali memandang eomma yang kini mengeluarkan air matanya.

" Eomma… Mungkin ini permintaan terakhir eomma… Eomma mohon…"

Aku kembali merasa pusing menerjangku. Aku memandang Ahra, Junsu dan eomma secara bergantian. Eomma… Dia tahu yang terbaik untukku bukan? Mungkin Joongie juga sudah bahagia dengan kehidupannya sekarang bersama namja brengsek itu?

" Suie mianhae" Aku kemudian memandang eomma " Ne eomma, aku akan menikahi Ahra"

" Ah, itu jawabanmu? Aku pastikan surat pengunduran diri suamiku akan datang besok. Annyeong"

" SUIE!" Pekikku

" Kajja Chun" Ucapnya datar kemudian membawa pergi Yoochun

Aku berdiri hendak mengejar mereka namun tangan lembut eomma menahanku.

" Jangan tinggalkan eomma nak…"

Aku memejamkan mataku dan mengepalkan tanganku erat akhirnya aku duduk kembali disamping eomma. Eomma terlihat tersenyum dan mengelus lenganku pelan.

" Eomma tahu yang terbaik untukmu Yun…" Lirihnya pelan

" Oppa… Apa oppa yakin dengan ucapan oppa?"

Aku menoleh mendapati Ahra tengah menatapku dengan pandangan teduh.

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Aku tidak mau jika dinikahi kalau kau hanya merasa kasihan"

" Aku tidak kasihan denganmu Ahra. Ini merupakan bentuk tanggung jawabku terhadapmu"

" O-oh…"

" Kau mengharapkan apa?"

" Op-oppa mungkin bisa mencintaiku nanti. Sebenarnya aku mencintai oppa" Ucapnya menundukkan kepalanya

" Mianhae Ahra ya… Sampai saat ini belum ada yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta kecuali Joongie"

" Tapi dia berselingkuh dengan namja lain!"

Aku tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Namun hatiku tidak pernah bisa berbohong, walaupun dia telah berkhianat dan menyakiti aku tetap mencintainya.

.

**- FLASHBACK OFF –**

.

Setelah itu eomma berangsur – angsur sembuh, dia dan Ahra menangani acara pernikahan sejak itu. Sedangkan Yoochun benar – benar tidak muncul esok harinya, hanya surat pengunduran diri yang aku terima.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghubungi ponselnya dan juga ponsel Junsu. Setelahnya saat aku benar – benar hancur dan perusahaan mengalami kerugian, appa mengirimkan seorang sekretaris baru bersama Lee Junki, dia terus berada disisiku sejak itu.

Dan…

Aku menyentuh pipiku mengingat tamparan yang dilayangkan oleh Kyunie karena kesal padaku. Saat itu dia akan pindah dan langsung menamparku serta berkata jika dia membenciku kemudian pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku merasa sendirian bahkan saat acara pernikahanku. Appa, sabahatku Yoochun serta Junsu tidak datang dalam acara itu.

Setelahnya aku bersumpah tidak pernah menyentuh Ahra bahkan saat malam pertama. Ahra memang menggodaku namun saat aku membuka pakaianku tiba – tiba wajah Joongie yang muncul dan itu membuatku keluar dari kamar hotel meninggalkan Ahra sendirian.

Sampai dua bulan berikutnya, saat itu aku baru saja pulang meeting pada salah satu hotel milik appa aku melihat namja itu, ya… Aku melihat namja yang aku sering maki, Kim Hyun Joong.

Aku menghentikan mobilku dan menariknya menuju gang kecil kemudian memukulnya. Dia yang tidak terima menahan tanganku dan berteriak menanyakanapa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Akhirnya… Aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Joongie… Dia tidak pernah berselingkuh dengannya. Hyun Joong mengatakan jika dia membutuhkan saran Joongie makanya mengajak Joongie mengeliling hotel untuk mencicipi makanan yang akan disajikan saat pesta pernikahannya. Dia bahkan mengenalkan istrinya yang ikut dengannya saat itu, bahkan istrinya tengah hamil empat bulan.

Aku seperti dipukul dengan palu yang amat sangat besar saat mendengarnya. Aku benar – benar seperti jatuh dari jurang dan aku berniat akan menyelidikinya.

Dengan tidak tenang aku mengendarai mobilku menuju apartemenku. Saat diparkiran aku bertemu dengan eomma yang ingin menjenguk Ahra. Kami pun berjalan bersama menuju apartemenku.

.

**- FLASHBACK ON –**

.

" Ya! Oppa ya! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan ragukan aku?"

" Tapi kau terlihat bahagaia bersamanya baby"

" Anak ini anak kita oppa, bahkan Jung itu tidak menyentuhku sama sekali. Sebelum ataupun setelah menikah!"

**DEG**

Aku dan eomma mendengar suara lain didalam apartemen setelah aku membuka pintunya. Aku juga mendapati sebuah sepatu kets asing.

" Aku hanya mencintaimu Oppa… Changsung oppa"

**DEG**

Aku… Dengan mata kepalaku sendiri Ahra tengah berciuman dengan namja lain. Aku melirik eomma yang sepertinya syok dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

" EHEM"

Ahra menjauhkan dirinya dari namja itu kemudian keduanya berdiri berdampingan.

" Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan Ahra?" Tanyaku dengan datar

" O-oppa… Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat"

" Ck… Kutunggu sampai bayimu lahir dan kita akan melakukan tes DNA"

" Mw-mwo?"

" Kenapa kau kaget? Itu anakku bukan?" Tanyaku

" Op-oppa"

" Ahra ya! Kau mempermalukanku eoh?! Keluar!" Ucap eomma

" Eomma…"

" Jangan panggil aku eomma dengan mulut kotormu itu"

" Oppa… Dia yang memaksaku! Anak ini memang anakmu!"

" Tapi kami tadi mendengar kau berkata _'Anak ini anak kita oppa, bahkan Jung itu tidak menyentuhku sama sekali. Sebelum ataupun setelah menikah'_ Tidak kah itu jelas untuk semuanya?" Ucapku masih dengan nada datar

" Oppa…"

" KELUAR KALIAN DARI SINI!" Teriak eomma

" Keluarlah sebelum aku menghabisi kalian. Dan kau Ahra aku pastikan surat cerai akan ada dirumahmu besok. Kka!"

Dengan gugup Ahra dan namja yang bernama Changsung itu keluar dari apartemenku. Aku duduk pada sofa rumahku dan memijat kepalaku pening.

" Eomma lihat… Yang terbaik dari eomma bahkan seperti ini"

" Yunho ya…" Eomma duduk didepanku " Tapi… namja itu juga melakukannya bukan?"

" Ada yang aku ingin sampaikan eomma" ucapku pelan dan menatap eomma tajam " Aku bertemu dengan namja yang berfoto bersama Joongie. Kim Hyun Joong"

" Mw-mwo?" Eomma menjawab dengan nada gugup

" Dia sudah menceritakan semua kejadian lengkapnya dan bahkan dia mengenalkanku dengan ISTRInya"

" Yu-yun ah…"

" Kenapa eomma melakukan ini padaku?"

" Akkhh…"

Tiba – tiba eomma memegangi jantungnya dan itu membuatku sangat panik. Aku segera membawa eomma kerumah sakit dan dia menerima perawatan kembali.

.

**- FLASHBACK OFF –**

.

Setelah sadar, eomma meminta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, dia mengakui bahwa foto yang diberikannya waktu itu adalah foto yang sudah sungguh merasa kecewa dengannya namuan tidak bisa meninggalkannya karena Appa bahkan seakan tidak memperdulikan eomma, aku tidak mau dia sendirian diusianya yang sudah mulai tua itu.

Aku juga sudah mengirimkan surat cerai pada Ahra dan kami resmi bercerai setelah Ahra melahirkan anaknya tanpa diketahui publik tentu saja. Keluarga Go yang angkuh itu tidak akan mau kehilangan muka karena masalah anaknya itu.

Aku pun sudah meminta maaf pada Yoochun dan Junsu. Mereka memang memaafkanku wlaupun butuh beberapa minggu agar Junsu mau memaafkanku berbeda dengan Yoochun yang memang bisa memaafkanku dalam waktu singkat. Dan sayangnya, Yoochun tidak bisa bekerja kembali sebagai sekretarisku karena dia sudah membuka usahanya sendiri. Akhirnya aku menjalin kerja sama dnegan perusahaan miliknya untuk memperkuat bisnis kami.

Tapi… Beberapa bulan berikutnya eomma mengenalkanku dengan yeoja bernama Tiffany dan itu sungguh membuatku pusing.

Sampai akhirnya Tiffany yang kesal karena tidak mendapatkan respon dariku, menikah lebih dahulu dengan sahabatnya. Setelahnya eomma terus mengenalkan yeoja – yeoja padaku.

Aku sudah berkata bahwa aku tidak mau dikenalkan terus dengan yeoja – yeoja pilihan eomma namun dia terus saja tidak menghiraukan perkataanku. Dia juga beralasan kesepian dan menginginkan cucu untuk menemaninya. Aku hanya bisa berkata 'Bukankah eomma sudah memiliki Minnie?'. Setelahnya aku meninggalkannya sendirian.

Dan terakhir sudah enam bulan ini yeoja bernama Boa mendekatiku walau tidak mendapatkan respon dariku.

Selama itu juga aku mencari Joongie melalui sekretarisku namun hasilnya nihil. Seperti ada yang menyembunyikannya, karena setiap yang mencari Joongie dan Minnie akan berkata mereka tidak dapat melacak mereka.

Apa mereka merubah nama mereka? Apa mereka melakukan operasi wajah sehingga mereka tidak dapat menemukannya?

ARRGGHHHH…

Aku menaruh cangkir kopi yang dari tadi kupegang dan aku mengambil bingkai foto yang ada dimejaku dan mengelus foto yang ada didalamnya. Bahkan aku hanya menaruh foto kalian diatas mejaku…

" Kau baik – baik saja kan Boo? Minnie? Aku merindukan kalian…. Aku sangat merindukan kalian"

**CEKLEK**

" Yun…?"

Aku mendongakkan kepala dan mendapati Boa berdiri disana. Aku menaruh kembali bingkai foto itu ketempatnya.

" Ne?"

" Apa kau sibuk?" Tanyanya kemudian masuk kedalam ruanganku

" Wae?"

" Mau makan malam bersamaku?"

Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Bukankah aku sudah menolaknya?

" Aku…"

" Sajangnim" Tiba - tiba Junki muncul dari balik pintu

" Ne Junki?"

" Tuan besar ingin bicara"

" Appa? Kenapa tidak menelepon saja? Ne… Persilahkan masuk saja"

Aku berdiri menyambut appa begitu juga Boa yang sudah berdiri disampingku. Aku membungkuk hormat saat appa masuk.

" Appa, silahkan duduk" Aku mempersilahkan appa duduk pada kursi kerjaku

" Tidak usah Yun, appa hanya sebentar"

" Ada apa appa?"

" Appa akan menjenguk salah seorang sahabat. Kau bisa gantikan appa untuk meeting di hotel Pardise?"

" Nugu? Appa akan menjenguk siapa?"

" Sahabat lama, Siwon"

" MWO? Dia kenapa?"

" Kecelakaan"

" Aku ikut appa!" Ucapku

Siwon hyung? Dia sudah kembali ke Korea? Aku... Sudah lama juga aku tidak bertemu bahkan tidak datang saat aku menikah dengan Ahra.

" Kau mau ikut?" Apa menaikkan alis sebelah kirinya

" Ne. aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya bukan?"

" Baiklah, tapi bukankah kau ada tamu?" Tanya appa kemudian melirik Boa

" Boa yah.. Mianhae, aku akan ikut appa" Ucapku pada Ahra

" Oh, gwaenchana oppa. Aku akan pulang saja kalau begitu. Annyeong" Ucap Boa kemudian membungkuk pada appa dan berjalan keluar dari ruanganku

" Junki ah, tolong gantikan aku untuk meeting di hotel Paradise"

" Ne sajangnim"

" Kajja appa, kita naik mobilku saja"

Appa mengangguk dan kami pun berjalan menuju lobby.

.

**~ Yunho POV End ~**

.

Keheningan melanda didalam mobil itu, Yunho sendiri bingung harus bicara apa pada appanya karena sang appa seperti menjaga jarak dengannya.

" Appa… Ng…"

" Ada apa? Bicara saja"

" Aku…" Yunho sendiri menjadi gugup sekarang

" Jangan bilang kau ingin menikah dengan yeoja tadi?"

" Aniya aniya! Kan aku sudah bilang, aku hanya mencintai Joongie hingga saat ini appa"

" Oh…"

" Appa… Tolong bantu aku menemukan Joongie"

" Kenapa harus?"

" Aku… Ingin bersama dengannya lagi. Aku sudah mencarinya hampir lima tahun ini dan tidak bisa menemukannya"

" Kau pikir appa bisa menemukannya?"

" Setidaknya tolonglah aku appa"

" Kau menyesal?"

" Sangat appa… Aku… Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya seperti sedia kala"

" Oh.. Baguslah" Ucap Mr. Jung itu kemudian tersenyum misterius

Mobil yang mereka kendarai sudah terparkir dan mereka berjalan menuju ruang rawat Siwon. Yunho yang melihat keadaan Siwon membelalakan matanya tidak menyaka bahwa Siwon koma seperti itu.

" Hyung… ba-bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Lirih Yunho

" Appa akan keruangan Kibum"

" Ak-aku ikut appa!"

Yunho mengekor sang appa dan mereka berdiri disebuah pintu. Mr. Jung menghela nafasnya berdoa semoga saja Jaejoong tidak ada didalamnya karena dia belum mau Jaejoong bertemu dengan sang anak.

Yunho menatap punggung appanya dengan bingung namun kemudian dia merasa seperti melihat seseorang yang dia kenal. Dia menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan dan kiri namun tidak menemukannya, dia pun mengangkat bahunya mencoba acuh.

**TES**

**TES**

**TES**

Disudut belokkan rumah sakit seseorang memegangi dada kirinya dan memejamkan matanya.

" Ottoke…" Lirihnya pelan

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Ottoke… Kok malah TBC

Aigo… Setelah nulis 21 halaman Cho buat TBC aje…

Dan! kenapa pas nulis chap ini Cho malah ngedengerin lagunya Berondong tua, Satu jam saja, Suamiku kawin lagi, Cinta satu malam? Aigo... Otak Cho konslet kayaknya... Tapi sempet dengerin lagunya si Akdong Musician yang Melted sama lagu fav Cho Sick enough too die juga sih... Jadi kalo feelnya ga dapet mianhae ^^

Cho ga tau mesti ngomong ape, semoga chap ini ga mengecewakan ne? #bow

Hayooo… Siapa yang udah nge bully Yunho tanpa tahu penjelasan dari dia? Wkwwkwkwk…

Foto yang ada dimeja kerja dia itu foto Jaemma sama Minnie bukan foto nenek sihir dan anaknya ya…

Sebelum lebaran Cho updatekan Now na, Cho juga udah update My Glassy Boy sama Chef Jung! nay a ^_^

Karena Cho mudik, sampe tanggal 6 nanti Cho ga bisa update, jadi Cho bagiin THR na update Now kkkk…

.

**Special Thanks :**

**Asdfghjkl, Kiki821, dwi. yuliani. 562, ruliana192, Rly. C. JaeKyu, mei. azzahra1, jujugoreng, aiska jung, Dewi15, lipminnie (nado annyeong ^^ si bang Mimin badannya tinggi deh pokonya kkkk..), yejongyeffany, Ditassi, AyuClouds69, Anik0405, Himawari23, Fuji jump910, Elis (udah kejawab ya di chap ini ^^), joongmax, meliarisky7, AnggunStranger, Jenny, Oktavian, MaxMin, minha, Dennis Park, nabratz, vampireyunjae, leeChunnie, ditstysandra (udah diupdate tuh Chef na ^^ Jaemma mah urus anak aje!), kyouta, ayyaLaksita, redyna90, Hyunki2204, narexo, Byunchannie26, kim shendy, YunjaeDDiction (Bang Mimin x Mas KyuKyu x Taeminnie? Halaahhh bingung nanti Cho kkkk…^^), Ai Rin Lee,**

**Hana – Kara, jongindo, Guest, narayejea (udah cere dy sama yeoja ntu!), Yj89 (Gomawo.. Tapi… Cho suka ChangKyu ottoke? T^T Tapi ada ff Cho yg Kyumin kok hehehee ^^), min, diananostory, akiramia44, Cindy Han (kan Cuma liad dari belakang kkk… udah kejawab di chap ini ya), diahmiftachulningtyas, chkyumin cho ri rin, Dwi yuliani 562, noona (cup cup cup…), DO (biarkan saja para yeoja" itu… kkk..), littlecupcake noona (jadi eonn… ga sampe dua bulan tapi na), LEETEUKSEMOX, azahra88, tyrhyeee, babychokyu (sabar….), SinushYJS, Haruka Elf137, jaeho love (wkwkwk… boleh ide na ^^), brin. rin, yoon HyunWoon, iche. cassiopeiajaejoong, quinniee, DaeMinJae,**

**Elis, Tria U-KnowHero, snow. drop. 1272, Mami Fate Kamikaze, rulianaexotics, zoldyk, gwansim84, YumiChwang (eii.. siapa juga yang bakal betah sama die =="), meyy-chaan, Vic89, JungKimCaca, Guest, YunjaeLovers, nidayjshero (kayaknya sih gitu? Kkkk^^), jaena, Guest, Narita Putri, gothiclolita89, angelhana9, Yunjae heart (mau na berapa chap? Kalo mau 30 chap Cho bikin setiap chapnya 500 kata aja wkwwkwkwk kabooorr), Guest, TitaniumSP, strongbabyz – chae lee ( nado annyeong ^^), para follower dan yang udah fav ff Cho**

.

Ada yang belom Cho tulis? Bilang ye! Sekian update an panjang dari Cho untuk kalian semua. Sampe jumpa setelah lebaran ne? Annyeong ^^

Ah! Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan ^^

See yaaa

Chuuu~~~~


	9. Chapter 8

**Now**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Pairing : Nanti ada seiring berjalannya Chap... hehehehe...

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Friendship? YAOI, alur pasaran, membosankan dan pasti banyak typos

Rate** T**

Baca pelan - pelan ne?

**PERHATIAN!**

Kalau tulisannya _miring dan ada tanda kutipnya dua ("...") : Mereka lagi pake bahasa jepang_

Kalau tulisannya _miring dan tanda kutipnya satu ('...') : Itu cuma ada di batin mereka_ ne?

ngerti ya?

.

.

.

.

.

Keheningan melanda didalam mobil itu, Yunho sendiri bingung harus bicara apa pada appanya karena sang appa seperti menjaga jarak dengannya.

" Appa… Ng…"

" Ada apa? Bicara saja"

" Aku…" Yunho sendiri menjadi gugup sekarang

" Jangan bilang kau ingin menikah dengan yeoja tadi?"

" Aniya aniya! Kan aku sudah bilang, aku hanya mencintai Joongie hingga saat ini appa"

" Oh…"

" Appa… Tolong bantu aku menemukan Joongie"

" Kenapa harus?"

" Aku… Ingin bersama dengannya lagi. Aku sudah mencarinya hampir lima tahun ini dan tidak bisa menemukannya"

" Kau pikir appa bisa menemukannya?"

" Setidaknya tolonglah aku appa"

" Kau menyesal?"

" Sangat appa… Aku… Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya seperti sedia kala"

" Oh.. Baguslah" Ucap Mr. Jung itu kemudian tersenyum misterius

Mobil yang mereka kendarai sudah terparkir dan mereka berjalan menuju ruang rawat Siwon. Yunho yang melihat keadaan Siwon membelalakan matanya tidak menyaka bahwa Siwon koma seperti itu.

" Hyung… ba-bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Lirih Yunho

" Appa akan keruangan Kibum"

" Ak-aku ikut appa!"

Yunho mengekor sang appa dan mereka berdiri disebuah pintu. Mr. Jung menghela nafasnya berdoa semoga saja Jaejoong tidak ada didalamnya karena dia belum mau Jaejoong bertemu dengan sang anak.

Yunho menatap punggung appanya dengan bingung namun kemudian dia merasa seperti melihat seseorang yang dia kenal. Dia menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan dan kiri namun tidak menemukannya, dia pun mengangkat bahunya mencoba acuh.

**TES**

**TES**

**TES**

Disudut belokkan rumah sakit seseorang memegangi dada kirinya dan memejamkan matanya.

" Ottoke…" Lirihnya pelan

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 8 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong, namja yang bersembunyi itu membekap mulutnya dengan kencang, mencoba menghalau semua rasa sakit saat melihat namja yang sudah tujuh tahun tidak dilihatnya secara langsung.

Dadanya berdenyut sakit mengingat apa yang dilakukan namja itu terhadap dirinya dan juga sang anak, Changmin.

Perlahan Jaejoong mencari duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya. Dia terus mengambil nafas dan membuangnya perlahan, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak didadanya. Tiba - tiba wajah Changmin muncul dalam benaknya.

Menampakkan wajah Changmin saat berada di pemakaman sang adik, bagaimana Changmin bisa melanjutkan hidupnya meski hanya ada Jaejoong disampingnya. Melihat wajah Changmin tengah _'mengobrol'_ dengan adiknya.

Dia ingat bahwa dia tidak boleh lemah, tadi dia masih syok melihat Yunho dan sekarang dia sudah bisa mengatasi rasa syoknya.

Dia akan membuktikan pada namja Jung itu bahwa dia bisa bertemu dengannya dengan senyum berkembang dibibirnya setelah berpisah dengan Yunho. Dia akan menunjukkan bahwa dirinya dan Changmin bisa hidup tanpa dirinya.

Ya!

Dia akan buktikan itu semua pada namja Jung itu! Dia tidak akan lemah lagi dihadapan Yunho. Dia akan membuat namja Jung itu menyesal karena telah membuatnya menderita.

Jaejoong membuka matanya, menghapus sisa airmata yang masih menggenang dipelupuk mata indahnya dan menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya. Jika ini saatnya dia bertemu dengan namja itu, maka dia akan menghadapinya.

Jaejoong melangkah pelan menuju tikungan rumah sakit, dia sudah tidak melihat lagi Yunho dan appanya di depan pintu ruang rawat Kibum. Kelihatannya mereka berdua telah masuk kedalamnya.

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

Jantung Jaejoong berpacu lebih cepat , dia memejamkan matanya dengan tangan menyentuh knop pintu. Dia hendak membukanya namun...

**Drrttt**

**Drrtttt**

**Drtttt...**

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan merogoh kantong celananya, dia menatap layar ponselnya. Sebuah nomor yang tidak dikenalnya.

" Yeobosseo?"

_" Ah! Moshi moshi! Jejung san"_

Jaejoong menjauhkan ponselnya dan mengeryitkan alisnya. Dia kemudian berjalan menjauh dari sana dan kembali duduk ditempat tadi dia menenangkan dirinya.

_" Je-jejung san..."_

_" Hai?"_

_" Aku Yuya"_

_" Oh! Yuya san!"_

_" Ano... Bisakah aku minta tolong?"_

_" Hai?"_

_" Bi-bisakah kau menjemputku di bandara Incheon?"_

_" Ka-kau sedang di Korea?"_

_" Hai. Aku... Ada beberapa kepentingan bisnis sehingga aku harus ke Korea. Kepentingan bisnis ini begitu mendadak sehingga aku tidak sempat menyewa guide"_

_" Ng..."_ Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, haruskah dia menjemput Yuya atau masuk kedalam ruang rawat Kibum?

_" Ka-kalau kau tidak bisa biar aku sendiri sa..."_

_" Iie... Aku bisa, aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggulah, setengah jam aku akan sampai disana"_

_" Ah... Arigatou Jejung san"_

_" Hai"_

**Pik**

Jaejoong mematikan sambungan itu dan mendesah pelan. Mungkin belum saatnya dia bertemu dengan orang itu.

Dia pun bangkit dan menuju ruang rawat Taemin, disana ada Changmin dan juga Kyuhyun. Mungkin saja Changmin ingin ikut bertemu dengan Yuya.

**Ceklek**

Terlihat sekali Changmin duduk diatas ranjang rawat Taemin, dia sedang menyuapi Taemin. Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya menuju sofa. Lee ahjumma duduk bersama Kyuhyun yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Jaejoong menahan tawanya, sepertinya uri Kyuhyun tengah sebal dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Pasti tadi Taemin meminta Changmin untuk menyuapinya makanya Changmin sekarang seperti itu. Changmin memang sangat perhatian dan menuruti apa yang diinginkan Taemin.

" Kyunie waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah duduk disamping Kyuhyun

" Aniya ahjumma" Ucap Kyuhyun pelan

" Minnie ah... Eomma akan menjemput Yuya ojisan. Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Jaejoong membuat Changmin menoleh kearahnya

" Yuya ojisan? Dia ke Korea?"

" Ne, ada yang harus dia lakukan ke sini dan belum sempat menyewa guide. Kau mau ikut?"

" Hmmm..." Changmin bergumam kemudian berpikir sejenak

" Yuya ojisan? Dia datang ingin menemui ahjumma eoh?" Goda Taemin

" Ya! Ahjumma sudah katakan dia datang untuk mengurus bisnisnya" Bela Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah malu

" Kapan? Ahjumma hanya bilang bahwa Yuya ojisan datang karena ada yang harus dia lakukan" Taemin menunjukkan senyum manisnya

" Aish! Pokonya Yuya ojisan datang karena ada keperluan"

" Eeii... Ahjumma malu eoh?"

" An-ani" Ucap Jaejoong memegangi pipinya yang memerah

" Lihat Minnie hyung! Joongie ahjumma malu! Wajahnya memerah! Hahahahaahahaha" Ucap Taemin menggoyangkan lengan Changmin

Kyuhyun memandangi mereka dengan tatapan sendunya, dia merasa dirinya bukan siapa - siapa jika dibandingkan dengan Taemin.

" M-mwo?!" Jaejoong makin memegangi wajahnya berharap wajah merahnya berubah kembali menjadi putih

" Aigo... Taeminnie ah... Jangan goda eommaku eoh? Jja... Buburmu sudah habis. Waktunya minum obat" Ucap Changmin kemudian mengambil tisu dan membersihkan bibir Taemin

" Ughh... Aku benci obat" Ucap Taemin kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kelain arah

" Hyung akan menemanimu, ne? Hyung harus menemani eomma menemui Yuya ojisan"

" Ne ne ne ne ne"

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya menghadapi sikap manja Taemin. Sedangkan dari jauh terlihat Kyuhyun makin mempoutkan bibirnya, tangannya mengepal erat dan matanya mulai berkaca - kaca tak tahan melihat adegan didepannya.

Jaejoong yang menyadarinya segera mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara walaupun Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan ataupun gelengan kepala. Taemin diam - diam tersenyum mengejek pada Kyuhyun.

Setelah selesai Jaejoong menggandeng Changmin yang tengah menggandeng Kyuhyun menuju mobil keluarga Choi dan beranjak menuju bandara Incheon. Dalam perjalanan Changmin terus melirik Kyuhyun yang menunduk diam. Dia tidak mengerti ada apa dengan sahabatnya ini. Kyuhyun seolah menghindarinya sejak keluar dari ruang rawat Taemin.

" Kyunie waeyo?" Tanya Changmin dengan nada pelan

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Aku berbuat salah eoh? Katakan salahku jadi nanti aku tidak melakukannya lagi" Ucap Changmin memegang lengan Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menjauhkan lengannya dari genggaman Changmin kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya kembali.

" Eommaa..." Lirih Changmin menatap eommanya

" Masa kau tidak sadar baby?"

" Mwo?" Changmin menatap bingung eommanya

" Kau... Mendiamkan kyunie selama merawat Taeminnie"

" Tapi Taemin sedang sakit..." Ucap Changmin kemudian menolehkan kembali wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang membetulkan kacamatanya

Hah... Rasanya Changmin ingin membuang kacamata tebal pengganggu itu! Dia tidak tahan melihat bentuk konyolnya!

" Kyunie ah... Mianhae... Aku tidak tahu kau marah karena itu. Tapi, aku memang harus menjaga Taeminnie..."

" Kau menyayanginya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan, dia memainkan ujung kemeja sekolahnya

" Tentu!" Changmin tersenyum lima jari

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang langsung tersentak dan memandang sendu wajah Changmin.

" Dia seperti dongsaengku..." Lanjut Changmin

" Dong... Saeng?"

" Ne... Dongsaeng!"

" Lalu kau menganggap aku apa?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan mata bulatnya

" K-kau? Ka-kau... Ak-aku... K-k-kau... Te-tentu saja sahabatku Kyu!" Ucap Changmin dengan wajah memerah dan terdengar snagat gugup

" Sahabat..." Lirih Kyuhyun dengan nada sedihnya

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap Changmin dengan tatapan jahilnya.

" Tenang saja Kyunie ah... Minnie tidak akan berpaling ke lain hati karena hanya dirimu yang dia sukai!"

**Blush**

" Eom-eomma!"

Kedua namja yang belum berusia dua belas tahun merona hebat. Kyuhyun yang malu karena mendengar ucapan Jaejoong sedangkan Changmin merona karena eommanya membeberkan rahasianya. Napuen eomma!

Mau tak mau hal itu membuat Kyuhyun memandang keluar jendela sebagai penetlarisir rasa malunya. Changmin pun duduk mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan berbisik...

" Apa di luar sana ada namja tampan selain aku Kyu?"

**Blush**

Changmin terkikik melihat rona merah indah pada pipi Kyuhyun. Perlahan tangannya mendekat dan menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai, Jaejoong langsung saja mencari keberadaan Yuya dan tidak menunggu lama mereka pun bertemu.

_" Minnie..."_ Sapa Yuya kemudian memeluk singkat Changmin

_" Hai oji san"_

_" Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

_" Baik ojisan..."_

_" Baguslah..."_ Ucap Yuya kemudian menoleh ke samping Changmin. Disebelahnya berdiri namja yang terbilang manis walaupun memakai kacamata tebal_ " Siapa?"_

_" Sahabatku, Kyuhyun..."_

_" Ah... Dia yang diceritakan oleh Jun, Shun dan Toma bukan?"_

_" H-hai?"_ Changmin memandang kikuk Yuya

_" Hahahaha, dia begitu manis!"_ Yuya menatap Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan raut bingung " An-annyeonghasseo, Yu-yuya imnida?" Ucap Yuya menggunakan logat Korea yang sangat aneh didengar

" Hahahaha..." Jaejoong dan Changmin menertawakan Yuya karenanya

" Annyeong ahjusshi, Kyuhyun imnida" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan sopan

_" Ha-hai... Ano... Ojisan tidak begitu mengerti"_ Ucap Yuya kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya, dia kemudian menatap Changmin

_" Tenang saja ojisan, aku akan menjadi penerjemahmu"_ Ucap Changmin

_" Arigatou"_ Ucap Yuya kemudian mengacak rambut Changmin

_" Hai"_

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat kedekatan Changmin dan Yuya. Tidak menyangka Changmin bisa akrab dengan namja seumuran dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya saat merasa ujung pakaiannya ditarik seseorang.

Ternyata Kyuhyun menarik - narik pakaian Jaejoong. Jaejoong menundukkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan telinganya pada bibir tipis Kyuhyun.

" Siapa ahjusshi itu?" Bisiknya

" Dia... Teman ahjumma"

" Oh, Minnie akrab dengannya?"

" Ng... Ne?"

Jaejoong sendiri tidak yakin bahwa Changmin akrab dengan Yuya karena beberapa hari belakangan ini saja Changmin dekat dengan Yuya.

" DOOORRR!"

" Uwwaaahhh!"

Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong terlonjak kaget, Changmin baru saja mengagetkan mereka. Changmin yang melihat sahabat dan eommanya berbisik segera mendekat karena ingin tahu, tapi niatnya diurungkan dan dia lebih memilih mengagetkan mereka berdua.

" Minnie!" Pekik Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun

" Hahahahaha... Habisnya kalian serius sekali! Tidak mengajakku"

" Aigo... Mianhae, kajja lebih baik kita segera ke mobil"

" Apa kita akan ke rumah sakit? Aku... Ingin bertemu dengan Kibum san" Ucap Yuya

" Hai, kita akan menuju rumah sakit terlebih dahulu" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum

Mereka pun kembali ke mobil dan beranjak menuju rumah sakit untuk menemui Kibum. Jantung Jaejoobg berdebar kembali, dia menerka - nerka apakah namja itu masih berada di rumah sakit atau tidak.

Dia melirik anaknya yang duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Apakah Changmin sudah siap bertemu dengan namja itu atau tidak. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, dia sudah bertekad akan kuat menghadapi semuanya.

Namun ternyata teori dan praktek sangat berbeda. Apalagi setelah dia sempat melihat Yunho tadi siang, Yunho yang makin terlihat tampan menggunakan jasnya dan ketegapan tubuhnya membuat Jaejoong sebenarnya susah menghilangkan bayangannya dalam otak sedari tadi.

" Jaejoong ah, kita sudah sampai" Ucap sang supir yang merupakan suami dari Lee ahjumma

" Eoh? Ne. Gomawo ahjusshi"

" Ne"

Changmin memperhatikan eommanya, hanya saat - saat tertentu sang eomma melamun seperti tadi. Changmin menerka - nerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh eommanya. Namun dia menggedikkan bahunya dan lebih memilih berdiam diri bersama Kyuhyun yang ada disampingnya.

.

Derap kaki itu terdengar lantang dan cepat. Jaejoong dan Yuya berjalan di depan Changmin yang menggandeng erat Kyuhyun.

**Ceklek**

Jaejoong membuka pelan pintu kamar rawat Kibum, jantungnya masih belum berdetak sewajarnya. Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka dan nampaklah Kibum tengah duduk bersandar dengan seseorang yang menemaninya.

" Appa..." Panggil Jaejoong pelan

Mr. Jung menolehkan kepala, Jaejoong mendesah lega saat tidak menemukan namja itu. Mr. Jung bangkit dan memeluk Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya memeluk Changmin disampingnya juga memberikan salam pada Yuya.

" Nugu?" Tanya Mr. Jung pada Changmin setelah melihat seorang namja kecil seusia Changmin

" Ini Kyunie haraboji..."

" Mw-mwo? Kyunie? Wae? Kau kenapa jadi seperti ini hmmm?" Tanya Mr. Jung dengan lembut

" An-aniya haraboji..." Kyuhyun menunduk

Pandangan Jaejoong beralih pada Kibum, dia mendekat dan memeluk erat Kibum setelahnya Yuya pun memberikan salam pada Kibum dan duduk disofa bersama Jaejoong, Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Mr. Jung.

" Joongie ah..." Panggil Kibum dengan lemah

" Ne hyung?"

" Tadi... Tadi..." Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia mencoba berpikir apakah tidak apa - apa memberitahukan soal Yunho pada Jaejoong

" Arra hyung, aku tahu. Aku tahu apa yang akan kau bicarakan" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mencoba tersenyum

" Mwo?" Kibum memandang kaget Jaejoong begitu juga Mr. Jung

" Aku melihat saat appa dan dia diluar pintu kamar hyung" Ucap Jaejoong mencoba tenang

" Nugu?" Changmin mengeluarkan suaranya membuat para orang dewasa itu menoleh dan memandang Changmin

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya susah payah. Inilah saatnya, saatnya dia dan Changmin menghadapi kenyataan.

" Yunho ahjusshi. Benar?" Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum Jaejoong sempat berbicara

Terlihat Changmin menampakkan wajah kagetnya dan kemudian menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

" Ne Minnie, Yunho ahjusshi tadi kesini" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Kau tahu dari mana Kyu?" Tanya Mr. Jung

" Aku melihatnya saat ke kamar mandi" Ucap Kyuhyun santai namun tangannya menggengam erat tangan Changmin yang bergetar

" Eomma... Eomma melihatnya?" Tanya Changmin menatap sang eomma dengan pandangan sendunya

" Ne" Ucap Jaejoong menatap teduh anaknya

Yuya sendiri memandang bingung isi ruang rawat yang tiba - tiba terlihat sedih itu. Dia memandang Jaejoong meminta penjelasan namun hanya senyuman tipis yang didapatnya.

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan sedikit mencekam itu, Kyuhyun menemani Changmin yang makan di kantin rumah sakit.

Changmin makan lahap namun dia tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia hanya terus memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya lagi dan lagi. Kyuhyun membiarkannya karena tahu itulah yang akan Changmin lalukan jika dia sedang kesal, kecewa ataupun marah.

Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya karena namja didepannya tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia melihat Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya.

" Kau mau?"

" Aniya..." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan lembut " Makanlah... Tapi, kalau kau mau kau bisa meluapkan emosiku didepanku Minnie ah..."

" Kyunie..." Lirih Changmin, sekarang matanya berkaca - kaca

" Gwaenchana, dulu kau juga sering seperti itu bukan?"

Changmin memandang teduh Kyuhyun yang ada didepannya, tiba - tiba dia merasa emosi saat eommanya berkata dia bertemu dengan Yunho walaupun tidak sengaja.

Dia marah, jika mengingat Yunho. Dia mengingat bagaimana namja yang dulu adalah ayahnya pernah menamparnya juga eommanya, menghujat Jaejoong, memaki Jaejoong dan menuduh Jaejoong dan jangan lupakan karenanya, dia tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan dongsaengnya.

Dia marah, marah pada keadaannya. Dia kecewa, kecewa pada orang yang telah melukai eommanya. Tangannya mengepal erat namun matanya mulai berkaca - kaca.

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Airmata yang sudah lama tidak keluar itu kini menetes membasahi pipi Changmin. Changmin tidak mencoba menghentikan tangisnya karena dia tahu airmatanya tidak akan berhenti. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak mengeluarkan airmatanya seperti ini...

**Sreettt**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Greeppp**

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Changmin yang masih dalam posisi duduk. Kyuhyun menaruh dagunya diatas kepala Changmin dan tangan Kyuhyun mengelus pelan punggung Changmin.

" Gwaenchana... Aku yakin kau bisa melewatinya bersama Joongie ahjumma..." Lirih Kyuhyun

Dia sebenarnya tidak sanggup juga harus melihat namja didepannya ini menangis. Rasanya dia juga ingin menangis bersama... Namun, dia harus kuat dan memberikan dukungan pada Changmin, bukan ikut bersedih.

" Hiks..." Tangan Changmin merambat dan memeluk erat Kyuhyun

Dia meremas kemeja Kyuhyun dan melampiaskan kesalnya. Kyuhyun meringis saat mendapati pinggangnya diremas kencang oleh Changmin namun dia membiarkannya. Dia tahu, hanya dirinya yang bisa dijadikan pelampiasan oleh Changmin saat ini.

" Ak-aku tidak akan memaafkannya! Hiks... Aku akan hiks... Membuat dia menyesal... Hiks... Ak-aku... Hiks... Aku akan cepat dewasa dan membalas sakit hati kami hiks... Hiks... Dia harus merasakan apa yang dirasakan... Hiks... Kami bertiga"

" Bertiga?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Niatnya Kyuhyun ingin bertanya lebih lanjut namun mendengar isakan Changmin membuatnya lupa dan kembali mengusap punggung Changmin agar Changmin lebih tenang.

" Ak... Aku akan membalasnya... Hiks..."

" Arra... Kau boleh melakukan yang kau mau padanya..." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian mengelus punggung Changmin lebih kencang

Sedangkan dari pintu kantin trlihat Jaejoong memegangi dadanya. Dia kembali sakit saat melihat anak tersayangnya menangis, anak yang biasanya tersenyum itu kini menitihkan air matanya.

_" Jejung san..."_

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Yuya tersenyum sendu padanya. Akhirnya dihadapan Mr. Jung dan Kibum, Jaejoong menceritakan masa lalu kelamnya pada Yuya. Yuya awalnya kaget dan merasa marah pada sang mantan suami Jaejoong namun akhirnya dia hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan berkata bahwa dia akan tetap selalu ada disamping Jaejoong.

_" Minnie..."_ Lirih Jaejoong

_" Percayalah, Minnie adalah anak yang sangat kuat"_ Ucap Yuya, tangannya menyentuh bahu Jaejoong

_" Ne, aku tahu dia anak yang kuat"_

Setelah melihat Changmin melepas pelukannya dari Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun juga menghapus air mata Changmin yang menetes, Jaejoong dan Yuya menghampiri Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Mereka berpura - pura tidak tahu apa yang anaknya lakukan bersama Kyuhyun.

" Yuya ojisan, akan menginap dimana?"

" Ah... Kibum ahjumma ingin Yuya san tinggal dirumahnya selama dia di Korea. Apa kau keberatan?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ani. Terserah eomma saja"

" Baiklah, karena sudah malam. Kita juga harus mengantar Kyunie pulang bukan? Kajja kita pulang"

" Ne eomma" Jawab Changmin patuh

Changmin berjalan terlebih dahulu bersama Yuya menuju lobby rumah sakit setelah berpamitan pada Kibum dan Taemin, sedangkan Jaejoong berjalan dibelakangnya bersama Kyuhyun.

" Gomawo" Ucap Jaejoong sembari berjalan. Dia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan.

.

_" Ano... Maukah kalian menemaniku ke Lotte World setelah semua urusanku disini selesai?"_ Tanya Yuya dalam perjalanan pulang mereka

" Eh?"

_" Meeting bisnisku dimajukan, besok aku harus ada di perusahaan itu. Lusanya aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian di Lotte World. Ku dengar disana sangat menyenangkan?" _Tanya Yuya dengan semangat

_" Minnie bagaimana?"_

Changmin menoleh dan menatap sejenak Kyuhyun yang sudah tertidur pulas setelah masuk ke mobil, Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Changmin dengan nyaman.

_" Asal Kyunie boleh ikut, aku tidak masalah. Lagipula lusa kami libur eomma"_ Ucap Changmin

_" Berarti tidak ada yang menolak. Baiklah" _Putus Yuya

Changmin membangunkan Kyuhyun saat mereka tiba didepan pintu gerbang keluarga Cho. Kyuhyun yang bangun tidak ingin melepaskan genggamannya pada Changmin sehingga Changmin mengantarkan Kyuhyun hingga pintu depan rumahnya terbuka.

" Ah... Minnie, Kyunie. Malam sekali?" Tanya Ryeowook

" Ne eomma, banyak sekali yang terjadi. Aku mengantuk" Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk pinggang eommanya

Ryeowook terkekeh namun akhirnyq dia membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam rumahnya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Changmin. Changmin sendiri langsung saja masuk ke dalam mobil setelah mengantarkan Kyuhyun.

Yuya tidur dikamar yang ada di lantai dua pada kediaman keluarga Choi. Jaejoong sendiri setelah sampai, dia mengantarkan Yuya menuju kamarnya dan kemudian mandi kemudian langsung tiudr dengan memeluk erat Changmin.

.

.

" Ngghhh..."

Jaejoong membuka matanya, dia bermimpi buruk. Dia bermimpi datang ke pernikahan Yunho dengan Ahra.

Dia merasakan sakit dalam dadanya, ini masih menyesakkan untuknya. Bagaimana bisa orang yang sudah lama tidak dipikirkan tiba - tiba muncul dalam benaknya?

Jaejoong melangkah turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dia membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sekotak susu coklat dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas kecil yang ada di rak piring.

Dia membawa gelas berisi susu itu menuju taman belakang dan duduk pada bangku taman. Dia menyesap sedikit susu coklatnya kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan.

_" Je-jejung san?"_

Mata Jaejoong terbuka dan menoleh kebelakang. Dibelakangnya berdiri Yuya yang menggunakan piyama berwarna biru tua. Kemudian Yuya duduk disamping Jaejoong.

Ini sudah malam kedua Yuya ada di rumah Kibum, tadi siang dia menjalankan meetingnya dan pergi ke perusahaan yang dimaksud dengan taksi karena menolak pergi bersama dengan Jaejoong. Dan pulangnya barulah dia meminta Jaejoong menjemputnya disalah satu swalayan dekat perusahaan yang dia maksud.

_" Apa kau tidak bisa tidur?"_ Tanya Yuya

_" Hai... Tiba - tiba aku bermimpi buruk"_

_" Oh, pasti tidak mengenakkan"_

_" Ya... Sangat. Yuya san..."_

_" Hmm?"_

_" Ano... Kau sudah mengetahui masa laluku"_

_" Lalu?"_

_" Apa..."_ Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, dia malah menggigit bibir bawahnya

_" Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Aku akan tetap disismu sampai kau menerimaku tentu saja"_ Ucap Yuya membuat Jaejoong langsung menoleh kearahnya tapi kemudian dia mempotkan bibirnya

_" Lalu, kalau aku menerimamu kau baru akan meninggalkanku?"_ Tanya Jaejoong kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

_" Eh?"_ Sepertinya Yuya menyadari apa yang tadi diucapkannya dia terkekeh sejenak _" Gomene, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu Jejung san"_

Ucapan Yuya membuat Jaejoong memandang Yuya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, Yuya kemudian memberanikan dia menyentuh pipi lembut Jaejoong dan mengelusnya pelan. Jaejoong sedikit kaget namun tidak menghentikan pergerakkan tangan Yuya. Mata mereka saling beradu dan tanpa sadar Yuya makin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Jaejoong sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya, apa dia sudah bisa menerima orang lain untuk ada disampingnya? Melihat wajah Yuya yang mendekat dia langsung memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

**Cup**

Jaejoong perlahan membuka matanya saat merasakan ciuman itu jatuh pada keningnya, bukan pada bibirnya.

_' OMO?! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Bibir?!'_ Batin jaejoong

_" Aku belum mendapatkan hatimu sehingga aku tidak mampu menciummu..." _Ucap Yuya dengan lembut disertai senyuman yang membuat dada Jaejoong berdesir lembut

Kembali, Yuya mengelus pipi Jaejoong. Tangan Jaejoong perlahan menyentuh tangan Yuya yang ada dipipinya dan matanya tetap menatap lembut Yuya yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Apa ini sudah waktu yang tepat untuknya membuka hati untuk orang lain? Yuya bukanlah orang yang kasar, terbukti selama mengenalnya Yuya tidak pernah berteriak sekalipun bahkan Yuya menjadi tempatnya bercerita kadang.

**Cup**

Kali ini Jaejoong yang mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir namja didepannya. Membuat Yuya membelalakan matanya namun tak lama dia tersenyum dalam ciuman itu dan mulai bergerak untuk merengkuh Jaejoong.

Dari sebuah jendela kamar, seorang namja yang belum berusia dua belas tahun melihat keintiman yang ditunjukkan eommanya bersama namja yang duduk didepannya.

" Semoga eomma bisa bahagia kali ini... Ne saengie?" Ucapnya kemudian menatap langit di atasnya

.

.

.

Paginya, saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh Jaejoong sudah bangun dan sedang membuatkan sarapan untuk anak dan kekasihnya. Kekasih? Aigo... Mengingat hal itu membuat pipi Jaejoong merona karenanya.

Jaejoong akhirnya berkata dia akan mencoba berhubungan dengan Yuya tadi malam. Dia juga sudah memikirkannya matang - matang, lagipula sang anak juga sepertinya memberikan lampu hijau untuk mereka.

" Pagi eomma..."

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Changmin duduk dimeja makan dengan kepala diletakkan di atas meja.

" Pagi Minnie"

**Cup**

Jaejoong mendekat dan kemudian mencium pipi Changmin.

" Eomma senang sekali?" Tanya Changmin menyelidik

" Mw-mwo? Eom-eomma biasa saja kok"

" Eomma itu tidak pandai berbohong... Apa ada hal menarik bersama Yuya ojisan?"

**BLUSH**

Jaejoong merona hebat, seketika Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan ke dapur untuk melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

" Minnie melihat apa yang eomma lakukan tadi malam bersama Yuya ojisan ditaman..."

" Mwo?!" Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap tajam Changmin

" Eomma tenang saja eoh..."

" Ap-apa Minnie tidak mempermasalahkannya?"

" Maksud eomma?"

" Eomma dengan Yu-yuya ojisan?"

Changmin mengerti maksud eommanya, dia tersenyum lebar.

" Asal eomma bahagia dan Yuya ojisan tidak membuat eomma menangis"

Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian mendekat kembali dan memeluk erat anak tersayangnya. Dia senang anaknya tidak mempermasalahkan hubungannya dengan Yuya.

" Gomawo baby..." Ucap Jaejoong kemudian duduk disamping Changmin

" Hum!" Changmin mengangguk " Eomma..."

" Ne?"

" Kyunie..."

" Kyunie? Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

" Minnie... Minnie rasa Minnie menyukai Kyunie"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Bukankah Minnie memang menyukai Kyunie hmmm?"

Jaejoong memberikan senyumnya kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur. Kini dia kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya yang tadi sempat tertunda karena anaknya.

" Ini beda eomma..."

" Arasseo baby... Kyunie juga pasti menyukai Minnie..."

" Jinjja?"

" Ne... Kau bisa melihat sikapnya padamu bukan kemarin?"

" Hmmm..."

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya sembari tersenyum. Ah... Ne, Kyuhyun memang tampak sangat tergantung padanya dan Changmin menyukai hal itu!

_" Ohayou..."_

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Yuya turun dari tangga. Yuya tersenyum melihat Changmin kemudian duduk disebelah Changmin.

_" Sepertinya kau senang sekali?"_ Tanya Yuya

_" Ah... Hai! Tentu saja Minnie senang karena hari ini kita akan pergi"_ Jawab Changmin dengan senang

_" Baguslah kalau kau senang!"_ Ucap yuya dengan antusias _" Dimana ibumu?"_

_" Sedang memasak"_

_" Oh..."_

Tak lama Jaejoong datang membawa dua piring ditangan kanan dan kirinya. Yuya berdiri kemudian membantu Jaejoong untuk membawakan beberapa mangkuk dari dapur menuju ruang makannya. Changmin tersenyum melihat perhatian Yuya terhadap Jaejoong. Sudah seharusnya sekarang ada yang membantu dan mendampingi eommanya bukan?

" Ugghh..."

Changmin perlahan memegang perutnya, dia sedikit merasa nyeri pada perutnya, kemarin juga dia merasakannya. Dia pikir hanya sakit magh biasa karena dia pernah mengalami nyeri seperti ini.

" Minnie waeyo?" Jaejoong menatap khawatir anaknya

" Aniya eomma... Minnie hanya merasa sedikit nyeri"

" Apa maghmu kambuh? Tapi kemarin kau makan teratur... Sebentar eomma ambilkan obat magh dan kita akan makan bersama dengan Lee ahjumma dan ahjusshi"

" ne eomma" Jawab Changmin

_" Kau tidak apa - apa?"_ Tanya Yuya

_" Hai... Aku... Tidak apa - apa ojisan"_

Jaejoong kembali membawa obat untuk Changmin dan juga bersama Lee ahjumma dan ahjusshi. Hari ini Lee ahjumma akan menjaga keluarga Choi seharian sehingga Jaejoong membuatkan bekal untuk Lee ahjumma.

Jaejoong juga berjanji akan menjaga Kibum dimalam harinya namun Kibum melarangnya karena pasti Jaejoong merasa kelelahan setelah bermain di Lotte World. Kibum senang karena akhirnya Jaejoong berusaha kembali mencari kebahagiaan dengan orang lain. Dia berdoa semoga Jaejoong bisa berbahagia dengan pilihannya kali ini.

Setelah selesai, mereka bertiga menuju rumah Kyuhyun. Mereka masuk kedalam rumah minimalis milik Yesung dan Ryeowook dan menuju ruang tamu sedangkan Kyuhyun masih belum turun dari kamarnya.

" Minnie ke kamarnya saja boleh?" Tanya Changmin

" Oh, ya! Mungkin dia belum siap juga? Kamarnya dilantai dua sebelah kanan ne?"

" Ne ahjumma"

Changmin bangkit membawa tas ranselnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju arahan Ryeowook. Dia berdiri tepat disebuah pintu kayu berwana coklat. Tergantung sebuah foto, didalamnya terlihat Changmin dan Kyuhyun tengah bergandengan tangan disebuah taman.

Changmin tersenyum simpul, dia ingat sekali foto itu diambil saat mereka masih di taman kanak - kanak. Changmin memegang knop pintu kamar itu.

**Ceklek**

Changmin dan Kyuhyun sama - sama tersentak kaget. Changmin tidak menyangka bahwa pintu itu terbuka terlebih dahulu dan menampakkan wajah Kyuhyun yang manis walau terhalang kacamata konyolnya.

" Minnie! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Hehehe... Habis kau lama"

" Ak-aku sudah selesai"

Kyuhyun hendak keluar kamarnya namun Changmin malah mendorongnya masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya kaget.

" Cwang?" Kyuhyun memandang bingung Changmin " Kita akan terlambat"

" Biar saja. Aku memang ingin pergi denganmu, tapi kau harus menurutiku hari ini!" Tegas Changmin

" Mwo?"

.

Sudah lima menit sejak Changmin meninggalkan ruang tamu dan itu membuat Jaejoong bingung karena anaknya tidak kunjung turun juga.

" Kenapa Changmin lama sekali?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Molla Joongie... Biar hyung panggilkan saja"

Ryeowook bangkit dan berjalan menuju tangganya.

" KYUNIE...! MINNIE!"

" Ne Ahjumma! Sebentar lagi!" Terdengar suara Changmin menjawab Ryeowook

Ryeowook menoleh dan menampakkan raut bingungnya kemudian duduk kembali ketempatnya dan memilih untuk mengobrol kembali dengan Jaejoong dan Yuya.

.

Sementara itu dikamar Kyuhyun...

" Min! Aku tidak nyaman dengan ini!" Pekik Kyuhyun

" Aku tidak peduli! Pokonya kau harus seperti ini hari ini!"

" Mwo?! Tidak mau!"

" Wae?!"

" Aku tidak suka" Lirih Kyuhyun kemudian menunduk

" Waeyo?" Tanya Changmin dengan nada melembut

" Ap-apa kau malu berjalan dengan namja cupu sepertiku Min? Kenapa kau menyuruhku memakai baju seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun sangat bingung kali ini, Changmin menyuruhnya memakai kaos v neck putih dan skinny jeans hitam juga tidak diperbolehkan memakai kacamatanya. Rambutnya yang klimis rapi itu juga sedikit diacak oleh Changmin sehingga terlihat sedikit berantakan.

Changmin tersenyum simpul dan mendongakkan wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat makin manis tanpa menggunakan kacamatanya.

" Aku tidak pernah malu bersamamu Kyunie ah... Aku selalu senang ada disampingmu. Aku hanya ingin kau seperti ini hari ini, karena hari ini adalah hari yang spesial. Ku mohon turuti aku hari ini ne?" Ucap Changmin seraya memberikan senyuman manisnya

Kyuhyun menatap lekat wajah Changmin, hari yang spesial? Apa? Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangguk saja membuat senyuman Changmin makin melebar.

" Kajja" Ucap changmin kemudian menggandeng Kyuhyun keluar kamarnya

Sekilas dia melirik dinding kamar dan meja belajar Kyuhyun , terdapat beberapa foto bersamanya disana. Dan jangan lupakan sebuah bingkai besar, didalamnya ada sebuah kaos bertuliskan _'Love'_ dan dipojok kanan bawah bingkai itu terdapat sebuah foto yang tidak terlalu terlihat. Nanti dia akan bertanya pada Kyuhyun! Wajib!

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

" Akhirnya kalian turun ju..." Ucapan Ryeowook terputus saat menoleh dan melihat namja yang digandeng oleh Changmin

Jaejoong tersenyum melihatnya, Changmin tadi memang berkata akan mengubah Kyuhyun namun tidak tahu jika akan seperti ini jadinya.

" Kyaaa~~~ Kyunie maniiisss" Ryeowook bangkit dan memeluk erat anaknya yang tiba - tiba berubah seperti itu

" Eom... Eomma se-sesakkhh" Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Changmin kemudian menepuk pelan punggung eommanya

" Mianhae! Eomma senang melihat penampilanmu seperti ini baby ah!" Ucap Ryeowook dengan semangat dan sangat antusias

" Ughh..." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala saat sadar semua orang melihat kearahnya

" Kyunie kyeopta" Puji Jaejoong kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun

" Kita sudah kediangan eomma, kajja" Ajak Changmin

Sayang sekali Ryeowook dan Yesung tidak bisa ikut kali ini. Ah... Sepertinya mereka akan menghabisman waktu libur mereka berduaan dan akan melakukan sesuatu yang spesial dirumah...

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan Kyuhyun terus saja memainkan pspnya tanpa menoleh kekanan dan kirinya. Dia duduk ditengah antara Changmin dan Jaejoong, sedangkan Yuya duduk disamping Lee ahjusshi yang sedang menyetir.

Sesampainya, Changmin langsung mengajak Kyuhyun menuju arena permainan. Dia akan menikmati hari ini bersama Kyuhyun!

Dari jauh Jaejoong menatap senang anaknya. Sudah lama Changmin tidak sesenang itu namun kembali mengingat tempat ini merupakan tempat yang dulu sangat diinginkan Changmin untuk didatanginya saat ulang tahunnya lima tahun yang lalu membuat senyum Jaejoong sedikit luntur.

" EOOMMMAAA!"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget, ternyata Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Yuya sudah mengantri disalah satu wahana. Jaejoong mendekati mereka dengan ragu.

" Ka-kalian akan naik ini du-dulu?" Tanya Jaejoong ragu

" Waeyo? Jangan bilang eomma takut?" Tanya Changmin

" Eom... Eomma..." Jaejoong melirik ke samping Changmin, Kyuhyun terlihat berdiri dengan santainya " Kyu-kyunie tidak takut eoh?"

" Aniya, Kyunie menyukainya" Ucap Kyuhyun membuat Jaejoong mengangakan mulutnya

Mereka sedang mengantri untuk menaiki Roller Coaster dan Jaejoong sungguh takut untuk menaikinya!

" Eomma waeyo? Kenapa eomma bisa tahu eomma takut? Eomma belum pernah menaikinya bukan?"

" Eomma pernah! Saat..." Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia meruntuki kebodohannya karena hampur menyebutkan momen yang menurutnya tidak penting itu

" Saat?" Changmin menaikkan salah satu alisnya

" Ah... Aniya! Tidak penting!" Jaejoong mencoba tidak membahasnya

Dan beruntung suara teriakkan itu membuat Kyuhyun menarik lengan Changmin agar melihat apa yang dia lihat juga.

.

.

" Huuueeekkkk..."

Jaejoong terengah, saat ini dia sedang merasakan mual yang amat sangat menyiksanya. Usai menaiki Roller Coaster itu Jaejoong langsung mencari toilet dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

" Ahjumma gwaenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengusap pelan punggung Jaejoong

" Hah.. Ne Kyunie... Gomawo... Awas saja anak itu! Hah..."

" Pelan - pelan ahjumma" Ucap kyuhyun kemudian memberikan tisu pada Jaejoong

" Gomawo Kyunie ah..."

Jaejoong menerima tisu itu dan membersihkan mulutnya. Dia meruntuki sifat anaknya yang evil. Tadi dia hendak turun karena merasa sangat takut namun dengan kejamnya Changmin mendorong sang eomma dan merajuk jika dirinya turun maka lebih baik mereka semua pulang saja.

" Dimana mereka sekarang?" Tanya Jaejoong saat keluar dari toilet

" Changmin membawa Yuya ahjusshi ke foodcourt Ahjumma!"

" Jinjja... Memang sudah jam berapa?"

" Setengah dua belas ahjumma"

" Hah... Anak itu cepat sekali jika jam menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Kajja kita susul mereka"

" Ne"

Jaejoong berjalan menuju foodcourt. Dia menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun menyukai kelembutan dan kehalusan tangan Jaejoong.

" Ah, itu Yuya" Ucap Jaejoong saat melihat seorang namja duduk dipojok foodcourt

Mereka pun menghampiri Yuya, Jaejoong duduk disamping Yuya sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk didepan mereka.

_" Minnie dimana?" _Tanya Jaejoong

_" Ah... Dia mencari sesuatu. Sebentar lagi kembali"_ Jawab Yuya kemudian tersenyum

_" Oh..."_

Jaejoong mengamati sekelilingnya, banyak yang berubah. Dia memang pernah kesini, dulu saat...

" Eomma, Kyunie!"

Mereka menoleh dan mendapati Changmin berdiri disamping Kyuhyun. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah cupcake dengan sebuah lilin menancap diatas kue itu.

" Saengil Chukha hamnida Kyunie ah..." Ucap Changmin kemudian tersenyum lebar

Dia meletakkan cupcake itu didepan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun masih kaget. Dia mematung melihat kue dengan motif lucu itu.

" Ulang... Tahun?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan ragu

" Kau tidak lupa kan ini tanggal tiga februari?"

" Omo!" Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya

Sungguh dia melupakan hari ulang tahunnya, ini semua karena namja disampingnya. Sejak Changmin pergi, tidak sekalipun dia ingat ulang tahunnya. Jika sang eomma memberikan selamat untuknya, barulah dia ingat hari kelahirannya itu.

Dan sekarang, sejak kedatangan Changmin dia tetap saja melupakannya karena dia terlalu fokus pada Changmin yang ada disampingnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat anaknya yang memberikan sebuah kejutan pada Kyuhyun. Dia sudah mengetahui kalau hari ini ulang tahun Kyuhyun, Changmin memberitahukannya saat pulang dari rumah sakit kemarin malam.

Yuya memandang mereka dengan bingung, Jaejoong yang melihatnya segera memberitahukannya pada Yuya dan kemudian dia tertawa sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan selamat pada Kyuhyun.

" Saengil chukha hamnida Kyuhyunie..." Ucap Jaejoong tulus

" Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Changmin kemudian duduk disamping Kyuhyun " Aku lho yang membuat gambarnya dengan susah payah! Lihaaat... Kemeja sampai terkena krimnya" Lanjut Changmin kemudian menunjuk bagian dada kemejanya

**GREP**

Kyuhyun memeluk Changmin yang sudah duduk disebelahnya dan terisak pelan.

" Ne... Hiks... Go... Hiks... Gomawo Cwang!"

" Aigo... Kenapa menangis? Hari ini ulang tahunmu, kau harusnya tersenyum bukan menangis! Kajja makan cupcakenya!"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk dengan semangat. Akhirnya dia menghabiskan kue itu sendirian membiarkan Changmin menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Ya... Dia berharap Kyuhyun memberiman kuenya sedikit saja karena kalau boleh jujur dia juga menginginkan kue itu... _Hah... Foodmonster, tinggal beli lagi aja! #plaakkk_

Setelahnya mereka kembali bersenang - senang namun Jaejoong tidak ikut mereka jika mereka menaiki wahana yang menyeramkan termasuk rumah hantu!

" Cwang, aku ingin itu..." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan dengan jarinya menunjuk sesuatu

" Hmm? Kau ingin permen kapas?" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengangguk penuh semangat " Kajja!"

Changmin menggandeng Kyuhyun dan juga mengajak Yuya ke stan permen kapas meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terengah mengejar mereka bertiga yang sangat bersemangat.

" Hah... Dasar mereka itu! Kenapa malah melupakanku eoh?!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya " Aku menunggu disini saja"

Jaejoong kemudian bersandar pada lampu hias yang ada disana kemudian memandang sekelilingnya lagi. Dia kemudian tersenyum saat tangannya yang hendak mengusap peluh tak sengaja menyentuh kepalanya, ada bando telinga kucing yang menempel di kepalanya.

Changmin memaksa Jaejoong memakainya dan dia juga memakaikan Kyuhyun bando yang sama dengan Jaejoong. Awalnya Kyuhyun menolak namun dengan segala kekeras kepalaan yang dimiliki Changmin, akhinya Kyuhyun mau memakainya walau awalnya terpaksa.

" Tunggu..." Lirih Jaejoong ketika akhirnya mengenali tempat itu, matanya berubah menjadi sendu " Tempat ini kan..."

.

.

.

.

.

" Sajangnim, sudah waktunya" Ucap seorang namja yang masih terbilang muda pada atasan yang jalan didepannya

" Tunggu sebentar Junki ah... Aku... Ingin menikmati taman ini sebentar lagi" Ucap sang atasan kemudian menghela nafasnya " Katakan saja pada Tuan Song bahwa aku akan terlambat karena mengurus kerja sama dengan perusahaan Lotte World"

" Baik sajangnim" Namja berstatus sekretaris itu kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menjauh dari keramaian itu untuk menelepon

Sedangkan namja berstatus Direktur itu melangkahkan kakinya mengeliling taman bermain itu. Dia kadang tersenyum mengingat apa yang dulu pernah dia lakukan ditaman bermain bersama sang kekasih.

_' Boo... Aku teringat saat kita bersama - sama kesini untuk kencan... Ottoke Boo? Kenangan itu terlalu manis dan selalu membekas dalam ingatanku... Aku bahkan tidak ingin melupakannya. Kau dimana Boo?'_

Yunho, namja yang sedang bernostalgia itu menghela nafasnya kembali. Semua begitu berat untuknya, disetiap langkahnya dia terus mengingat namja yang pernah dikasarinya dulu.

_' Aku sangat ingat kau... Pernah berdiri disana... Dilampu itu menggunakan bando telinga kucing yang aku belikan dan aku pasangkan dengan paksa, telinga kucing itu mirip sekali dengan orang yang sedang berdiri didekat lampu itu Boo...'_

Yunho merasakan matanya berkaca - kaca. Dia mencoba menatap langit berharap tidak ada airmata yang keluar dari matanya kemudian kembali menatap sosok yang berdiri didekt lampu itu.

_' Di dekat lampu hias itu aku yang tak tahan melihat rona merah pipimu segera menarik tengkukmu dan menciummu... Aku masih bisa mengingatnya dengan baik Boo...'_

Yunho berjalan mendekati lampu itu dan terhenti sekitar satu meter saat melihat sosok itu menoleh kearah depannya. Bukan, bukan menghadap Yunho.

Sosok itu menatap lurus entah kemana dan sosok itu hanya menampakkan sebelah wajahnya. Namun Yunho sungguh mengenali sosok menawan itu. Namun Yunho menyangka sosok itu hanya khayalannya saja. Dia tidak ingin saat sosok itu menghilang saat dia menyentuhnya. Dia pernah melakukannya dan hal itu membuatnya makin frsutasi dan makin merindukan namja tercintanya itu.

" Aniya... Itu bukan Joongie" Lirih Yunho kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya

Tidak mau berharap banyak, Yunho melangkahkan kakinya perlahan.

" Bukan... Dia bukan Joongie..." Sekali lagi dia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang dia lihat bukan Jaejoong, dia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan

" Hahahaha... Haha..."

**Deg**

Langkah Yunho terhenti mendengar suara tawa yang sangat khas itu. Dia kembali menolehkan kepalanya dan masih melihat sosok itu disana. Entah apa yang dia tertawakan, dia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Dan Yunho tahu, itu adalah kebiasaan yang dilakukan orang tercintanya saat tertawa lepas. Jantung Yunho berdetak cepat, tidak salah lagi! Dia sudah memastikan, sosok itu adalah Jaejoongnya.

Yunho berjalan cepat kearah sosok itu dengan pandangan matanya yang mulai mengabur karena airmata hampir keluar dari mata musangnya. Dia sangat merindukan namja itu hingga seperti ini.

**GREP**

" Eoh?" Sosok itu menoleh saat seseorang mengcengkram erat lengannya, dia memandang lengannya yang dipegang oleh Yuno

" Boo..." Lirih Yunho

**Deg**

Sosok itu mendongak dan terpaku melihat orang yang sudah mencengkram erat tangannya.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Terdengar langkah kaki semakin mendekat...

" Eommaa~~~~"

Suara lengkingan itu membuat Yunho melihat kearah belakang Jaejoong.

**Degh..**

" Min-Minnie..."

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Anyyeoooonnnnggg!

Hahahahay...

Ada yang kangen Cho? Atau kangen sama ff Cho? Nadoooo Bogoshiippooo... Kkkkkk... (author sarap!)

Hmm... Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan nde?

Hah... Banyak yang mau Cho omongin, tapi lupa... Ya sudahlah yang penting Cho sudah update kan Now na!

Jaejoong x Yuya?ah... Itu lebih baik sekarang dari pada Jaejoong x Yunho #dibakarberuangsamaYJS

Happy end? Yah... Tergantung mood Cho ne?

Thanks banget buat kalian yang udah ripiu dan kasih semangat Cho selama ini, yah.. semoga semua ff Cho berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan! ^^

.

**Special Thanks :**

**heningmjs, joongmax, Eka (nangis tah? Cup cup cup... ^^), nopiefa (ne... Ini udah end flashbacknya ^^), alicekang, Byunchannie26, jujugoreng, Guest (gomawo ^^), Rly. C. JaeKyu, dwi. yuliani. 562, irna. lee. 96 (nado annyeong ^^), MPREG Lovers, strongbabyz (cup cup cup, sabar ne?), Revina, jj, lipminnie, wulandari. apple (hahahay, annyeong! Ntr ada jawabannya ne?), Boo Bear Love Chwang (kemane aje kau! Hah! Kangen Cho tah? Kkkkkk... Ne, Cho muslim, gomawo ^^), kurorryidiamond, narexo, diananostory, alint2709, mei. azzahra1, JungKimCaca, zoldyk, lyvjj1 (gpp kok ^^), Mami Fate Kamikaze (kan kmrn liat bang Mimin na dr blkng hehehe ^^),**

**kimRyan2124, meyy-chaan, noona (sama" ne? ^^), kimfida62 (nadooo ^^), narayejea (kyk na mencoba mendominasi deh? Hehehe...), DaeMinJae(sippooo!^^), alby, ForVictoRi90 (aigo... Cup cup cup... Hahah, cho usahain lebih baik di chap selanjutnya! Beta reader? Nan molla? Hah... Yang penting update aja. Hwaitung! ^^), Oktavian, SinushYJS, Dennis Park, zuzydelya, kulit manggis, gothiclolita89, ruixi, ditstysandra, chkyumin (pan die kaga puase! Kkk), littlecupcake noona (ne, Cho jg kecel cama Yunpa eonn! Pengen Cho lindes!), Ai Rin Lee (gomawo ^^), yoon HyunWoon, DarkLiliy, Dewi15, Yunjae Heart (kkk... Ga 30 kok... 50 chap.. Hadeuuhh... Kkkk, ga sampe 20 kok ^^), Yuu si fujoshi (aigo, gomawo! Inget na masih sama si yeoja uler yg itu sih), vampireyunjae (nado ^^), Song hyo ji, akiramia44 (siapa yang yang jungkir balik? Omo! Ne, met ied juga ^^ kereta api yang Cho naekin aja kalah panjangnya! Kkkkk... Gpp kok), Kuminosuki, min, birin. rin (sabar...^^), nabratz (ne.. Sabar...^^),**

**Clein cassie, LEETEUKSEMOX, anik0405, moebyansz, Himawari23, YunjaeDDiction, Kiki821, Guest, lee sunri hyun (ga bs... T,T), anggunhapsari5, Vic89, snow. drop. 1272, jema agassi, Cindy Han (masih penasaran? Nda tow?), babychokyu (hahaay, ga mempan ye pembelaannya? Ckckck...^^), azahra88,MaxMin, Elis (siap!), Lee Muti, diahmiftachulningtyas, iche cassiopeiajaejoong (nada hwaiting!), nidayjshero (gpp, nistain aje! Kkk...), Reanelisabeth, Narita Putri, para SiDer, para follower dan yang udah fav ff Cho**

.

Aaahhhh~~~

Ng..

Liad MV na JYJ Back seat? Ckckck... Cho jadi gmn giittuuuu... Apa lagi dengerin suara reff na si oom bebek! Langsung Cho dapet ide, padahal Cho dengerin lagu na bukan di tempat biasa Cho cari inspirasi! Cho jadi... Ng... Suka Yoosu! Kkkk... Cho lagi bikin one shoot Yoosu! Hahahaha! Dasar bebek semok, suara na beeuuh...

Sampe - sampe Ringtone Cho yang ga pernah ganti selama 5 thn, walaupun udh gonta ganyi hp. Akhirnya! Tergantikan saat denger reff na back seat! Gomawo oom bebek sekarang reff na jadi ringtone Cho!

Dan! Selama Cho ada di kampung halaman kkk... Cho dpt ide ff baru di tempat biasa+pas naek turun gunung pake motor, tapi ntr ye... Kalo ff Cho udh pada tamat! Cho jg lg cari jalan cerita na biar gak boring! Hahahay...

Eii.. Denger wawancaranya Jaemma yang nyemangatin Yunpa di drama barunya? Hahahay... CeElBeKa kyk na... Masih saling perhatian aje, aigooo dua orangtua Cho itu bener" deh...

Oh! Buat bacaan aja, pada suka baca manga? Cho suka sekaleee sama karyanya Sakuraga Mei! Pairingnya Mikado x Towa! Omg! Walaupun keluaran 2012 tapi Cho masih suka baca sampe sekarang! Hahay...

Kalo ada typos, nama kalian ga ke sebut, kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun itu Cho minta maap #bow

Ya sudah karena udah banyak cingcong, see u next chap?

Chuuu~~~


End file.
